When Two Worlds Collide
by VioletIris-AK
Summary: Post first season on Heroes... Claire Bennett, or known to the people of Forks as Butler, is hiding from the Company. She is trying to keep a low profile, blend in, and keep her secrets. Though is appears someone else may have their own as well...
1. Prologue: Not Written in Stone

**A/N: Okay, some of you may be looking at this and be going 0_0 ummm….Twilight and Heroes? Yeah, yeah I know. Please don't bite me. I didn't think I'd ever write a fanfiction with Twilight. Heroes and perhaps someday Harry Potter are more up my alley. But Twilight, er, no…**

**I just got to thinking about how Edward is all "I'm a monster, I gotta a secret nobody can know about" ect. So I thought wouldn't it be humorous to have someone else running around Forks with a secret of their own. Claire Bennett just fell into place. So I interwoven elements from the show and Twilight together how smoothly, well, you'll just have to see. And no, as far as I'm concerned in this fic Bella doesn't exist. **

**So this fic takes up post season one of Heroes. Enjoy! And if you don't completely hate it let me know by leaving me a review perhaps? Oh and fave if you love my crappy attempt at poetry! XD**

**Okay I've gone on long enough. To the story!**

**

* * *

**

"_Nothing is inevitable. The future is not written in stone!_"

- Claire (to Angela and Nathan) (How to Stop and Exploding Man)

Part One: Prologue

When we collide

The heavens open wide

To reveal a world beyond our own

You shot across my sky

And brought in a new day

You showed me a different way

You really shone out to me

I never thought I'd be seen

You saved my long dead heart

I healed that one wound

That one on your own you never could fix

Not until you let me in

Two extremes, two different beings

My ice, your heat, your day, my night

Two imperfect angels, side by side

Now that darkness is melting away

Revealed now does the ember lay

Forever we will remain

Between this new candle and the night

To always bask in this twilight.

* * *

A flash; it started just like all the others. It took control of her senses to the point that everything else was deadened around her. She was still aware of course.

She was aware that Edward was sitting at his piano in the other room. She could hear the music whimsically drift over to her, saturating the air as he poured his soul into it, baring himself in the only way he knew how. He of course would object to this thought of him if he was paying enough attention right now to catch it (which he wasn't). He would deny the existence of him possessing a soul.

She knew Rosalie had let down her icy barricade she normally wore through out the day as she was now just around family. She was with Emmett on the couch. She leaned into his side. He stroked her arm as he whispered something in her ear that made her give a sensual smirk.

Alice noticed how Edward played a key a little sharply so she guessed that whatever Emmett had said had definitely caught Edward's attention for a second. The rest of the song smoothly flew on though. Alice guessed he was studiously ignoring them.

Esme was in the kitchen, lightly humming along as she arranged flowers on the dining table. It always put her in a glowing sort of mood when Edward interacted with the family and didn't stay in his room listening to sad music or reading another one of his books. It would be complete when Carlisle came home. Alice had just informed her that he would be here in seven minutes.

Jasper was the only one who noticed Alice's pause from leaving the house. He knew her so well. He knew she was having another vision. He didn't ask, didn't interrupt. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. He waited patiently in the entry way so they could leave, talk, run into the woods and hunt like moments before they were planning on doing.

Alice knew this, in one moment, her vampire senses knew this and also from predictability, from being around and so integrated in other being's lives. They were bound to pick up each others characteristics and patterns. Alice of course didn't really even think about any of this. She just accepted it as so in a second and opened her mind to the vision that came, as she so often expected them to.

This one was different, more real, like she was right there; truly sucked into another place, another time. She could smell the forest air. She breathed in the scent of rain a day past. She could smell the fresh earth, the enhanced feeling of life, of green around her. The sun light filtered through the trees some reaching the forest floor. Alice knew this as Forks.

Alice turned slowly in a circle taking it all in. Instinctively her head cocked to the side picking up a sound that didn't match with the regular rhythm of the wood. She could hear their voices coming from over the trees a way off and the beat of their footfalls.

A laugh echoed through out, filling the glade with an infectious heart warming sound. Her throat caught. She knew that voice, she knew it instantly. It sounded so foreign though. She had never heard him sound so free.

A feminine voice intermingled with his. It sounded loose with release. Her footfalls, her heartbeat and their laughter indicated them before they burst from the trees. Alice turned to the spot from where they would emerge.

The girl was a bit taller than Alice. She was as beautiful as Rosalie only a bit shorter, stockier. Rosalie usual attire consisted of a lining of icicles. This girl was practically glowing. She had tan and golden hair to Rosalie pale cold skin and light blonde. Said hair looked like it had been put up earlier but had worked its way down to fall down her back in waves from running. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. She smiled up at Edward beside her, her face flushed from the exertion of running and breathless from the laughter. Alice could imagine that she saw the joy that was bubbling somewhere under her skin.

Edward was running along side her, matching her human pace. He had her hand in his in a very possessive way. He even ran with his body slightly tilted to hers. He looked down at her. He was all smiles. Alice barely recognized him. The way his eyes looked at her… She had never seen him like that around any girl before, ever.

They ran past into a little meadow a wash with sun. Alice almost called out. Not that that would do anything or change whatever happened in her vision. Whatever happened happened; she was just a witness of a possible future. She couldn't control what she saw. She could only make do with what she saw and decide for herself what to do with the information, of what changes were needed. So she didn't call to Edward, didn't warn him not to run into the sunlight with the human girl.

It was alright. He held her in his arms. She didn't react to his sparkling skin, like she didn't notice; like it didn't even matter he was a vampire. They just stared lovingly at each other.

They had been staring at each other…lovingly….love…

Alice felt the ending of her vision, the familiar sucking out of the possible world and into the definite one of here and now. She felt her family around her, in the house, about on their chosen pursuits to spend the evening. They hadn't taken notice of her. Only Jasper, his hand on her arm, for she was unlike herself, frozen to the spot, comprehending the magnitude of what she just seen, of what could be, if she played her cards right, if the universe helped it fall into place…

She couldn't tell Edward. She knew that straight away. If he knew he'd react, very badly, she saw that immediately. The rest of her family's reactions wouldn't be much better. Her telling them wouldn't help, only hinder. It would have to come into being on its own, with maybe just a little bit of help on her part.

She couldn't let what she saw not happen. She would not have the image of Edward's face fade from her mind, not one of him being so happy. No, happy wasn't even the right word. He just seemed so at peace, for once. He deserved so much and shouldn't torment himself on so much he couldn't control. He needed this. He would never let it happen though. He would never let himself this one thing. He didn't think he deserved it. He would punish, denying himself.

She loved him, her brother, and her best friend. Such a kind lonely old heart deserved this chance at love, at least a taste. And if it was in her power she would make sure he'd get it. Damn the consequences. But really, he would have to be the one to do it. She could only nudge him.

"Alice?" Edward had stopped playing and was looking at her quizzically. She knew he was reading her thoughts. She knew he had heard her think about him and it had gotten his attention. That and the fact she was standing in the middle of the floor longer than normal with no plausible explanation, well, not one she'd tell them….

She emptied her thoughts of anything incriminating, questionable. She had become very good at this from living around him for so long, learning to hide the few things she did care if he saw.

She just smiled at him in her trademark mystifying way. Then she turned, with Jasper right behind her and flitted out the door into the woods beyond and away from his prying mind. A few miles in she could consider what she saw. The possibilities lay before her in her mind like an intricate spider wed, strands, choices and actions intermingling creating the future.

This was going to be fun to watch. The smile on her face grew. Jasper knew better than to ask.


	2. Shark Infested Waters of Eleventh Grade

Claire: That's easy for you to say. You're not wading into the shark-infested water of 11th grade.

-Season 2, Episode "Four Months Later".

Part Two:

* * *

I stood in the door way staring at what lay outside.

Well, I thought, I'm sure not in Texas anymore.

I felt like yellow brick road had abandoned me at the Emerald City. I had never seen any place look so…green. Green grass, green leaves… everything else seemed to be covered in moss. And the sky…was there ever a cloudless day? Not so far since I had come here. There was always a constant drizzle, if it wasn't down pouring that is.

I already missed the Texan sun. I zipped up my coat a bit more.

Sandra Bennett (or I should now say Butler) was clearing dishes from the breakfast table. She noted I was still standing there and took it for hesitance. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

I shook my head. I knew the way and could drive myself. In a town this small missing the school would be nearly impossible. And the last thing I needed was my mom to take me. She would talk the whole time and fret, making me only more nervous. I love her but knowing her she'd probably cry or do something embarrassing like pointing out passing male students and asking me if I thought they were cute. I did not need that.

"Nah, I'm good. See you later." My hand searched my pocket for my keys as I stepped out the door. I wouldn't admit it but I was actually pretty nervous. Going to high school as a freshman was hard. Starting over as a junior in a town across the country with out knowing anyone, completely starting over, was even going to be harder.

I climbed in to my new truck, new being the optional word. It was new to me, my first car and all but it wasn't well, new. It was rusty and kind of old. I think it was made in the fifties. I don't know. I don't know anything about cars.

But I loved it any ways. My father was hesitant to let me drive it fearing it would break down or I'd get into an accident. I consoled him with the fact that (1) it was cheap, (2) I was indestructible after all so there really wasn't much to fear on my account.

And that native guy who sold it to us, Jacob I thought his name was. He was nice. Too bad he went to the school on the reservation. La Push was it? Anyways he would make a good potential friend. He reminded me of Zach.

See, I told myself trying to calm down my nerves. It wasn't going to be that hard. No one was going to bite me.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed out, the other car already gone. Noah had already dropped off Lyle at the middle school; he was in 8th grade now. Then he had gone off to his management job at the mill.

I smirked at the irony; first the paper factory and now a mill. At least this time he wouldn't be using the factory as a cover.

I spotted the school and turned on my blinker to pull in. A shiny silver Volvo cut me off. I grumbled as I then turned in. It was like they didn't even know I was there. And they went way too fast. Stupid driver!

I found a good parking space and pulled in. Breathe, I ordered myself, just breathe. I can do this. My father's words echoed in my mind. _Act natural, blend in, and above all don't draw attention to yourself. _

I got out and swung my school bag over my shoulder observing this new place. All the cars were old like mine I noted with approval. It was probably another reason why my father let me get my truck.

Expect for one wasn't, the silver Volvo. I shot it a look of disdain, the owner already gone. Probably some hot shot. God, some people just think they're above it all. Well screw them. I took a deep breathe. I couldn't let myself get worked up. A clear, calm thinking head was what I needed. No mistakes.

I wasn't sure which way to go so I followed the tide of students. They entered a building and I followed. I noticed a place with a sign over it reading _Office_ and made my way over to it.

"Excuse me?" I asked the large red haired woman behind the desk. She stopped drumming her fake nail manicure on the counter and set her cheap romance novel down.

The woman looked up from her work, peering over her glasses at me, her eyes moving up then down taking in every detail. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You must be the new student Claire Butler." She said, still not taking her eyes off me as she automatically reached over to her side to grab some papers.

I nodded once slightly surprised she knew who I was. She had obviously been expecting me. How many new students did Forks normally get? I think I could guess.

"I'm Ms. Cope." The woman gave me a smile then handed me the paper. "I'll need to have you fill out this form out by all your teachers and it will have to be given back to me by the end of the day." She recited then also handed me my class schedule.

I thanked her and left to wander the halls glad to out of her line of view. I looked at my schedule than around me at the hall way and all the doors. Now where was my first-

I was never able to finish the thought. A tall pasty boy with light brown hair and eyes stepped in front of me. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You're the new girl, Claire Butler right?" He stuck his hand out to shake.

I let him then nodded cringing at his clammy hands. Did everybody know who I was? I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What classes do you have?" He asked me eagerly. I pulled my hand away. It was a bit much. A memory flashed before my eyes as another high school boy eagerly took my hand. His intentions had been, well let's just say less than honorable. This boy wasn't him however, but he did give off a similar vibe.

"Biology 2." I answered hoping he would go away and stop giving me that look.

"That's great! We have the same class. I'll walk you." I sighed and followed him. At least this way I wouldn't end up wandering the halls searching for my room; not that the school was that big so the chances of me getting lost were slim.

The bell had rung before we entered our biology classroom. All the students were seated and were breaking off their conversation when the teacher would give them warning looks. Others did when they spotted the obviously much discussed new girl standing awkwardly at the front of the classroom.

Mike looked upset that there weren't anymore two seats together for us. I sighed with relief. He looked at one empty seat across the room then quickly chose the other seat.

The teacher turned his attention to me. "I'm Mr. Banner. You must be the new student Claire Butler."

I mentally sighed. How did my father expect me to blend in? I stuck out like a sore thumb, the new student, the kid from out of town. Every one here already seemed to know each other. They blended together perfectly. They even all looked similar, with pale skin from lack of sun and hair more on the darker side.

I, on the other hand, was petite, had long, golden, wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin, courtesy from my native Texan sun.

Nope, I didn't stand out _at all._

"Could you sign this please?" I asked as I handed my form to Mr. Banner. He took it without even glancing at what it was for and signed it. Then he had me turn to face the class room.

Oh no! I mentally shouted. Please, no.

My wish was not granted as he introduced me to the class and began a little speech. I could feel my cheeks grow warm. It wasn't like everyone here didn't know who I was already. Apparently the news had already spread like wild fire. I should have expected as much in a town this small.

Eventually after a few uncomfortable minutes he began the class allowing me to take my seat. Mr. Banner indicated to the last available seat. "You may take the seat by Mr. Cullen."

I looked to where he pointed. My eyes met a pair of topaz ones. Anyways, I think that is what you'd call the color. They looked like warm butterscotch with flakes of gold in it or something along those lines. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that. They caught mine like a tractor beam. I couldn't look away. It was pretty unnerving.

I was quickly brought back when I heard a not so carefully muffled snicker. I looked to find the source, another class mate. She had pale blonde hair, barely there eye brows and fishy green eyes. I narrowed my eyes in her direction.

Nevertheless I realized I was still standing there like some freak (which I was but of a different sort). I quickly made my way to my seat ducking my head to avoid eye contact with this guy I had been gawking at. Okay, gawking is not good but seriously that guy had a very unique pair of eyes. I mean topaz?

I let my hair fall over, shielding my face to hide my bright red cheeks. I made a mental note to never cut my hair short.

I tried to focus my attention on what Mr. Banner was saying. I had become quite interested in biology and anything having to do with genetics recently after my discovery of my ability to regenerate. This should be a class that I was going to enjoy.

But right now I was finding it hard to concentrate. I was keenly aware of the presence next to me. I was dying with curiosity to get a better look at what else went with the eyes.

I was just getting up the nerve to sneak a peek behind my veil of hair when he made the first move.

He pushed his open text book over. A velvety voice spoke. "Here we are, on this paragraph." A pale finger came into my line of sight, lightly tapping a section of the page.

I turned my head to see the owner of the finger. It was of course the owner of the voice and eyes. My breath caught in my throat.

He was beautiful. He looked like an angel with bronze hair, alabaster skin and smoldering eyes. He looked perfect, like he was chiseled out of marble.

Just kidding, that is just how I would describe him if I was into using purple prose. I almost snorted at the thought (thank God I didn't). I should get into a creative writing class.

But he was pretty good looking but not in the generic good looking type guy way. His pale skin stood in stark contrast to his eyes and his rich bronze hair. It was a unique combination but worked for him. He pulled it off with flying colors.

I didn't really know what to say. The blush returned. Damn, I needed to stop that. I had an urge to smack myself, or preferably him with my notebook. How was I supposed to concentrate with him sitting there acting like a bored super model? I could just picture Jackie swooning over this guy like she used to over Brody. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

He gave me a customary cursory glance, noting my silent flustered state. The velvet voice sounded again. "It is Edward Cullen by the way."

How did a voice manage to sound like velvet anyways? I needed a thesaurus.

I found myself nodding. I hesitated for a moment before adding. "I'm Claire Butler." I still found it weird to call myself that. I had to practice many times so I wouldn't slip. I wandered if he could tell that I was lying. I was a terrible liar.

Then I mentally kicked myself. Of course he knew who I was; I just got introduced in front of the class. He wasn't likely to forget since I just made an idiot of myself staring at him just now. And again I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was playing scramble with a jumbled dictionary.

"Here." I managed to say. Ah, one word, that's a start. I scooted my chair closer; very much aware of the close proximity this caused. I made another mental note to myself that I had to get my own set of textbooks. I pulled the book between us so we could share for today. It was common courtesy.

"No, you go ahead and use it. I'm familiar with the content." Edward said in a bored off hand tone, not even giving the book a second glance or me. Instead of seeming to listen to the teacher he stared out the window and the view it had to offer, which wasn't much, just the parking lot and the bleak weather.

I took the book back feeling slightly slighted. "Okay, if you're sure." I said quietly, not even certain he could have heard me. But he apparently did because he gave me a quick nod as he continued to gaze outside, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

I sighed and pulled out a notebook and pencil forcing my attention back to the lesson and not on the rather odd guy beside me.

The teacher asks the class a question. "Who said "In the struggle for survival, it is the fittest who win out at the expense of their rivals."?"

I scribble _Charles Darwin_ down on my notebook page then lightly tap my pencil against it as I wait to see if any body will answer. I want to raise my hand but no one else is and I have to remain as seemingly as normal as possible, blending in.

I saw Mike and the dark haired boy by him both subtly try to turn and steal a glance at me. Another girl with curly dark hair scowled and turned to flick an impatient glance my way.

Yep, that's me, the freakish chameleon.

Mr. Banner gazes around the room waiting for someone to raise their hand. He drops a couple hints about evolution. The class just stares at him blankly. One smarter kid in the front row, the guy by Mike, starts flicking through his text book to see if it has the answer. I sigh, contemplating the long year ahead of me.

Mr. Banner turned to Edward. "Mr. Cullen, you wouldn't happen to known the answer would you?" He said in an exasperating tone.

Edward turned his attention from the window, focusing on the teacher after he said his name. "Charles Darwin." He answers in an emotionless monotone.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, correct as always." He muttered the last part. "You'll have to tell me what teaching style they used with you up there in Denali." Mr. Banner gave a weary sigh as he turned his gaze back on the rest of the class. "Yes, it was Charles Darwin. He was…"

I steal a glance at him. I'm slightly surprised. I didn't think he had been paying attention. Edward's gaze flickered from the answer I had scrawled down in my notebook then back up at me. He barely arches one eyebrow at me then turns, looking back out the window. Now I feel foolish that I didn't answer but I'm not really sure why. I push it from my mind and try to concentrate on the lesson.

* * *

Did the girl ever breathe? I found it hard to tell. Talk about long winded.

"…and then I was all like oh my God, that is so last year. I mean can you believe it? And she was all like…"

I found I didn't have to participate in the conversation much, just a word here and a small inclination of my head there. I nodded at something else she said. "You don't say?" I asked secretly hoping she really wouldn't say.

I zoned out from what the girl was talking about. Her name was Jessica Stanley. She kind of reminded me of Jackie in a way, only she talked more. When she wasn't filling me in on the gossip of my new school she was batting her eye lashes at an oblivious Mike Newton.

Mike kept trying to capture my attention when Jessica would give it for a moment. Then there was Eric, the smart guy from biology class who Mike sat by. He kept trying to debate student government politics with Tyler, another guy in my grade who was excitedly sharing about the van his folks let him drive. Tyler was sitting by the girl who snickered at me, Lauren. She didn't really talk to me. I didn't like her much either, she was kind of a snob.

This tall girl with dark hair gave me an apologetic look from behind her glasses. Her name was Angela Weber. She was as quiet as Jessica was loud. I could see myself becoming good friends with her. She didn't seem to be sucked into all the high school drama and superficiality. I liked that. It was refreshing.

Sadly, I used to not be like that. I was a cheerleader, bright, bubbly and popular. During those times that seem so long ago, I remember how I used to try so hard to emulate Jackie, to fit in. But the experiences of that past year showed me that the world was not black and white, but more complex. There always were shades of gray that subtly bled into the supposed two distinctions.

Instead of worrying about what I would wear if a certain cute quarter back asked me to the prom I had to worry about my secrets being uncovered. Instead of worrying over perfecting my cheer routines I was more concerned about not having my head sliced open by a serial killer. I even had to come to wonder of my own father's trust worthiness during that time which was thankfully over now after he promised no more secrets.

I felt distanced from my peers. If what happened to me didn't; I'd probably be joking around with them now. But it did and I wasn't. Though I pretended, I felt I was never really going to fit inside. I was different, physically and emotionally.

It was almost surprising that people didn't pick up on it. It felt so obvious to me. That would require people to actually know me though and for that I'd have to open up and be myself. So, yeah that isn't going to be happening.

Jessica leaned in close and said in a conspirator voice. "Find any cute guys you like?" Mike had turned away but I could tell he was listening, wanting to know what I would say. Jessica shot him an annoyed look at his interest then looked back at me. "So?"

"No, none here are really my type."

My answer won approval from Jessica because she didn't want me having an interest in a Mike. Said Mike shoulders slumped slightly.

"Well I'm going to go get a lemonade." I stood up taking my tray with me to make my escape from an awkward situation. Awkwardness seemed to be following me around like my shadow.

"I'll come too!" Jessica leaps up to follow me. Looks like another shadow I can't seem to lose.

I dropped off my tray and headed toward the drink machine. I looked around the noisy cafeteria. My eye settled on Edward's table. He was sitting there with four others.

They all looked different from each other but the same as well. They were all strangely beautiful, they could all be models. They were even dressed like it. Their presence had this magnetic yet very distanced, almost alien likeness to it. I really couldn't put words to it but something struck me as off about this group.

The cafeteria was small, seating was limited. Why was no one else sitting with them? Were they supposed to be either super popular or freaks? Figuring out this new social system was hard. I hated succumbing to it but I knew I had to so I could blend in.

"Who are they?" I nodded my head in the group's direction. If anybody could tell me I'm sure it was Jessica. Most of the gossip obviously passed through this girl. I would want to keep her on my good side.

Jessica eyes lighted up at my interest, excited to share. "They're the Cullens. They moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska. They were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esmee. Emmett, the big guy, Edward and Alice the dark pixie haired one are all biologically related. Then Rosalie and Jasper, the two blonds are related."

I nodded encouraging her to go on. This was interesting.

"Rosalie is together with Emmett. Jasper is with Alice. Isn't it weird? It's like incest or something."

"Right, yeah…" I force a smile then nod as if to agree with her. My gaze drifted to Edward. Was he unattached then? That did seem odd.

He turned his head and stared back, his gaze unwavering from across the cafeteria as if I had called his name. I ducked my head embarrassed that he had caught me staring again again.

Smooth Claire, real smooth. But whatever, I didn't really care what the guy thought of me. I didn't really like his arrogant, indifferent look he always seemed to wear.

Jessica had caught where my gaze had been directed. "Don't bother. He doesn't date." She used this scoffing tone that I definitely caught, as if to say: "Girl, in your dreams." I wondered when he rejected her advances. Not that I could really blame him. Still I played along.

"Gay?" I asked, the words jumping out of my mouth before I could even consider where they were coming from. Edward really didn't remind of Zach at all though even if he was perfect looking and his pants were kind of tight. He seemed indifferent to not only girls but guys and pretty much everybody except his family.

Jessica gave me a condensing look. "Uh, yeah, must be." She gave an eye roll as she began to walk out of the cafeteria. I gave a weary sigh and followed her as the bell rang. I turned one last time to their direction but their table was already deserted. I frowned and moved on.

* * *

Sadly I had to take gym again. New student so I had to follow their district rules. I used to do cheerleading and that was okay. But gym, it was never much fun no matter where you take it. I couldn't do cheerleading as the squad was already filled. Besides I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. At least today, the first day, we actually didn't do anything expect going over rules in class.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I had seriously considered faking all the signatures on my form. Luckily I didn't have to. The other teachers didn't share Mr. Banner's introduction enthusiasm. I was able to return the form to Ms. Cope.

By the time I made it to the school parking lot it was filled with students. Mike ran up to me. "Hey, a bunch of us are going to the La Push beach if it is nice next weekend. Want to come?"

I wondered exactly what 'nice' weather qualified around here as. Still, it could be fun, and it wasn't a date but a group outing. "Sure," I agreed.

Mike smiled. "Great. Well, I got to go." He waved and raced off to join some buddies. I smiled a little and shook my head as I headed off to my truck. I got in, turned on the radio. I fiddled with it from the super poppy stations to something calmer, a little more to my tastes. I smiled as a song by Enya filled my speakers as I pulled out of my space. I was about ready to pull in to the entry way and turn out onto the street when once again the silver Volvo got there first.

Oh come on! I thought. Give me a break.

I slapped my steering wheel. Then my eyes caught a flash of the driver as they sped past. They, or should I say he, had bright bronze hair and pale skin.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm… Not really sure how I feel about this chapter; hopefully will get better further in. What do you think? Even if you hate it at least let me know why, in a nice way of course. **

**It made me laugh writing the part where Jessica comments how it is like incest that the Cullens are all dating each other and Claire is just right, yeah… If you're a Paire shipper you might get it though you may not think it is funny. I'm weird I guess. **

**Also one more thing. I really don't know how often I'll be updating. I'll have to see. Thanks for taking the time to read this! :) **


	3. My Own Private Freak Show

"_Your 'gift' Is that what you call it?_"

"_What do you call it?_"

"_My own private freak show._"

- Claire, The Haitian, (Godsend)

Part Three:

* * *

"So what brings you to Forks?" He tilts his head to the side.

I've been asked this question a lot by now so the answer falls off my lips easily. "My dad got a promotion to manager at the mill here."

Edward nods. He probably already knew this. Still, he asked. He is just being polite after all. You can't very well be lab partners and not say anything to each other. Though, for a while there I did consider it.

Well, for now I probably should take the high road. It is only polite to ask a question in return. "So what brought you to Forks?" I ask.

"My father Carlisle got a job offer here. He's a doctor."

I nod. I already knew this. It was common knowledge. There didn't seem to be much privacy in Forks, every body knew every body, one of those small town things. It wasn't exactly the most reassuring thing for a person like me.

I felt like I should say something more but had no idea as to what. And I was not going to start talking about the weather. I am not that lame.

Edward turned away back into his listless state. He didn't seem to want to continue the conversation as having met the required amount of small talk. He wasn't exactly what I would describe as warm, inviting or social. Now he could go back to whatever he thought about.

Whatever, like I really want to talk to him too; Mr. I-think-the-parking-lot-is-a-race-course. I don't know what his problem is but I'm sure it is hard to pronounce.

Edward stares at me for a moment, a slight frown barely detectable against his hard features. Then he turns to look back out the window, again.

Okay, I admit, I was trying to figure him out. He does seem rather peculiar.

What type of guy was he? He was undoubtedly smart, by the looks of his car and clothes, rich, and grudgingly, I have to admit, gorgeous. That was obvious. He could use these to his advantage. He could be very popular.

Was there some scandal involving him, a black mark? Some how this didn't seem like the case. I would have definitely already heard about it from Jessica. The Cullens just seemed above it, high school that is.

They'd walk gracefully down the school halls I had observed, not even bothering to look at their peers as they passed by. I don't think I've seen them talk or in any way try to associate with their fellow students. Not because they're shunned but like because they shun the entire student body. I'm sure there would be many people who would like to hang with them, maybe...

From the girls who stare wistfully as Rosalie passes by, longing to be even a fraction as beautiful as she (which, okay I kind of get. Who wants a friend that looks like a goddess? They would make you feel inferior all the time plus relating to goddess would be kind of hard).

To the girls who stare at Alice who is different, more subtle kind of beautiful and her perfect choice of wardrobe. Or to any of the three Cullen guys which any girl in school would love to be asked out by. Not that they're available…

Oh never mind.

Edward seemed like he just didn't care about school at all if him always perfectly answering questions in class say otherwise. It was just purgatory to him or something. He seemed very careful, yet reckless at the same time. Like when he would drive way too fast. I was still kind of annoyed by that. But then, I suppose that is kind of obvious.

I didn't get him at all. But that was okay. I had my own problems to concentrate on, besides the ones listed on this worksheet. I glanced at Edward. His sheet was already completely filled with his elegant handwriting and he was still off staring out the window again. Was it so hard for him to at least pretend that he was interested in the lesson?

I swiftly filled out the blank space next to the question then the next. I'm the second one finished. The beginning of a smile took my face. Edward wasn't the only one good at biology.

* * *

"Dude!" Mike flicked his head to the side for it the get the brunt of the attack; the attack being Eric's french fries. Mike retaliated with one of his chips.

"Oh my God, you are so immature." Lauren gave an exaggerated eye role and turned to make doe eyes at Tyler. Tyler looked like he was itching to join in but cast a nervous glance at Lauren. Jessica was unabashedly urging Mike on. I scooted down to the less rowdy end of the lunch table joining Angela. She grinned at me seeing my look.

"High school, the modern jungle..." She trailed one of her fries through her ketchup then took a bite. She looked off, her eyes unfocused, thoughtful. "Hmm, that would be an interesting essay, comparisons of high school to the wild."

"What class would you write it for?" I ask, curious.

"Psychology." She answers.

I'm impressed. That is a class that normally only senior take. It's a hard class to get into.

"What about you? What's your favorite subject?"

"Biology." I don't hesitate.

Angela doesn't say anything. Her eyes move across the cafeteria to rest on the Cullen's table. A couple of preppy freshmen girls walk past clustered together, their faces red and smiles covering their faces. One of them makes a show of dropping something. She pretends to be mortified and bends down to retrieve her stuff casting glances up at the Cullen table which is right there.

It is so obvious it was staged. Her friends don't move to help her. They just stand a few feet away giggling. The Cullens ignore their antics. When the girl realizes that Edward hasn't even looked at her (I'm assuming she is hoping Edward notices but I could be wrong) and isn't going to help her pick her things up she quickly stuffs her things in her bags in a huff and races off to join her friends. Edward leaves the cafeteria a minute later. He probably tired of being stared at.

I immediately think back to my freshmen year with Jackie. Oh God I hope I wasn't anything like them…

Angela looks back at me. "Biology huh?"

I flush. "I like Biology. It's interesting." I state firmly. It is the truth, I tell myself in my mind.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't blame you if you were more interested in certain specimens over the algae." Angela takes a sip of water, almost effectively covering her smile.

I feel like scowling darkly. I want to scream out that I'm not like every other girl in this place. I have no interest in Edward Cullen. But saying that would make her assume I really do. So I don't say anything and nibble at my lunch pretending I hadn't even caught her drift.

Somebody else was giving up a little more attention than I'd like. "You know what my favorite subject is?" Mike asks, not waiting for an answer as he joins us, having vanquished Eric. "Lunch!" He smiles at his own joke then stuffs a handful of Eric's lost fries into his mouth. Jessica has joins us because Mike has. She watches him with pride in her eyes. Angela and I smile at each other and try to hide them behind our hands.

A guy with brown hair and glasses hesitates with his lunch tray from the seat across from Angela. Cheeks a little red he sits down hastily mumbling hello. Angela's eyes flick up to see who it is then to cast her eyes back down to her hands; a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She speaks even more softly than usual in reply.

I just smile knowingly looking between them. I look from Mike and Jessica, to Lauren and Tyler to Eric who is absorbed in his game boy. I excuse myself and leave the cafeteria early. I decide to pick up my books at my locker. I don't mind getting to class early. I could get started on my Biology homework.

I wander down the empty halls. I enjoy the solitude. It is nice, the quiet, to be alone with my thoughts. I really have changed quite a lot over the past year.

That's when I hear it, the tinkling of a piano drift through the air, soft and whimsical. It perfectly fits my mood. I try to place the song but I cannot. I haven't heard it before I'm sure. It is enchanting. Who in this school could play like a virtuoso?

I'm drawn to it. I follow the music down the hall. I stop in front of the open door to the music room. I want to know who it is who plays so amazing. But I don't want to disturb them. I decide to just peek in.

A breeze whips by, blowing my hair in my face. Startled, I take a step back, tucking my hair behind my ears. No one is in the hall. It certainly wasn't a fan or open window. I notice the music has ceased. I walk into the room, but there is no one there. Strange, I think. I turn to leave for gym, glancing over my shoulder at the empty piano bench.

* * *

Okay, so gym wasn't too bad; mostly because of my ability. Because of it my body is near perfection. I have perfect hearing, sight, taste, touch, smell; well as perfect as it can get for a human. My muscles are toned and I don't tire easily. I don't get sick, not even acne.

Really, it was amazing, but also scary. Sure I was pretty much guaranteed an A in P.E. but still… My being a freak again… I was never going to be normal.

"Were…you…some kind of…health freak?" Jessica puffed beside me, her face red.

Jessica, you have no freaking idea. I didn't bother to answer, letting her comment slide. Jessica was struggling to keep up. I was only just beginning to feel the burn in the back of my legs.

Today our coach had us running two laps around the field in our gym outfits, which consisted of t-shirts and shorts, in the rain. So, yeah, I was kind of in lead with the jocks. I made sure not to pass them though no matter how much I wanted to get back inside.

Forks high school was home of the Spartans. The baseball players were practicing in an enclosed field one over. On one half of the field the soccer team was practicing and on the other half the cheerleaders.

Of course my eyes were naturally drawn to them. First thing I though was: how the heck did they stand to be out in this weather in such short skirts? I mean back in Texas it was warm so different story…

Also well, it just brought a lot of it back I guess, from my time in Odessa. I stared wistfully at them as I run past. Life was so much simpler back then, no hiding in the shadows. It was like looking into a mirror reflecting back an old life, a time past, something that could no longer be.

Their ridiculous chants echoed across the field, filling my head. They formed a human pyramid, Lauren climbing to the top. Of course she'd be a cheerleader. I should have known.

As I turned away I heard a shriek. As I looked back I saw the girls in a heap on the ground. Slowly they got up, brushed themselves off, all but one. One member of the squad bent over Lauren to help her up. Lauren's moan reached all the way to us as we watched her clutch her arm to her side.

I of course had stopped running at this point. Jessica had stopped as well so as not to run into me. She looked to where I was and her mouth opened. I figured it was safe bet that the whole school was going to know about this by next period. Oh the drama of it all. I didn't particularly like Lauren but I could still feel sympathetic towards her fall.

The other members of the squad helped Lauren off the field. Our P.E. teacher shouted from across the field close to the front of school, signaling us and the rest of the class to finish up our laps. Well, we might as well. Not really anything we could do to help. It was up to the school nurse now. I broke out into a steady jog. Jessica groaned and followed.

I felt a burst of adrenaline. Running had always made me feel free; that if I just kept running eventually my problems would be ripped from my skin, being left behind, clearing my mind. With the adrenaline coursing through my veins I raced to the head of the pack. I relaxed into a steady rhythm. As we passed by the P.E teacher he glanced at his watch.

Chest heaving I took a swig of my water bottle. Jessica arrived several moments later. She braced herself against the wall stretching. "P.E...is stupid." She took another deep breath. I passed her a water bottle as we headed for the showers.

"Ms. Butler? Might I have a moment?" The teacher puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn around surprised.

"Yes?" What could he want?

"Have you ever thought about competing?" The teacher has this spark of excitement in his eye.

"Excuse me?" I ask warily. I notice Jessica is waiting for me outside the locker room doors staring at us curiously.

"Join the Forks high school track team and compete of course! I coach it during the season. You've got some great potential if you got some training. You have a nice stride and keep an even, fast pace. You might make a nice long distance runner. What do you say?"

I pretend to consider for a moment. "I'm sorry. Running just really isn't my thing."

"Is it the extra time? It wouldn't take too much. You could even end up winning a scholarship you know." He holds this tidbit out, trying to bribe me.

Okay, first of all my competing would not be fair to the others; the ones who work hard to get where they are without the help from a power, though really I don't know how much of it is my power and how much of it is me.

Second, what if I did and won? These things tend to end up in the local paper, especially with towns this small with not much else to write a story about. I didn't need my name, even if part of it was fake, or my picture floating around out there. They could find me. And lastly I would stand out just that much more to my fellow classmates.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." I turn back around and head off.

I hear him call behind me. "Well, at least think about it!"

"Think about what?" Jessica asks, confused as she follows me inside.

"Nothing," I say.

I promise myself next time I'll be behind the jocks.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the Forks athletic teams are actually know as the Spartans. I looked it up online. Yay for research! **


	4. Nothing to Hide

**A/N: **First, if you're a Heroes fan you should know that there is talk that the show may be canceled. This is an awesome show so please help do what you can to prevent this from happening. Write NBC, sign the petitions floating the internet. Save Heroes, Save my muse.

So I was looking at story stats (it shows how many hits and visits my stories get and sorts them into what countries the visits came from). Sometimes I forget subconsciously that what I post here on the internet can be read by people from all over the world. I know some of you may be thinking "well duh…."Anyways when I was looking I was blown away by the fact that people from all over the world, all continents (well not Antarctica) have visited my stories. People from all over can be united by common interests. Kind of cool when you think about it.

Some one from a place called Gibraltar visited. I had never heard of this place before now. I ended up googling it. For those of you who are interested it is an overseas British territory. You learn something new every day. Anyways just wanted to share that with you, moving on…

Anyways tomorrow is Valentines Day so I thought I'd work extra hard and get this chapter to you early as my gift to you. Tada! Oh and I had to include the quote below, too funny.

Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It is very encouraging. I try to reply to all the reviews I get. I'd like to say thanks to: Kara, CosmoGirl2, T-race and Andie for their reviews now because I couldn't directly reply since they are anonymous.

For those who actually read my rambling here thanks. Now on to what I'm sure you're here for, the story!

* * *

Lyle Bennett: [about Claire's tape] I'm going to post this on YouTube and make like a million bucks!  
Zach: YouTube's free, you idiot!  
Claire Bennet: Zach you're not helping!

-Season 1, Episode 7: Nothing to Hide

Part Four:

* * *

I've been smiling all morning this Friday. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Today it is sunny. I'm not joking, it really is. I'm riding a natural high and can't come down. I get to school early and sit on the one of picnic tables, planning on getting some extra studying in before class. I stay out there until the last minute. I think in Forks they should close school for sun and not snow.

I walk into Biology and take my seat. I'm surprised Edward isn't here yet. He always gets here before me. I frown but flip open my text book anyways and take out my notebook.

Edward never shows. I find it hard to concentrate. I keep expecting him to walk through the door (not of course I could picture Edward showing up late for a class). I've grown used to his moody presence, what some might call companionable silence and the occasional conversation.

I even miss our unspoken competition (well at least to me there is one) in class on who can answer the most questions. Without Edward Mr. Banner starts feeding me some of the tougher questions. Most of them I answer correctly. I almost turn over to him and smirk after answering another question only to remember he isn't here.

During lunch all everyone can talk about is the weekend trip to La Push next week. They are all hoping the weather holds until then. I hope it holds too, but not just for the trip but indefinitely.

I keep wondering where he is. Is he sick? Out of town? I sneak a few glances over at the Cullen's table. They aren't there. They didn't come to school at all. I ask Jessica about it. She says the Cullen's never come to school when it is sunny. They start their weekend early. They are big nature freaks and are always taking off to go camping and hiking. The school doesn't complain. They always keep their grades up.

I find that rather odd. They didn't strike me as the outdoors type.

I sigh, shrug it off and force a smile, trying to participate in the excitement of going to La Push next week.

* * *

"Have fun camping?" I glance over at Edward beside me in Biology. It is Monday, the Cullens are back and its raining again.

"Hiking actually." He says rather distractedly.

"Really? Couldn't wait for Saturday?" I prod him for more information.

"No, in Forks you never know how long nice weather will hold." He replies tersely.

Well, that was true. It was one of the rainiest places in the U.S.A. I kind of noticed.

"Where'd you go?" I really don't know why I'm bugging him about this. It isn't any of my business.

He turns and looks me in the eye. "We went on Granite Creek trail by the Goat Hill Ravine." He obliges my rudeness.

I'm about to accept his answer and drop the whole thing when I pause, still staring at his face, his eyes. A little alarm is going off in the back of my head.

"Your eyes…" I say it quietly, almost to myself. "They've changed colors."

He looks away taking away the eyes I had pointed out. "No they haven't." He said with a steel glint in his voice. This is obviously a touchy subject. He was probably self conscious about his contacts perhaps? If of course, that is what it was. But I plowed on.

"No," I say shaking my hand and at the same time dismissing his answer. When I first came here they were the golden butterscotch. Over time they slowly became darker and darker. I never noticed, the change was subtle and I, and many others didn't frequently stare into his eyes for obvious reasons. But they were different. I knew it. Now they were back to the way they were when I first met him. And contacts didn't do that.

It was like he read my mind. "It is just the lighting. They have always been this color." He wants me to accept this answer and leave it alone.

"Okay, if you say so." I wouldn't press him about it, but I knew…

For the rest of class Edward is stiffer than usual. He doesn't stare out the window as often. It makes me very aware of his silent presence and close proximity. It is becoming hard concentrate. I can't believe I actually thought his absence strange. I was beginning to wish he'd leave and go camping again or whatever it was he did.

I grip my pencil tighter. I scribble down some more notes on something Mr. Banner said. I'm not really into it though. I had already read ahead on this section Friday.

I hum and rhythmically tap my pencil lightly against the table to the beat of the song I heard from the mysterious piano player. My mind drifts to inconsequential things.

I feel more than see his face turned toward me from the corner of my vision. I realized what I am doing and stop. Edward's face is unreadable as he looks away again and once more it is like I don't exist.

* * *

Jessica stops me and Angela from entering the cafeteria for lunch just yet. "You have to listen to this song. It's the sickest." Jessica insisted. She selected a song off her iPhone. Some hip hop/pop song plays. Jessica tells me the song name and artist.

Who puts a dollar sign in their name I wonder. And the lyrics are kind of the generic pop party tune variety. This isn't real music. I immediately think back to the mysterious piano player. I prefer that music but I don't want to think about that now. Forget weird Biology partners, homework, and all the actual seriousness of hiding and keeping my secret. I needed some space in my over crowded brain.

I sway my body a bit to the beat. Jessica bobs her head a bit, grinning at me as if to say I told you so. I make a mental eye roll. The song is okay. I really just want to take shake loose everything from my mind. That's what I do, I mean what the hell; it is just us.

I let my body take over, moving my hips and stretching my arms out in the empty hallway. Jessica taps her foot a bit but doesn't leave the side of the wall. I smile and close my eyes, losing myself to the beat. I give a few exaggerated dance steps. Angela laughs. "Oh Claire!" I smirk but don't open my eyes. I whip off the scarf I had been wearing, swirling it around in the air like a rhythmic gymnast, like how we used to do in cheerleading.

Abruptly the music stops mid chorus. I stop in mid step, surprised. I open my eyes. Angela and Jessica are crimson. I look to where their eyes are directed, to the end of the hall. I drop my scarf.

Walking down the hall is none other than Edward Cullen. He raises one brow at me, not even looking at Angela and Jessica. I'm mortified but I refuse to show it. I meet his gaze steadily. Our eyes continue to hold each other's until he has stopped right in front of me. He doesn't break eye contact with me, bends down to one knee and picks up my fallen scarf.

"I believe you dropped this." His face holds a smirk as he presents it to me.

Wordlessly I take it back. Feeling slightly snarky I want to snap a witty comeback but nothing jumps to my tongue.

Edward walks into the cafeteria without another word or glance. I let out the breath I had been holding. Jessica and Angela look down, still kind of embarrassed even though they weren't the ones letting loose in the hallway.

Jessica is quickly over it. She practically squeals. "Oh my God Claire!"

Angela covers her mouth, fruitlessly suppressing her laughter.

I shrug it off, thinking it is best to pretend it never happened. "Come on, we should get something to eat." I try to ward off my embarrassment.

They stare at me then burst out laughing at my expense. I turn heel and stomp into the cafeteria. I make point not to look over at the Cullen table, my head held high, flanked by my two giggling-like-freshmen-companions.

We go through the line. I don't grab much to eat. We make our way to our usual table. The guys are at one end, heavily involved in a discussion about some video game. Mike is the only one who notices our arrival.

"Where were you guys?" he asks us all but looks at me.

Jessica doesn't say anything, obviously put out with being called 'guys'. I myself don't care to answer that question. It isn't any of his business.

"No where." I say, shooting looks at Angela and Jessica.

"What were you doing?" He presses, looking at Angela and Jessica's giggly state thinking they may let him on.

"Nothing," I say pointedly. Jessica opens her mouth to answer then catches my eye. She hastily closes it again.

Mike shakes his head and turns back to his guy group.

Now that Mike is gone Jessica is back with us. "Anyways I was waiting to tell you this but guess what?"

I open my mouth to make a lame guess but don't get to finish.

"Lauren broke her arm when she fell trying to do the human pyramid the other day!"

Angela and I don't say anything. We both kind of figured since the way she had been cradling her arm. But obviously we miss the point of this fact and Jessica quickly clues us in. "I hear she is off the squad so there is a new vacancy waiting to be filled. I think I may try out."

I think Jessica probably has the lungs for it. "Don't you think that may be presumptuous?"

"She is going to out for the season. Anyways they're going to be holding try outs in a couple weeks I hear." Jessica rolls her eyes at us annoyed that we weren't getting very excited over this. I feel strangely sympathetic to Lauren. I sigh.

Angela has her chin propped up by one arm, a faraway look in her eyes at she stares at a certain boy across the cafeteria, the boy with brown hair and glasses.

"The dance is in a couple weeks." She says quietly.

"You should ask him." I tell her.

"You think so?" Angela asks. She plays with her hands agitatedly. "There is still a chance that Ben might ask me though; on his own."

"Well, yeah, could be. Give him a week or so. If not then ask him to the dance."

"Really?" She asks, relief seeping into her voice.

"Absolutely. I think he likes you. He's just shy probably." I give her a kindly smile. Ben is good guy and I think he'll do right by Angela. I almost don't understand her problem. So he is shorter than she but that isn't a good reason not to date a person. I wished I had her problems.

"Do you think you're going Claire?" Angela asks me. Jessica leans in closer to hear my answer.

I consider the question. A dance might be fun, but who would I go with? Not to mention the last dance I went to, the homecoming at my old high school definitely turned into a night I wouldn't forget, but not in a good way. I suppressed a shudder. It may be too soon.

"Nah, not this time I think." I say shrugging it off. Besides I think I've got enough dancing done right now to last me for a long time.

Jessica looks over her shoulder to where Mike sits goofing off with his friends. "No one asked you." Jessica concludes with a pitying voice that had almost a twinge of sympathy in it I thought I detected. But I know she is happy that Mike hasn't asked me yet. But he hasn't asked her yet either.

I don't want to go not because I wasn't asked. There was still a great opportunity for that what with there being still several weeks to go till the dance. I'm sure if I wanted one of guys here to ask me out I could get them to or they might on their own with no prompting on my part. Eric, Tyler, Mike… They were possibilities. But first, I didn't need the enemies this would cause with some girls at school. Second, I just wasn't interested in any of them and wouldn't want to give them the wrong impression.

"You can come with us anyways. Lots of girls do it. It could be fun." Angela offers.

I give her appreciative smile but shake my head. I do not want to be one of those girls who sit on the wall all night, not that I think this would happen considering some of the ways the guys here have been staring at me have been any indication.

I just didn't want to go really. I'd rather be home reading or something. I just didn't have the same interests I used to. And I didn't want to get too involved here. Who knows, I may have to move suddenly again. I don't want to get attached then leave it all behind.

"Well, Angela and I were thinking about going dress shopping next Sunday afternoon if some dates turn up. Want to come? It can be some fun girl time." Jessica offers.

I also consider this. I don't see why not. "We'll see." Is all I say for now on the matter.

I let Jessica's chatter wash over me as my gaze drifts unseeingly across the cafeteria, resting on a pillar plastered with flyers. I perk up.

"We should go."

Jessica cocks her head wondering what I could say that was more important than her discussing how she should wear her hair if she was asked to the dance.

"You mean you think you might go?" Angela asks in reference to the dance.

"No," I say and point to some different flyers on the pillar. "We should go to the school band concert they're holding." Also this would be a great opportunity to figure out who is my mysterious piano player. Surely they play for the band.

"Are you serious?" Jessica's upper lip curls. "Only the families of the band members and old people go to those. Besides, they kind of suck anyways."

Okay, so I obviously won't get any support from her. I notice Angela's face darkens slightly and she casts her eyes downward but doesn't say anything. Jessica notices too.

"Yeah, well, besides you Angie." She consoles. "You play a mean flute. Every one else…" Jessica rolls her eyes as she takes a sip from her diet soda. She looks over in Mike's direction. "That day is group bowling night anyways." She mutters.

I give Angela an encouraging smile ignoring Jessica's insensitive comment. "Really? Well then I'll have to go. I'd love to see you play."

Angela doesn't smile but her eyes say it all.


	5. What's Wrong with Wanting to be Normal?

Part Five:

* * *

Claire Bennet: Who I am? So what, I can crawl through a wood chipper and live to tell about it. That narrows my choices in life to freak or guinea pig, in most cases both. What's wrong with wanting to be normal? You should try it.

- Season 1, Episode 3: One Giant Leap

* * *

"Get started." Mr. Banner told the class. I frown at the battered old microscope and the slides. I have done this same experiment before. Oh well, maybe I'd learn something new, or not.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward made a small gesture at the equipment just as uneager as I. Maybe he had been in advance placement biology too. It would explain a bit. There wasn't exactly a diverse selection of courses to choose from here.

I sigh.

"Or, I could start, if you wish," He said quietly.

I shake my head then grab the microscope, dragging it towards me. I look through the eye piece and with a quick examination, start to pull the slide out. "Prophase." I state.

"May I?" He politely interjects. That was the thing about Edward, polite yet annoying. He is all poker face again now, no hint of the teasing guy from the hallway incident. I was still trying to forget that.

Instinctively his hand moves to stop me from removing the slide. They brush. I feel like I have just touched a live wire, not that I'd actually know what that felt like as I have never tested my ability out on that though I'm sure if I did it would something like this only painful.

Edward snaps his hand back instantly. He puts the offending hand out of sight in his pocket. That was kind of weird reaction if you asked me; though mine wasn't much better. I just stare at mine rather dumbly.

His hand was smooth, hard and ice cold. The feeling of them had been electrifying…

Edward didn't allow me to contemplate this, interrupting by clearing his throat, acting like nothing had happened. He made a motion with one finger for me to pass him the microscope to double check my work. A little offended that he didn't completely trust my judgment I anyways oblige him.

Okay, so I didn't jump to answer every single question. Neither did him though. Besides, when I was, I always got them right, well, most of the time.

He looks through the eye piece. "Prophase." He agrees then writes it down in an elegant script on the lab sheet. He switches the slides to the next one. Then he glances at this one. "Anaphase." His hand hovers over to the lab sheet again.

"May I?" I ask, mimicking the exact words he used. I hold out my hand. He arches his eyebrow slightly then passes the microscope over to me. Our skin doesn't touch again.

He was right again, he always seemed to be. It would have been satisfying if once he wasn't. In class when no one else answered a question Mr. Banner would always call on Edward who always got them right. The teacher even pulled some higher level questions, ones I didn't even know the answer to. He always got them right, every single one. Eventually Mr. Banner would frown and shuffle down the aisle to question the other students with easier ones.

Once when Mr. Banner was passing back graded tests I caught a glimpse of his grade. It was an A++. I should have figured. I wondered why he didn't just test out or something.

I nod to him to indicate that yes, he was right and could go ahead and mark it down. He wears a slight smirk as he does. I check the next slide, identify it, and he would double check me and vice versa.

We are the first group to finish. Other students are still struggling on the first slide. Many have their text books open under the table, flipping through them.

Mr. Banner comes by to check on our work. "Finished already?" He gives Edward a reproving look. "I hope you let Claire do some of the work."

"Actually," Edward says. "She indentified three of five."

"Really?" Mr. Banner turns to me while I mentally wince at this extra attention being brought to myself. A few of the stuck students that are waiting for help notice. My dad would have a field day if he knew. "Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root." Please drop it I mentally plead.

"Whitefish Blastula?" He probes.

Obviously my telepathic abilities suck. I sink a little into my chair. "Yeah," I reply, knowing that was only done with advanced students. That would make me special, more intelligent. Another wall had sprung up between me and my peers. This being average thing isn't easy.

"Were you in advance placement in…what was it? Portland Oregon?"

I nod once. To the keen eyed observer this should seem out of place. I don't think I really fit in with the from-Oregon crowd. Oregon I am sure isn't Sunnyville either and with the whole sun streaked hair and tanned skin… But I have noticed that most people do not question such slight mysteries, rather they let them pass then to dive into something with unknown depths.

After Banner leaves I turn to see what Edward is doing only to find he is studying me with a thoughtful expression.

I couldn't help it. "What?"

"People, everyone is the same yet unique. All have the ability to break forth from their mold, but do they? Only but a few do. No, most would rather blend in to the point of invisibility, sheep, wanting to be led."

Okay, I did ask but seriously, where did this come from? I mean I guess what he just said makes sense and all; it is kind of what I'm trying to do here but when did guy become a philosopher? Is this the type of stuff he thought about during class? "I'm not sure I follow…"

He opens his mouth to further elaborate then shakes his head once thinking better of it

"No really, come on." I move my face into his line of sight, making him look me in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" He utters softly. His eyes seem to go out of focus for a second, his brow furrowed. Then his face settles back into his usual smooth, blank, expressionless face.

I drop it knowing I won't get anything more out of him.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap… The rubber eraser bounces off my blank homework repeatedly.

His hands had been so cold, like they had been left in a freezer.

Tap, tap, tap…

Or maybe it was just me. Maybe most people up here hand's were cooler. The blood was thinner or something.

Tap, tap, tap…

No, wait it is people from warmer climates who have thinner blood….I think.

Tap, tap, tap…

Whatever, it had to have really just been me. Maybe my hands had been just really warm then or something. Or I have an overactive imagination… probably.

Tap, tap, tap…

But when our hands touched and there was that electric feeling pulse, I could have sworn…

The taps slow to a stop.

Maybe that is what people are always talking about when they say sparks flew.

Oh God, there is no way…

I groan and flop backwards on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Okay, yes, he is gorgeous in a, well; I'm not exactly sure what word I would use to describe his type of gorgeousness. Edward was, well different from every body else too. That much was obvious. He too, like me, seemed to try to blend in, but also…like he didn't really care to. He just naturally stood out I guess. He was different, in what I'd have to say, a good way.

No, no, no, no! I am, and will not ever think of Edward that way, even consider it again. I am not going to join the throng of the young freshmen girls and drool over him and giggle when he walks past. I know better. I learned, the hard way what seemingly gorgeous guys are capable of. Besides, I console myself; he doesn't have much of personality going for him. Well…

I shove the idea, the very thought in to the very back of my mind where I hope to forget I ever thought it.

I continue to stare at my white ceiling letting all thought drain from my mind as I rhythmically breathe in the out. I think it would be cool to get some of those glow in the dark star stickers and stick them up there, making constellations. I'm tired of it always being overcast. I'd like to see the stars again, even if it is inside. I mentally add it to my shopping list.

Edward's words from earlier today drift back to me.

"_All have the ability to break forth from their mold, but do they? Only but a few do. No, most would rather blend in to the point of invisibility, sheep, wanting to be led…"_

When I thought of Edward I definitely didn't think of sheep… more predatory.

Another predator's image flashes before me and I wince as if struck.

His eyes as they leered closer. The way my body felt as it was thrown against the wall, broken. The ominous footsteps as they echo, coming closer…

No, he was dead, I saw it myself. He was run through by the Japanese man. He would never hurt me again.

I'd never admit to anybody but I still had the occasional nightmare about it. The thought of it, what could have happened, what did happen to a girl I once called a friend and many others… It still petrified me, my body would grow tense, my breathing ragged. I'd have to turn the light on and wait for my heart to calm. He was the monster, my personal boogey man.

But he was dead. I had to let go of the fear I had stored up. It was over. All I had to worry about now was avoiding the company. That was my mission now. I had to be careful. No one could ever know.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got a really big test coming up to study for, the rest of my school, work and plus I've been under the weather. I know this chapter is a little short but the next will be much longer. I promise! I've been hard at work on it.


	6. More Than the Surface

Part Six:

* * *

"_You said you had a hole in your head, maybe when they took it out you like rebooted or something?_"

"_I'm not a hard drive_"

"No, you're Little Miss Miracle Grow_"_

"Don't ever call me that again_"_

- Zach, Claire (_Don't Look Back_)

* * *

Come one! This couldn't be happening to me. Did this have to happen now? I mean really, of all times?

I want to give my truck a swift kick. I mean, what's one more dent on this thing? I don't though, knowing it won't help the situation. But it would make me feel better.

I had been coming home from school when my truck broke down. I managed to pull it off to the side of the road. I was supposed to go home and do my homework and get that done before tonight. I was going to pick up Angela and take her to her school concert because her parents couldn't take her. They were doing some marriage counseling to a couple at the church Mr. Weber was pastor of. How was I going to give a ride if I couldn't even get back to my own house? How was going to figure out who the piano player was?

I prop up the hood, staring in bewilderment at this foreign world spread out before me. I didn't have a clue what to do. I guess I could fiddle around but I didn't want to screw it up more than it already was.

I could walk up to one of the houses along the street and ask for help. That just seemed weird though.

Me: Hello, you don't know me, or wait this is Forks, maybe you do. Anyways my truck had the misfortune to break down right on your curb. You wouldn't happen to know how to fix it? I'm clueless.

I fish my cell out of my pants pocket. I suppose I could call dad. He could pick me up and Angela too if bad came to worse. I punch in the number, my thumb hesitating over the call button.

"Need some help?" A warm voice asks.

I spin around from under the hood, or at least try to. I bump my head and wince.

"You okay?" The guy asks not quite keeping the amusement out of his tone.

I rub the spot, scowling. There won't even be a bruise. My ability took care of that. I look up to see who my Good Samaritan is. "Yeah," I mutter then flush. I recognize him. He was the one who sold me this blasted truck. "Jacob Black?"

He flashes me a smile obviously knowing who I was. I find myself grinning back nonetheless. "Good memory." He nods then shrugs at the truck. "She giving you some problems?"

"I don't know what is wrong." I admit. "_It_ just sort of stalled out on me." Who calls a car "she"? I thought you only called ships that.

I move out of his way, allowing him to peek under the hood. He messes around there for a moment. I hear a clanking noise. Then he ducks back out and rubs the grease on his jeans. "Try it now."

It didn't even look like he really had done anything. But then what would I know? Dubiously I open my truck door, climb inside and turn the ignition. My truck roars, quite literally, roars to life. I scramble out.

"How did you do that?"

Jacob chuckles at my amazement. "Come here. I'll show you."

We both bend under the hood. "See this here." He taps a part that to me; looks suspiciously like all the other parts. "Some times you just got to give her an old whack. That should get her going."

I give him a rather impish smile. "Oh, for a moment there I thought you were just a brilliant mechanic."

"Oh I am," He retorts flashing his big toothed grin again. "You just got to know her little quirks, the little ways she works. Treat her right and she won't fail you. And while we're on this page she probably going to need an oil change in a month's time or so."

"Well now I know exactly what mechanic to call."

Jacob laughs. "Yeah, call me anytime."

He gives the interior one last cursory glance. "Oh, and this part right here is wearing down. It is going to need to be replaced. You can pick up a new one at the hardware store." Jacob slammed the hood shut.

"Um, where is that?" I ask feeling rather stupid.

"Well, from here if you just continue on until the main road and take a right-. You know, why don't I just show you? It is only a couple minutes from here."

"Really? You don't have some where to be?"

"Nah, I was just taking my dad, Billy Black, to visit a friend. He can't drive himself because of his legs." He swings a thumb over his shoulder at Chief Officer Swan's house behind him. "They're probably really engrossed in the game by now. They won't miss me."

Chief Officer Swan. I knew that name. Oh yeah, Jessica had mentioned him in her rambles. He was Forks' bachelor. He used to be married but his wife got frustrated with the small town, rain and not being able to have children so she left years ago.

I look to the small house on the end of the street where colors from the TV could be seen flickering from the window. I felt a pang of empathy for the man for living here all alone with no family. What an existence, to be almost completely alone.

I turn back to Jacob and his easy cadence, shaking off the forlornness that had begun to creep up on me. "Well I accept your offer." I say with a courtly air. He gives a mock bow as I open the door to my truck. Jacob climbs in on the passenger side. "We're off to see the wizard." So he'd had seen the _Wizard of OZ _too. I grin at Jacob as I turn on my truck and back out. I think Jacob and I could be pretty good friends.

"You like this stuff?" Jacob casts a glance to the truck stereo and the station that is playing. "It is so…old."

Okay, so maybe not _really_ good friends. I toss him a mock look of annoyance. "At least I have taste." I laugh. "And for the record this isn't old. This song was only recorded last year." Jacob just shakes his head and we sit in companionable silence for minute before he gives me directions.

"Left, no, my left!" He shouts as I almost miss our turn and take it a little sharply, barely missing the curb.

"What, do you think you're invincible? Slow down next time." He shouts, the color rushing back to his face. With a sigh he leans back into his seat throwing a hand over his eyes. I feel myself blush at his words. I guess I'm not the only reckless driver (and if I remember correctly I have been rather reckless behind the wheel before).

"Our lefts are the same," I grumble at his theatrics as I steer my clunker more into my lane.

At least Jacob looks more jolted then angry. He shrugs it off. I suppress my random urge to giggle. I do not giggle.

"We're here." I pull up in front of one building along a row of them called _Newton's Hardware_. We both get out and walk inside, a little bell on the front door announcing our entrance.

I notice one light, brown haired and pasty, skinned guy behind the counter wearing a name tag. Of course I don't need a name tag to know who it is. I turn my back on him pretending to be very interested in some screws. He of course comes over to talk to me anyways. Damn, why didn't it click that if the store is called Newton Hardware then it is probably run by the Newtons?

"Hey Claire," Mike gives me a lopsided puppy dog look.

I restrain myself from visibly wincing. I put on a forced half smile. "Hey yourself. I didn't know your family owned this store."

"Actually I think I mentioned that last week during lunch." He looks slightly affronted.

Oops…

Jacob doesn't quite muffle his chuckle. Mike eyes snap to him realizing we had walked in together. "And you are?"

"I'm Jacob Black." He turns away from him dismissively and looks down at me. "I'm going to go find the part. Why don't you stay and chat here with your …friend."

I scowl at his retreating back as he disappears around one of the shelves effectively abandoning me to Mike. I knew this was for the curb incident.

Great…

"So…" I twirl a piece of hair around one finger. "Do you work here often?"

"I work here after school most week days. My parents think it is good work experience."

"Ah," Is all I say. I walk down one aisle falsely pretending to be interested in what lies on display. Mike follows me. I subtly peer around hoping to see Jacob. He has vanished. We were going to have words later.

"I only work till after six."

I don't say anything. He doesn't get the hint. Shouldn't he be watching the counter? But no, this is small trust worthy Forks; there aren't any other customers in the store anyways.

"Maybe, if you want, we can swing by and catch a movie later or something."

Crap. I have a good imagination. I can just picture it in my head, him reaching over during the movie, trying to hold my hand with his clammy ones….

"Um, I have this thing to go to, Angela's school concert." Thank God.

"You're going to that?" He exclaims. Jessica and he were so meant to be.

"Yeah, I am." My eyes flash, daring him to comment.

"Oh, uh, okay." He shuffles his feet. "So what are you looking for anyways? Maybe I could help you find it.

Yes, maybe he could. Apparently Jacob has fallen off the face of this planet.

So I find myself telling him everything, well, not _everything._ I just describe my predicament, about my truck's issues, I giving Angela a ride and Jacob helping me. After I said that about Jacob he brightened up a bit. I also tried to describe the part that Jacob said needed to replace but then realized I really didn't know what I was talking about. I settled for wandering the aisles to find Jacob sending Mike looking in the other direction and away from me.

I stop, something catching my eye. Stick on glow in the dark stars. I remembered wanting some. I smile and pull a pack off the rack.

"…seriously man. I'm not pulling your leg. The tracks were really this big. I swear to God!"

I round the corner. Two men are talking, or one of them is. One was trying to look at packs and other backpacking equipment while his younger buddy was forming a circle with his hands, showing how big he thought the tracks were.

The scruffy bearded man waved his hand dismissively at him. "You're off your rocker."

"I'm not making it up or exaggerating. I really saw them. They were huge. They were as big as bear's but they weren't bear tracks."

"Well what were they then?" His friend says in exasperation.

"Wolf tracks." He states firmly.

"Wolf tracks… If they were that size they sure weren't a wolf. Mountain lion maybe... Thorton, you know him, the guy from Sekiu; he said there had been one in the area."

"It wasn't a mountain lion! These were wolf tracks, bigger than any I've seen but they were wolf tracks."

"Have you been taking a nip from the bottle? Besides not being very safe while out in the woods alone it can make you see the darnedest things-

"I didn't hallucinate any of this. I'm going to prove to you I saw them. I'll head back to the area with my camera. Maybe I can find some fresh prints and maybe I'll get lucky and-

"If there is something like that running around it is best not to go chasing after it. Leave it for the authorities to handle and just walk the Hall of Mosses for a while instead, much safer."

Hmmm… if a big mountain lion dragged me off to his den would I become the never ending snack? I shudder to think about it.

"Eavesdropping?" Jacob settles up beside me with a part in one hand. The two men move onto another aisle, out of sight.

"No, they're talking so loud I don't think it counts." I look a little closer at the strange piece he holds in his hands. "That's it?"

"Sure is."

"Then let's go."

We walk to the front of the store. Mike sees us and goes behind the counter. I put the glow in the dark star packet down as Jacob sets the part beside it. He startles me by moving to stand behind me very close and putting a hand on my shoulder. Mike gives him a dark look, huffing as he checked us out.

With Mike distracted I poked Jacob in the ribs. "Stop pushing buttons." I scolded. "Be nice."

He gave me an almost sincere mollified expression but his eyes just didn't reflect it.

I gave a quick thanks to Mike and pull Jacob by the arm out of the store. Jacob just gave me a lazy grin. "You're no fun. Live a little." He took the part out from the plastic bag. "I'll go ahead and install it. It should only take maybe ten minutes." He waved his hand off at a few of the surrounding buildings. "Go have yourself a look around."

I roll my eyes and walk up the first store, a music store. There was a piano card board cut out in the window. I put my hand up to the window feeling slightly wistful. I was taken back to the memories of when I was a little girl. I remembered going to piano lessons. I never practiced. It didn't matter to me back then. All I was interested in was playing and having fun like a normal girl. When you're little you think you're going to be so forever.

I pull the door open and let myself in. As my eyes adjust to the lighting I notice all the posters covering every spare inch of room. The radio was playing a local pop station. I skim over the titles on the CDs, most big name artists and groups. I wonder what they had in the classical/easy listening section…

That is when I fall. I land right before my destination on the floor staring at somebody's feet. The fact that I fell was bad enough without somebody there to witness my humiliation. I'm not a normally clumsy girl. I used to be on the cheerleading squad for a reason.

"Are you all right?" An unfortunately familiar voice inquires. A pale hand gently grabs my sleeve covered arm, easily pulling me to my feet.

This is like _Claire's Series of Freakishly Unfortunate Events. _I want to die. Hey, with me it wasn't like it was a permanent thing right? Just long enough for me to escape another awkward situation. Even melting into the floor sounds pleasant.

I glance at said floor so I don't have to look him in the eye. Then I solve the mystery of my unwanted detour to the land of grubby tiles and scruff marks: untied shoelaces. I quickly duck down to right it and also effectively hiding my flaming cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" It came out in an accusatory rush as I stood back up, the color in my cheeks returning to normal.

"My sister Alice informed me that the CD order I had placed would be in today. Apparently she was misinformed. She rarely is." His brows lower in puzzlement. "So now I'm here as you are, I presume, browsing." He says pointedly slow like I might misunderstand. His slightly perplexed expression vanishes like it never graced his features then, replaced with a roguish grin. He turns the inquisitiveness on me asking: "Looking to purchase that Keyha Keshna what ever do you call it CD? I remember you were quite found of it." He smirked.

Just the idea of it! No!

I open my mouth to correct him of his misinformed presumptions when I notice he was humming something, no singing softly along to the radio under his breathe, the lyrics to the song that Jessica played in the hall. A touch of smile plays at his mouth and his topaz eyes…twinkled at me?

The nerve of this guy… My brow furrows. If it wasn't so obvious he was teasing me this might actually be quite a comical situation. For him to even be singing such ridiculous crap… Even then he sounds pretty good though, just in need of a lyric change. It was so unfair. For that I scowled.

He laughed at my expression, earthy and warm, not so cold and unreadable for a moment. It was like a different side of apparently a multi-faceted personality. But what side was I seeing now? One moment he is indifferent, cold, and the next he is joking around like a friend of mine. I really didn't get this guy.

Not really knowing how to react I just roll my eyes at him in fake (or maybe not so fake) exasperation.

Then the ripples just fade out like they had never disturbed his icy smooth surface. "Was there anything in particular you were searching for?" He politely inquires.

I, still slightly thrown by his hastily changed manner say: "Uh, nah, just looking." I turn from him as if I was indeed casually browsing but keeping him in my peripheral vision.

"I did not take you be some one interested in classical music." He says in a clinical voice.

That was the general idea now. "How can you have a 'take' on some one without knowing them?"

He tilts his head studying me. "You are correct. I do not know you so shouldn't make assumptions. Please accept my apology."

"No need, no offense taken." Why does he talk like a one of the heroes from a Jane Austen novel?

"Very well. So what do you like to do with yourself so I may have a more 'general idea'?"

Now that was an interesting choice of his words…

"Well…" What could I say? "…I'm going to a concert tonight, the school concert." I say running my finger over artist labels, not really reading any of them.

Edward lifts an eye brow at me, his expression giving nothing away. He doesn't scoff at my choice of spending my evening like Matt or Jessica. I turn my face up to his, slightly surprised.

"Well then, I shall make sure to say hello to you there." He moves to the door. My brain refuses to connect with my mouth.

"Until tonight Claire," He says in his trade mark neutral voice with only a hint of inflection at the last word. I feel a tingle race along my spine at the sound of my name on his tongue, leaving goose bumps up my arms. He nods his head once at me as I can only manage out softly a surprised goodbye. Then he is gone.

I subconsciously rub my arm and look around me like I was coming out of a daze. I blink once then look back at the music section I was in. I didn't really feel like looking at any CDs anymore. Jacob was probably done now too.

I made my back out doors. I saw a flash of silver speeding out of the parking lot.

I shook my head as I went to stand by Jacob who was just finishing up.

"Nice car." He whistled, watching the Volvo disappear.

Guys and cars… "Whatever." I say feeling slightly put out.

Jacob just shakes his head and goes around the side of the truck to climb in.

"Hey Jake!" A dark, russet skinned youth runs over, grinning at Jacob.

"Seth, hey buddy." Jacob tousles the young teenager's hair. Seth squirms out of his reach still grinning. "What brings you to Forks?" Jacob asks.

Seth's exuberance mellows slightly at the conversational turn but still remains to appear upbeat. "Just trying to get Leah out of the house; I had to practically drag her. She is in the store over there browsing."

I notice Jacob eyes light up at the mention of this girl's name. He looks over to the grocery store across the way.

"How's you're sister doing?" Concern was plainly etched in his face and his voice was the most serious I had ever heard it.

"She has just been in a really weird funk lately like she is still in shock or something. I kind of miss the whole crying part. At least then she seemed alive. Now she is just so…apathetic."

"Ooh, apathetic that is a sixteen point Scrabble word. Didn't know you had it in you." Jacob jokes trying to lighten the mood but still looks grim. Seth good naturally gives a small laugh in appreciation. Then his eyes settle on me, finally fully registering my presence. His eyes widen, looking from me to Jacob then back again sputtering.

"I'm Claire." I stick out a hand. He grasps it with a vigorous shake.

"Seth, Clearwater, I'm Seth Clearwater."

I can't help but smile. "Nice to meet you."

He narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "Are you two going out? Cause if so then wow cause she is like way out of your league and if not do you think that I-

Seth got a half serious punch on the arm. "Watch yourself kid; she can hear you. Did I mention she is too old for you?"

"She is what? A junior? She is older than you!"

"We are not going out." He states firmly. I smile watching their banter. Mike is unknowingly getting avenged. I just put my face in my hands as I try not to laugh.

Seth turns and looks across the way, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Wait until I tell Leah you've finally got yourself a girlfriend."

A look of full blown panic shows on Jacob's face for a second before he quickly conceals with a steely exterior. He gripped Seth's arm leaning close growled out. "We are not going out. Don't tell Leah anything!"

"Geesh, I was kidding. Chill out." Seth pulls his arm free still grinning. "I don't what you see in my sister. But now I know my theory is correct of if you like h-"

"Manhandling my brother? Really Jake?" A girl around my age stands with one hand on her hip.

Seth drops the topic like a hot coal and Jacob snaps his arm back to his side in a flash. "No," Jacob says hurriedly.

"What'd you get?" Seth eager to change the subject and by the gleam in his eyes also equally as interested in what lay within the bag she carried.

Only the barest hint of smile shows. "No food if that's what you're wondering." A breeze shifts through her shoulder length black hair, blowing wisps into her warm earthy skin. She is beautiful, exotic some would say and I can see why Jacob is attracted towards her. Yet, even so there are dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and those very eyes seem to have lost a certain luster.

"Ah come on Lee," Seth whines. He reaches a hand over to it.

"Nothing for you," She swings her bag away. I see the imprint of an item at the bottom, a book. The only kind the grocer sells are note pads and…

"A journal?"

She freezes from her keep away game she was playing with her brother and turns to consider me. "Yes," She says.

I get it; to each their own way of coping; for her, sorting through her thoughts and feelings on paper. Sometimes seeing them on paper can help, be a release and make for a better understanding.

For me I like to listen to music. Before I knew I wasn't like every other teenager I was in to pop, hip hop, rap and just whatever was being played on the radio. After I discovered my ability I started leaning more towards the classical style. Typically it has no lyrics. It is free to take on whatever meaning and feeling desired by the listener. Music could feel like emotions, my emotions, of what I had been going through, my confusion, my fear, my hope; my brief moments of happiness. It was beautiful and more than once when I couldn't fall asleep I would put it on. A pity my own CDs didn't make the house fire caused by Ted, the radioactive man.

"A journal?" Seth's nose crinkled upward. "You mean like a diary?"

Jacob shoots Seth a shut-up-or-else look. Seth doesn't choose to make an issue of it. "Well it was nice to meet you Claire," Seth gives Jacob a nod of acknowledgement and heads off to their vehicle across the street.

Jacob eyes flicks to watch Seth's progress then back to Leah as he buries his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps I'll drop by sometime."

A touch of warmth briefly flickers in her eyes. "You should. Seth would like that…and I'd like it too." She turns to follow her brother. She looks over her shoulder at him. "Thanks." She whispers.

"For what?" He asks softly not understanding.

"For caring." She then looks away and lets her gaze linger on me for a moment with mild interest. Then she crosses the street.

Jacob tears his eyes away. "Well, we probably should get going." We both climb into the truck to head back. Jacob stares thoughtfully out the window.

"His name was Sam Uley."

"Excuse me?"

"The man who broke her heart."

"Oh,"

"They had been together for the longest time. They were very serious about each other or so everybody thought. Everyone assumed that one day they'd get married. Then Emily came and everything changed."

"How so?"

"Sam just dropped Leah for her cousin Emily. It was surreal. It wasn't like they had known each other before. But all of a sudden they were as tight if not tighter than how Leah and Sam ever were."

"Leah and Sam broke up just like that? There has got to be some sort of reason."

"Really? Cause I got the feeling it was more one sided than mutual."

I concentrate on the road as Jacob words hang in the air. So that was why Leah had looked so empty. I get it I think, but then I don't. I get that she is hurting, she really cared about the guy and he just dumped her. But how could she have gotten into this situation in the first place? How could some one possibly let some one else in so close that when they are gone the absence of their presence makes everything else seem so colorless?

I'd understand if like a family member died but this was just a guy she had been dating. You can't let who you are with identify yourself. Have outside interests and friends and know that the guy isn't your life. People let you down. I've learned that the hard way. I'll be sure never to make that mistake again.

People tend to leave if you want them to or not. It is best not to get too attached I think. It saves you a whole lot of heartache when you mentally reconcile yourself to the fact you don't know how long you'll have this person. Peter had suddenly entered my life bringing on change and a new out look and then just as swiftly he was gone.

I tap my steering wheel lightly, considering. "Be careful Jacob, I know you like her-" Jacob opened his mouth to object but then closed it at my don't-feed-me-crap face. "She is going to need good people like you around her. I think that maybe if given enough time something could happen between you. Don't rush it okay?" I'd rather not see Jacob get hurt too.

"I know." He flashes me his playful grin, sunny and warm again. I think if anyone could melt the icy glass Leah surrounds herself in now to numb the pain it is Jacob.

"So 'Dear Abby', have any advice you'd like to ask me? Having any guy trouble?"

I give an off hand snort in his general direction. As if! Really not into the whole dating thing right now. I'm not having guy trouble, at least not the type I think he could help me with.

I pull up into the Swann's drive. I put the truck into park. "I don't know if I said it before but thank you. I really appreciate it. You got me out of a tight fix. So thanks Jacob."

"No problem Claire, that's what friends are for." Jacob climbed out of the truck. "Oh and Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Jake."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I'm playing with the characters a bit outside the box. Nowhere in the show does it say anything specific about what genre of music Claire prefers to listen to. I'm just saying she does because I think it makes sense for her character (also it helps my plot better) I also know that in the real Twilight universe there was never a Jacob and Leah think going on. I thought they had nice chemistry in Breaking Dawn so I figured I'd give them their shot here.

Originally I was going to have this chapter longer, including the portion where she actually goes to the concert in this one. But then together this would be one long chapter. Plus I wasn't quite done editing and such which means you all would have had to wait longer. So I'll try to put that portion up in the next couple days and let you have this now.


	7. Just Your Average or Not So Average Girl

Part Seven:

* * *

"_I like to think of myself as just a girl who happens to have powers. And it's just one thing in a list of attributes—loyal, friendly, regenerative, good skin, you know._"

- Claire (to Gretchen) (_Pass/Fail_)

* * *

Jessica was right about the families attending. The families formed their little groups spread across the auditorium. They were easy to identify. There were the proud parents with their cameras, the scowling siblings checking the time and texting, then the little children squirming in laps and running along the aisles exploring.

I look up and down the rows of seats. Where to sit… I'd rather not have to sit directly by any of them. To listen to the parents gush and wave at their "darlings" or be asked who I was and which one of the band members were my relation was not high on my list on how I wanted to spend my evening.

I make my way to the back. The lights are dimmer back here and all the families are sitting in the front half of the seats to be as close as possible to watch their "darlings". I sit in the last row, my back to the wall with a glowing exit sign a few seats from my right. From here I can take in everything. I settle in, taking off my coat, slipping my keys in my pocket and putting my purse under my seat.

Ten minutes behind schedule the band finally takes the stage after the band leader has given a lengthy drawn out speech involving many a thank you. She almost looked convincingly surprised when one of the band members presented her a bouquet of flowers in thanks like she didn't expect it. Then the rest of the members take their places and so the show begins.

They play a few well known tunes but the majority was bland, uncontroversial, politically correct songs. Don't get me wrong, Jessica was the one wrong. The band wasn't terrible; they just weren't that good either. Not to mention they didn't have to best song selection.

My eyes catch sight of the form of Angela. Jessica was right about the fact the Angela was brilliant on the flute though. It was plain to see that she had practiced extensively and was naturally talented to begin with. She was one of the best there, weaving in and out of arrangements, her music one with the rest but taking on a life of its own. Her eyes closed, cheeks flushed, her fingers flew along the length of her flute.

It isn't something I would have expected of her. Before her hands were clammy and she'd fiddled with her flute case. But then she walked out on stage like she owned the place, the picture of easy confidence. Who would have expected that under that shy, wall flower lived a passionate musician? There is always more to a person than what they choose to show the world.

"What do you think?" A silky voice whispers next to me

I jump out of my seat like some one had lit a stick of dynamite under my chair. I whirl around to the figure seated next to mine, leaning on the arm rest staring at me. I didn't need anymore than the dim light to notice his bright bronze hair practically glowing and the slight smirk he wore.

"Oh sit down, you're blocking the view."

Oh so he is still in his snarky, playful mood. I think.

Slowly, not taking my eyes off him I sit back down. How did I not notice him sit by me? How the heck did I even forget that he mentioned he was coming tonight? How the hell did I become so rusty?

"What do you think of the music?" He asks in an off hand tone.

…Music? Oh, right… "They're," I search for the right term, "alright I suppose."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"Do you want me to get some pom poms out and do a cheer?"

He smirks. "That would be amusing."

I give in to my childish impulse and stick out my tongue at him.

He overlooks my immaturity. "What made you decide to attend this evening?"

"Angela Weber, a friend of mine, needed a ride. I also thought the experience would be… interesting."

"Trying to educate your musical palette?" He teases.

I ignore his comment. "And what brings you here? Come often?"

"No, this is my first time. I thought it would be an 'interesting' experience."

"I see," I say, though I really don't see. This makes his attendance tonight kind of spontaneous.

We don't say anything else. We both face the stage and listen to the music. At least I try to. I'm hyper-sensitive to whatever Edward does now, every shift, every blink. It is thoroughly distracting and highly annoying.

I feel restless. I can't seem to get comfortable in my seat. I'm the one now squirming like a three year old. And there feels like there is something in the air and it is heavily concentrated in the space between Edward and me. I have no idea what to make of it.

I try to remember why I'm here. One, Angela needed a ride, two, give Angela support and three, to narrow down the list of possible suspects on who my mysterious piano player could be. Yeah, I know I'm being all Nancy Drew but if I can't even be the real me here can't I at least have some fun?

My eyes rove over the students playing their instruments. My eyes rest on the piano and the figure playing. My first reaction was this guy couldn't possibly be it. He was alright but he just wasn't as good as my mysterious player. Well there is one possibility I can cross off.

At least another hour drags on before the show is over. The parents clap wildly, and their kids halfheartedly do so as well. Only a few overly enthusiastic parents give a standing ovation. Oh what the heck, I think to myself, Angela deserves it. I jump to my feet, among the few to do so and clap; even giving a loud whistle that draws Angela's eyes over the small sea of people and to me, beaming. I notice Edward out of the corner of my eyes also on his feet clapping as well.

After all the bows, last round of thanks, the show is done. Teenagers pack away their equipment and excitedly chatter with their band mates as the families try to make their way through the throng to locate their own brood. I wait a few minutes for the aisles to be less packed before I make my way over to find Angela. She emerges amongst the mist, grinning from ear to ear. She sets her case down; then in a very un-Angela like fashion, she throws her arms around me much to my surprise. Tentatively I hug her back, letting myself wear a small smile that no one can see. This feels…nice.

She breaks away, her face exuberantly flushed. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it," I say sincerely. "You were amazing."

Angela's happy smile pauses for a moment, her eyes narrowing at something over my shoulder. Then a mischievous smile took its place. She leans in really close to my ear to whisper though I have no idea who she thinks could possibly over hear in this chaos.

"I knew it. I saw you sitting by him." She sing songs.

"Wha-

"I would like to congratulate you Ms. Weber on your spectacular performance." Edward says from my side, making me jump. I had no idea he had been ghosting me. Angela blushes bright red from Edward's praise. Her eyes find mine though, still holding a triumphant look. She was getting the wrong idea…again.

I fish the keys out of my pocket. I was ready to go now.

* * *

"It was so sweet of him to come and watch me. And then he gave me those flowers…" Her face wears a sappy grin as she thinks about Ben. She mashes her ice cream into mush, twirling then licking some off her spoon then resting her face in one hand. "He asked me to the dance. I can hardly believe it. Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

I reach across the table to do as she bid. Angela shrieked and evades, dropping her spoon into her lap. The soda I'm drinking almost comes out my nose. She gives me an insincere scowl as she dabbed at her skirt with a napkin.

I laugh. "Believe it. I was there." I take a long sip from my soda. "He probably got the guts when he realized what great catch he was letting slip through his fingers."

"Oh now you make me feel like a fish. Besides, it was premeditated. How would you explain the flowers then?"

"He could have bought them off your band leader Ms….well whatever her name is." I say, almost managing to keep a straight face.

"You're horrible Claire Butler!" She flings her dirty napkin at me.

I duck, grinning. "Just being a realist with a sense of humor."

"More like a pessimist with a bad sense of humor." She sniffed.

"Excuse me?" Our waitress asked, distastefully eyeing our mess that she'd have to clean up. "Are you finished yet? I have your check." She looked over across the café at a table that was just occupied by a handsome young man.

Wow, the service was just great here. I was about tell her we weren't finished when Angela nodded her head, still in her happy bubble and took the check.

"I'll get it," I say and reach for my purse, only, it isn't there… what? I spin around in my seat, looking on the back where I thought I hung it and under my chair. Maybe I left it in the truck?

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll get it." Angela pulls out her wallet from her purse.

I bite my lip. I had wanted to pay. It was Angela's night.

The waitress just taps her heels, clearly impatient. She swivel her hips just so, looking over her shoulder to ogle the eye candy just waiting for her to flirt over. Angela quickly pays, leaves a generous tip and grabs her coat. The waitress pockets her tip, walks the long way back to the counter with the check, right past the man's table, swaying her hips as her heels click on the tile. I just shake my head and follow Angela to the truck, wondering about my purse.

We climb inside, as I had my keys in my pocket to unlock the doors. Not that I know why I should even bother. I doubt anybody would go to the trouble of hotwiring and risk serving time for this thing.

I fumble with the lights. I look in the back. My purse isn't anywhere to be found.

"I don't remember you bringing it in the café." Angela says. "Are you sure you brought it tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I did. I brought into the concert and…" I grip the steering wheel tightly in realization. "I left it under my seat." Because some one was busy being weird and another someone was making too much out of said weirdness.

"The school is going to be closed now but you can get it tomorrow."

"Yeah, if it is still there," I grumble. Some custodian was probably getting an unexpected bonus right now. I didn't have much money in it. Thank God I only carry around my fake I.D.

"How was Portland?" She watches me closely from the passenger seat, her face shadowed from the dim light. I start the truck, making my self look away and think.

Portland… "Well… Portland was Portland. It was pretty big." Was it big? It must be, it being the capital of Oregon. "I liked it. I had friends, places I knew, familiar with. It was home." It wasn't. Odessa Texas was. I had friends. I had a familiar home town. I had security and faith in the world. I had it all; now, none of it.

I keep my eyes on the road. I need to get Angela home. I need to stop talking.

"You never talk about yourself much." She points out the obvious. It is always the quiet ones who are the most observant. Damn it; and I had to choose her to be my friend. I should hang out with Jessica more. As much as she loves to stick her nose in other's business she never probes past the surface. But I like Angela, her honest sincerity, her pure untainted self. I admire her for it, saying sane, clean in a world of crap. It is also why I shouldn't get to close to her. I should never wreck it for her.

"I was," I was young, naïve, bright, bubbly, popular, beautiful, open, free, living a lie. "I was a cheerleader at my old school." Was that safe to say?

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for one." She tilts her head to the side, holding her hand up in the air, as box framing me and squinting out of one eye. "I guess I can kind of see it."

It was safe.

"So why aren't you now? Why don't you try out for the new opening?"

I'm slightly taken aback. I couldn't, could I? No, I couldn't. It just was…I'm not… I don't think I could throw that superficial, filled with team spirit, mask on again. The cheerleader part of my high school experience was over.

"It wasn't me." I say honestly, surprising myself.

Angela just nods though like what I said make perfect sense. I pull up in her drive way. I see a light in the front window framing a figure looking out, waiting up for her. Angela grabs her case from the back seat and throws her purse strap over one shoulder. She races up the steps. As her mother opens the door Angela turns and waves once. Then she is inside.

I pull out the drive and head home. I turn my radio off. The music, it just didn't fit right now. As I pull up my drive there are no lights on. I get out of the truck and walk up the steps.

I stop at the top, looking out at the small suburban night. The road was lined by street lights lined in regular increments, little orbs of orange drawing the eye. There is no movement, no breathe of life, only a still life. All lights are off in the houses. Everyone is snuggled in their warm beds, content, safe in their routinely simple lives. I envy them.

I look into the black sky, the stars hidden from view. They are too far from Earth, this world. They have no control over the clouds, how they move and constantly hang over this place, unable to break through.

I turn to my door, opening it with my keys. I open the door wide, breathing in, then out. I step through the threshold.

I am young, but old, bright, yet dim, naïve no longer, caged, alone, living a lie.

I close the door behind me, shutting the night out, and locking the door.

* * *

**A/N: **So as I said before (I think anyways) this chapter (7) was originally going to be part of chapter 6. But it was little long together and this part needed more editing so it made sense to break it down.

Also I was thinking about the last episode in season one of Heroes (How to Stop an Exploding Man) and how in chapter 5 of this fiction I have Claire references 'the Japanese man' a.k.a. Hiro Nakamura. Anyways I realized Claire didn't even see Hiro stab Sylar. She arrived on scene after escaping Angela and Nathan and when Peter started becoming radioactive. I guess for this fiction we can pretend she did see it or her dad told her. Am I just getting too technical?

I'm sorry if this story is going a little slow for some of yours taste. Just a little spoiler: people can (if they are) stop waiting for a van to pop out and hit Claire. They aren't going to find out that way, just a heads up.

Hope you've been enjoying this fiction so far. :) I'll try to update as soon as it is next conveniently possible. Thank you for all you kind words in the reviews!


	8. What is With You and I?

Part Eight:

* * *

Claire Bennet: "_Maybe being different isn't the end of the world, it's just who I am."_

Claire, to Zach (Homecoming)

* * *

I pick up both shirts by their hangers, holding up one in front of me, facing the mirror. I frown a bit at my reflection. It reminded me a bit of my old school's team colors. The red was lovely, but it was so bright, eye drawing... I toss the shirt on my bed.

I hold the other shirt up to me. Yeah, this was perfect. The bright emerald green shirt hung nicely on my frame. I felt comfortable. It wasn't overly attention drawing. I would probably blend in with most of Forks. That thought brought a smile to my face. And yes, it accented my eyes making me feel more feminine and not so much like I trying to hide my looks.

It was decided. I hung up my red shirt and grab my mascara wand off my vanity. I lean in close to the mirror, extra careful with my eyelashes. I even swipe on lip gloss and spritz on perfume. I smiled at my reflection, happy with the results. As I walk out of my bedroom I don't grab my grey sweatshirt off my door knob like I normally do.

I tromp down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafts over to greet me. Mom stirs something in the skillet. Dad has finished his breakfast and is taking his plates to the sink. Lyle, crunches on his bacon as Mr. Muggles stands on his hind legs and licks his chops, following every move he makes carefully.

I take my seat, dishing myself up. Lyle looks up from the table cloth, the clacking of the serving dishes announcing my presence to him. His bacon drops to the floor to be snatched up by Mr. Muggles.

"You look like a girl!" He hisses.

"Thanks," I finish dishing up, sitting back in my seat. "If you take another bath you'll almost be clean enough to be human."

Lyle kicks me under the table. I kick him back. He scowls at me and tries to figure out what has become of his bacon. Mr. Muggles sits by his seat patiently watching. Noah Bennet (Butler) has moved to the entry way to find his shoes.

Sandra caught our tones however and comes over to the breakfast table under the guise of pouring orange juice. "You do look very nice today honey." Mom smiles at me knowingly, not that she actually knows what she thinks she does. Lyle dutifully finishes his breakfast and I smile sweetly, accepting the juice she pours for me.

I try not to examine the reasons why the sudden concern in my appearance. It just felt nice to look nice I guess. There wasn't anything wrong with that. And that was all there was to it. Why do they have to make a big deal out of it? So I don't usually go the extra mile while getting ready in the morning like I used to back in Odessa? It wasn't like I have much of a motivation to do so now. Everything has changed. Go to school, survive; come home. I wasn't going to improve my social life. After high school I didn't even know where I was going to go or what I was going to do. Come what may I wasn't planning on sticking around in Forks for the rest of my life.

Lyle races off to grab his back pack. I take another bite of my eggs. I wonder how Lyle has been dealing with our situation. At least he doesn't have an ability to hide I concede. But it probably hasn't been a field of flowers for him either. Lyle runs back to the entry way, back pack in hand. He heads out to the car.

Dad walks up to Mom, kissing her good bye. He comes over and squeezes my shoulder, leaning down, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Remember…" He says with a pointed look. I interpret his look, translating, and I know what he means. I nod. He smiles at my acknowledgement then he leaves out the door.

I look back at my plate. My appetite has diminished in size, my food tastes bland like I'm eating card board. On autopilot I finish, hug my mom goodbye and head out the door myself.

I'm about to open my truck door when what is hanging off my side mirror catches my eye. It was my purse. How did it get there? I know it wasn't there last night. Who brought it here?

I snatch it up, going through my stuff. It all looked in order. No missing money, nobody helped themselves to an award. The person didn't even leave a note. They must have figured out where I lived and dropped it off. I say a silent thanks to who ever took it upon them self to return it.

All my I.D. is fitted away in their appropriate compartments. I pull my fake drivers license out. My picture stares back at me. My brow furrows as I look at the information on the side. There is nothing in my purse that has my address or anywhere I might be located… But, also this is Forks and pretty much everyone here has lived here their whole lives and they know everybody else. It makes sense that some one here could figure out where I live. Yeah, that has got to be it.

I look out around my new neighborhood now that it is day light. Every one is out living their daily routines. Parents off to work and kids off to school. No one notices me. I climb into my truck. I best be off as well.

* * *

It feels like I'm getting more stares than normal. I'm probably just paranoid. I kind of am normally anyways, with good reason. It is probably all in my head. But still…

"Remember, not much longer until La Push time." Mike snapped and pointed his fingers at me as we passed in the hall.

I give half smile. "Yeah, I remember." He looks me up and down appreciatively. I shift my weight from one foot to my other, fingering my school bag.

Before my secret and all the chaos basking in attention had been wonderful, felt natural. Now when someone stares a little too long I feel they're seeing right through, like they can read all my secrets. I had come to associate attention as being a bad thing. But now, like this, is doesn't feel so bad, kind of normal. It is actually pretty flattering. And I'm not even trying. Or is it still all in my head?

I see Angela and Jessica by their lockers. Angela spots me and makes her way over. She grabs my arm in an excited little hop and smiles. She still hasn't come down off her cloud. Jessica frowns slightly, shuts her locker and catches up, her attuned sense obviously detecting that she is missing something.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

The real question is what _things_ did she miss? Or was there only supposed to be more than one for them? It somehow felt like more to me.

"Only one thing could make you have that kind of glow." Jessica astutely concludes. "Ben asked you didn't he?"

Luckily for me Jessica is only so observant to the surface, normal things of life.

Angela doesn't have to say anything for Jessica to know she had guessed correctly. She lets out a little squeal grabbing Angela's arms and doing her own excited little hop.

"We so have to go dress shopping!"

"Mike asked you?" Angela inquires, excited to spread the joy.

"No," She said to Angela, frowning slightly, looking at me over her shoulder. "But he will."

I just roll my eyes as I fall behind them. For both our sakes I hope he asks her already.

Angela heads off to Psychology and Jessica to World Literature. I open the door to Biology. I slip in to my seat and of course Edward is already at his place.

Nothing else jumps to mind. I'm not really sure what mood he will be in today. "Hey." I slump my bag on top of the desk and drop my purse to the side of the chair.

He turns himself to fully face me. "Good morning Claire."

"Today class," Mr. Banner walks to the back of the room to operate the projector. The class quiets down. "We are going to be watching a film." Some of the students' faces light up. Mr. Banner gives a pointed look to each of the especially perky looking ones. "This isn't a time to gossip with your neighbor or catch up on lost sleep because you were up too late watching TV last night. I want you to pay strict attention because there will be a test. Take notes." The students slumped down; their bored apathetic expressions already in place as they share knowing glances with their partners.

I pull out my own notebook, flipping to a blank page, pencil in hand. I look to the front of the room where Mr. Banner pulls down the big screen above the white board. Then the lights are turned off.

Even though it is overcast, light pours into our now dim class room from the windows lining the left side. My eyes drawn, I casually shift them to glance outside when I notice Edward is still looking at me. He is a silhouetted from the light leaving his face in shadow. I can't read his expression.

For second it feels like I can't look away. His eyes seem to glow faintly…almost….maybe…

Some body pulls the blinds down. I blink, breaking contact. My eyes adjust to the decrease of light but my gaze is steadily pointed downward to my hands in my lap.

For half a second I consider that maybe he has just zoned out but the notion is just as soon discarded. Though subtle, he is very intent. Edward gives the impression that he doesn't do anything without a reason; everything has a purpose, though maybe minuscule and I can only guess as to what purpose.

"Going native?" He murmurs.

"Excuse me?" I whisper back

"The color brings out the emerald of your eyes"

Oh, a little surprised, I feel a warmth blossom in the center of my chest. For some reason I can't look him in the eyes again so soon.

"You should wear color more often. You're vibrant; don't wash yourself out to fade in. There is enough darkness." He looks from the movie that is playing, that we aren't paying attention to, to the shadows in the corners.

"Do you always speak your mind?" I ask fingering my pencil as I check the location of Mr. Banner across the room.

"Sometimes," He cryptically responds.

"You enjoy this too much," I mutter as I try to focus on the film. He chuckles.

His laugh seems to seek me out, running along the length of my spine, like a breath of winter air filled with some scent I couldn't describe… It makes me very aware of that feeling in the air, the same that I experienced last night. It feels like electric currents are emanating, concentrated by me. Something seems to be moving under my skin, buzzing, tickling, tingling, it races beneath, begging to be released. I want to release it but I don't know how.

My breath comes a little faster. I have to narrow my eyes and strain my ears to make sense of the film. It all seems to become jumbled; just a blur of images and buzzing noise.

Damn, where is an ice cold bucket of water when you need one? But, you know, not that sticking your head in a bucket in the middle of biology class is normal or anything; unless of course you're dissecting a frog…. Okay, thinking of frog guts is not helping…

I make myself stare at my desk, something that isn't moving, the calm that feels like a raging storm every where else. It felt like I was at the amusement park only I didn't feel sick, just very attuned… to what I have no idea. I want to get off. I don't understand it, part of me wishes to dive in further and investigate this anomaly while another part of me is saying it is best to leave things as they are.

I close my eyes and hold my breath; counting to ten. 1, 2, 3, I shift in my seat, 4, 5, crap, knocked my pencil and it is rolling off the table, oops, right, okay, 6, 7, some one behind me coughs, 8, 9, -

"Claire, are you alright?" Edward's finger tips brush the side of my sleeve, gaining my attention. I gasp slightly. My eyes snap open and I clutch my pencil so hard I almost break it in half.

Breathe Claire, just breathe.

"Huh, uh nothing I'm fine. You startled me." I put a finger to my lips, pointedly looking from the screen, to him, then back again. He doesn't show a flicker of emotion. He just returns his attention back to the film… probably cause the blinds are pulled down. It is the only other thing to watch.

I silently sigh in relief. The electric feeling is still there but it has slowed down from a raging river to creeping molten lava. It rests on the fringes, just waiting for any reason to run rampage on my normally steely nerves.

Maybe there is really something in the air. Maybe there is some sort of charged particles or 'insert scientific reason'? But I seem to be the only one affected right? Edward is sitting like a statue as normal, no fidgeting of any kind as far as I can tell. Was I going crazy? This has to be me. Maybe it was my ability. It was like when I accidentally touched Edward. It only seems to come to the foreground when the lights go off….

I mentally shove my squabbling thoughts as far as I could for the moment. This was something I could think about later. The movie, pay attention to the movie….

That was what I did. Mind over matter, I sat almost as still as Edward, paying attention and taking extensive notes. The paying attention part wasn't hard. I let myself get absorbed by it for the simple fact that it was fascinating, well, to me anyways. It is pricking something in the back of my mind where an idea is forming.

The lights turn on finally, thankfully. I breathe a sigh of relief. Mr. Banner walks to the front of the room to discuss a few points about the video, drawing on the white board.

What I did next well, I didn't know what came over me, or maybe I did and that was the frightening part. Ever since Edward's look he gave me the first day and what he said during that one lab I always feel guilty whenever I pass up a chance to answer or ask a question. I tried to rationalize it by telling myself there should be at least one class that I could be myself partially. Besides wouldn't not standing out at all be standing out?

"Mr. Banner?" I ask, raising my hand. He turned, peering over his glasses at me, a little surprised for being interrupted. "In the video a newt was shown to be able to regenerate a new limb. Do you think it'd be possible over time for people to do that as well?"

Some of the students give me strange looks. What I'm asking, in their minds anyway, is only in realm of fantasy. Asking such a question…. Ah, what they don't know. Even this has Edward's attention.

"Well, there is a lot of research going on concerning stem cells. The next phase may involve phasing out superfluous body parts such as the appendix, wisdom teeth, and even the pinky toe."

"I read somewhere that some people may have already developed a new genetic code. Do you think that is possible?"

"Claire, to tell you that I'd have to have a degree in genetics." Mr. Banner turns back to the white board, signaling that the discussion is over. Some of my classmates still stare at me but when I look at Edward he is wearing that thoughtful look again.

"Why do you keep doing that? Have I sprouted another head?" I surprise myself for being so snappish. Something about him gets under my skin and I am annoyed that he affects me so much.

He only smiles that dazzling smile of his that normally makes all the girls swoon. "Now, Claire, we can't rule that out what with the possibility of there being a new genetic code." He is back to teasing, trying to sweep it all under the rug again. That wasn't going to fly with me right now. But still, why did it feel like I was treading dangerous waters?

He notes my expression and like whys, his also changes, from playful to serious. He leans in close, his face just inches away. For the moment he drops the charade.

"See, I have this theory that people break down into two categories. There are those who see what there is at face value and those who look deeper. They perceive and act on life as they see it. This person follows the rules of conventional logic, of what they know. They never question the slight abnormalities they come across for they never think that there might be something out of place."

"The other type is more of what I'd call an abstract thinker; they're capable of seeing the world from different points of view, some that may not be considered logical. Now, they may be simply curious, observant or may be acting on some previous experiences or clues that form their present state of mind that allows them to consider other courses. They can look deeper than appearances. They see what the others miss."

"Of course there is always more to a person than what we see first hand." I give him a condensing look. "Your theory is limiting and reductive. You can't know what someone else is thinking. Maybe they notice more than you think they do but they just choose not to show it. Perhaps they just discard the notion as unlikely and move on with their lives."

"I like to call it a neat expression of a larger truth." He cast his eyes heavenward.

"Oh? And how did you come to this conclusion?" I prop head in one hand, very tempted to make an eye roll myself.

He shakes his head, turning away; closing off the subject. "Well, we come to a quandary then. See, to come to the same conclusion as I you would have had to be in my world, had my life experiences and past."

"That's circular reasoning." I check the time until class was over on the wall clock across the room. "Whatever, how did we get onto to this ridiculous topic anyways?"

"You asked." He supplies. "I only told you what I was thinking."

"Uh huh," I give him a dubious look. "Is this what you do during class? Just think up new philosophies?"

He pretends to seriously consider the question. "Yes."

"You can't find this class_ that_ boring?"

"We aren't all as highly fascinated with the subject as you." He counters, maneuvering the conversation more towards me, a subject I tend to avoid.

I cast him a look before I shove my notebook and pencil into my bag. A restless feeling had entered my legs, making me want to get up and run, from what and to where I didn't know.

"I might also be a little jaded toward the subject." He says vaguely.

I glance curiously at him.

"You can't think you're the only one to have been in advanced placement." He supplies tiredly.

The bell rings. Students shove their school materials into their packs to head off to the next class. I sling my bag over one shoulder, myself eager to leave. I push into the tide of students filing out of the classroom. A tired Mr. Banner wanders off in search of coffee at the teacher's lounge.

A voice I'm beginning recognize too well cut through the noise, clear and sharp, finding me out, making me freeze. "Claire,"

I turn to look back at Edward who still hadn't move from his seat. We're the last two in the classroom. His eyes are bored but also hold a glimmer of amusement. He leisurely reaches down to the floor and holds up my purse. "I think you forgot this."

I forgot it again! Why did I forget simple stuff when I was around this guy? What was with me lately?

Glowering, (mostly at myself than Edward) I snatch my purse out of his hands with a gruff 'thanks'. Edward doesn't bat an eyelash. In a second all his stuff is neatly put away in his pack with it casually slung over one shoulder. He throws one arm across the door, blocking my way out of the classroom.

Startled I take a step back from him and his intent gaze. "What?"

He gives an effortless, slow Cheshire-like cat grin. "You're so transparent Claire."

Where is this all coming from? First I'm bright and colorful then told I shouldn't be dark and now I'm transparent. Go figure. And really, for someone in my position being told I'm transparent isn't very reassuring.

Slightly irked, I brush off his subtle, mysterious, cobwebs he is forever draping everything in. "Are you going to let me pass or what? I seriously don't know what you want. This may come as a surprise to you but I actually can't read your mind you know."

"I do know, but that isn't the point." He comes back, still looking unaffected.

"So what is the point?" I fold my arms in front of myself.

Edward leans in closer, his mouth next to my ear. His breath hits my neck and the whole area is alive with a tingling sensation. My ears prick forward to hear the words he so quietly says next.

"You are a hard girl to read Claire _Butler_. The others might not see it, nor may not recognize it if they do. You see the world differently I think, yet you pretend to react to life no differently than the rest. Then you go and break forth from that mold you have cast yourself in like this out of the blue. What I want to know is why?"

Forget dangerous waters. I had entered a mine field.

"Okay, so if I'm from the second category then what does that make you?" I counter, pleased with my quick comeback and also being able to side step the question.

"Touché." He concedes, he also avoiding the question.

"That's way cliché." I push on his arm to let me pass which he does.

"What? And that's not okay?" He puts to his heart theatrically in mockery of hurt behind me, simultaneously disappating the tension that had been rising.

"Ugh, no way." I crinkle my nose as I look over my shoulder as him. "Seriously, stop though. This is getting way too Princess Bride."

"You've seen it?" His face still gives nothing away.

"Yeah, it's a classic." I say as of course.

He considers me for a second. "Huh, not many people your age have seen it."

"My age? Don't you mean _our _age? You can only be a couple months older than me. You're seventeen right?"

"Something like that," He grins to himself, obviously him being the only one in on the joke. His eyes lose focus, drifting off.

These conversations just keep getting weirder and weirder. "Um, I got to go. I got Literature next." I merge with the other students. Yet, through all the bodies pressing and passing me by I could swear I could feel his gaze following me. I practically fly to my English class.

* * *

I look over the list of books we'd be reading this term. Next on the list was Tuck Everlasting by Natalie Babbitt and then Dracula by Bram Stoker. I slip the paper in my bag.

I prop up my face with one hand as I gaze longingly out the window. The cold fresh air would be very welcome now. Just a little bit longer and then I could go out. There is a ten minute break after Literature.

Really, I have been trying to concentrate but I am unable to. My mind keeps replaying the biology scene over and over; from Edward's uncanny perceptiveness to my strange reactions and my stupid, impulsive question. WHY? I've gone for weeks without any major slip ups. Why now?

The restless feeling from earlier will not leave. My legs ache for me to get up and run. My heart beat is faster than normal. I'm sure I'm flushed and I've broken out into a cold sweat. It feels much too crowded in here, like I'm suffocating. What is with me?

Mike tried to talk to me before class. Thankfully since I had been running late he was cut off by the teacher. Still, he has kept staring at me through the entire class and that doesn't make me any more relaxed.

When the bell rings I shoot off like a cannon with my destination set firmly in place in my mind. I come to the last corner before the doors of the school when a voice that also more familiar than I'd like calls my name. I consider just pretending like I didn't hear but I know he'd just hunt me down later.

"Claire?" Mike walks down the hall. "You were acting kind of funny during Biology and during Literature. Was Cullen bothering you?"

"No," I say not really able to come up with anything else. My brain had overloaded today.

"I could always-"

I put up a hand, stopping him. Whatever he was considering, (I had a pretty good idea of what). If it ever came to a fight between the two I was pretty sure Mike would get his ass handed to him. Edward just had that look to him. I couldn't describe it, all I knew was that he shouldn't be under estimated. If I've learned anything it is that. There was something about him…

Anyways if Mike thought he was being macho, trying to impress me, well, it wasn't working. No offense intended to Jessica's taste but I kind of found Mike annoying.

"It's fine." I give him a smile to placate him. "What's up?"

"Well, you know the dance coming up…"

Yes, I know it is. Kind of hard to forget with all the flyers posted on every available surface, even my locker. Then with a happy Angela floating around from being asked by Ben and an equally unhappy Jessica moodily grumbling and casting not so subtle glances at Mike, well…. It really was hard to keep from my mind.

"So I was wondering if…"

I felt like one of those little cartoon characters where the light bulb flashes over my head. Oh no! Please no!

"…you would like to…"

I cut him off again.

"I can't."

His bottom lip sticks out like a child's. "Why not?"

"I mean I'm not going." I know that sounds weird so I try to come up with something better as I go along.

"I'll be out of town. I'm going to…" I quickly think trying to remember my Washington state geography, especially the Olympic Peninsula. I had looked at maps of the area before coming here. What was that nearby town, Port Vegas? No, that didn't sound right… Another town, even a city… Oh, right!

"I'm going to Seattle." That was nearby right?

He gave me a strange look. "Why?"

I sighed. Yeah, Seattle was a little bit out of the ways. "I'm going shopping for…" Well I can't say dresses because I'm not going to the dance… "Books, I'm shopping for books. The selection here is really limited. I'm thinking of picking up the selections from our Literature class." I pull the list out of my bag and show it to him as proof that I wasn't (though I was) making it up as I went along.

"The school library probably already has plenty of copies."

"Yeah, well I'd like copies of mine own. Later I can read them again."

"You'd read them again?" Mike gave me this weird face. Obviously he hadn't taken me for the reading type. Well that part of my cover had gone over well.

"Sure, of course I would. Besides, I think it would be fun to visit the surrounding area too."

"Can't you go another weekend?"

This guy would just not give up would he?

Fine, I'll use my second to last bullet in my arsenal next to flat out denial. If straight forwardness didn't click with this guy than I was going to check his forehead for a scar for evidence of Sylar like activity. "You know, I think you should ask Jessica. I think she has a crush on you." I could practically see the light bulb going on over his head now.

"Really?" He asked like the idea had never occurred to him. It probably didn't. Boys…

"Definitely," I assure. "If you hurry you can catch her before her Spanish class." I give him a little push in the right direction, not giving him a chance to think about it. He looks kind of confused but goes anyway, probably still trying to figure out what just happened. I hope he doesn't figure it out too soon. Right now I had some of my own figuring to do.

I lean against the wall with a sigh of relief. Now I could have a nice quick breathe of fresh air before heading off to class myself.

"So are you really going to Seattle?"

I gave a small yelp. Edward is leaning against the wall too, only a few feet away. It was like he appeared out of thin air. I didn't even hear him come up. His face has on his trademark smirk.

I didn't plan on running into so many people. I just wanted a breather. Besides, we had just talked a class ago. I don't think he ran into me by accident over here. It was like he sought me out. "Where did you come from?"

"Around the corner." He answers as if this should be obvious.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I could have sworn he was silently laughing at me. And now he has gone from serious to playful…

"Why do you care?" Okay, I tell myself, calm down and stop being so snappish. He really is going to start to suspect something if he doesn't already the way I'm getting all defensive.

His expression changes once again. Him and his mood swings…

"You ask so many questions." He stands in front of me, my back against the wall. I can feel my heartbeat quicken.

"So do you." I try to have the annoyance from earlier seep into my tone but it won't. It just comes out as a breathy whisper.

One of his hands is braced against the wall over my head. His gaze is penetrating, trying to rifle out my secrets. "Yet you answer so few." It comes out as an earthy, gentle, growl as he references my side stepping from earlier, not that he didn't do any of his own.

I swallow. "Did anyone ever tell you you're really weird?"

He gives a small laugh. "I've been called much more than that."

I feel like stamping my foot. "I don't understand you at all."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Well same goes for me too then." Seriously, that was the best I could come up with. I decide to flounce away and at least get the last word. The back school door was only a few feet away.

His hand shoots out to grab my arm which is thankfully covered by my emerald sleeve otherwise I could just imagine the electric tingle I would have felt. I turn back around and face him; mostly because I don't think I could break free of that gentle iron grip even if I wanted to. "What?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"So we're back to this already then?"

Why was I even playing this game with him? He was just going to annoy me to death otherwise.

"Okay, so I wasn't planning on going to the dance and… a friend was hoping to go with the guy who asked me…so yeah." I explained vaguely. Are you satisfied now? I mentally asked. I felt like tapping my foot. I resisted.

He has taken a step back giving me my space but nevertheless raises an eyebrow at me.

I sigh. "And I might actually go to Seattle. I've been meaning to do some shopping anyways."

"Seattle," He sounds skeptical, "by your self?"

"Nothing is official yet. I haven't actually decided yet if I'm going." My eyes flash and I take half a step closer, my face only inches from his. "And yeah, I would probably go alone. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

He looks me over, all my barely over five feet of me, then raises the eyebrow higher.

"Don't give me that look." I complain. For some reason, I'm struggling not to grin when a moment ago I was getting annoyed. What is with me?

"What look?" He asks, his eyes twinkling.

I could feel that electrical feeling start to creep into the air. Not good, I had to ward it off somehow.

I playfully punch him on the arm, which I noticed is hard, firm; very muscular perhaps? Then with a roll of my eyes I start walking down the hall and away from my previous destination. I obviously wasn't going to find any peace today. Edward matches my stride, easily keeping pace with me.

Did I actually punch Edward on the arm? What is with me?

"Will you be taking your truck?" He asks.

I don't even wander about that fact that he knows what car I drive. The parking lot is only so big and only about half the students drive. Anyone is going to notice the new car, or, I should say my truck.

"What else would I take?" I ask, turning my head to watch his face as I walked.

"Do you think it can make it?" He asks, keeping his face straight. I can't tell if he is serious or is just teasing me again. Why is teasing me so much all of a sudden anyways?

"That truck has been around along time." I say in its defense.

"That is kind of my point." Edward says.

Okay, now I'm kind of getting annoyed again. I really need to lighten up but I can't because my stomach is tied in knots from being so careless in class earlier.

"What I mean is do you think you might want company for your trip? I could drive my Volvo." He says quietly.

My initial reaction to this is: If he drives we're both going to die.

Then: Okay, so he will but I won't stay dead. I was the lucky (or not so lucky, depends on how you look at it) winner of the genetic lottery.

And hey, not like I haven't been in a car crash before anyways…

Nope, I really don't want a trip down memory lane right now. And for all I know he could just be like the passenger of that other car… The knots that seem to have taken up permanent residence in my stomach twist painfully.

But, I really don't think so. He doesn't seem that way to me… I guess; I don't know what I'm thinking. I need to get back to what he just asked. Do I want him to come with me on my supposed trip? Yes or no?

I try to picture it in my head. This could be potentially awkward. There would be the long car ride. He'd probably want to play some indie label rock, something cool. I'd probably want to play something relaxing to calm myself from the electrical tingly inducing close quarters. Besides, what would we do? What would we say to each other? We obviously can't bring ourselves to be around each other for an extended period of time with out poking at the others more private (and in my case more dangerous) thoughts.

Not to mention having him follow me around as I go to stores… It wouldn't be like how I used to go shopping with Jackie or how it could have been with Jessica and Angela. How do you go shopping with a guy? I try to picture Edward opening up doors, holding bags for me and giving his opinion on items I'm looking at.

Okay, that is almost as funny as the time he started singing Tik Tok at the CD store.

Really, if I think about it, Edward isn't bad company at all. He can be funny and intriguing. Who says it has to be bad? It could be...pleasant.

I can't believe I'm thinking this, even considering it. I can't have any one that close, I just can't, especially him. He is too observant by half. No…

I surprise myself my impulsively saying, "We'll see. I'll let you know when and even if."

Then I find I'm walking away. This time he doesn't try to stop me. I feel like throwing my face in my hands for the fact that my brain is obviously off gallivanting elsewhere, obviously not in a world with logic and my tongue has decided to spew whatever words take its fancy.

But the part that really makes me feel like screaming: I also find the prospect of having Edward accompany me to Seattle, well…

Oh God, what is with me?

* * *

"Oh my God! Guess what!" Jessica excitedly squeals to me over my cell phone. I have to pull it away from the side of my head, my ears ringing momentarily.

"No, I don't know. What?" I say going along with it. Of course, I had a pretty good idea of exactly what. Hmmm, so Mike didn't chicken out.

"You'll never believe it!" She squeals again though this time it doesn't reach piercing levels. I could imagine Jessica's excited, flushed face. I don't know how she was able to contain herself until after school.

"Try me," I say, knowing this is all the nudging she needs. I pull my homework out of my back pack and get situated at my desk. She proceeds to tell me a lengthy description of "exactly" what happened from her point of view.

She tells me how Mike asked her out right before Spanish class. Then she has me help her (though mostly her) go over a thorough analysis of everything he said, trying to glean as much as possible out of it and any possible motives or intentions.

I go along, putting my two cents in here and there, steering her back to reality when she strays too far. But mostly I work on my Algebra 2 homework.

She also says she is calling because she has to cancel our shopping trip we had planned for the day after La Push. Mike was taking her out again that night as well. Well good for him.

Of course she is also calling because she wants to rub it in my face a bit. And of course she doesn't say that but I know. I had a lot of experience about these kinds of things from all those years with Jackie. I know better than to let it get to me. I avoid the slight temptation of telling her that I turned him down and set them up. But if I learned anything this past year it is that keeping some things to oneself is a wise decision. I won't hold it against Jessica. Okay, maybe a little…

Eventually after an hour long phone call we hang up; though I'm pretty sure it could have gone longer if I didn't cut it short. And now I've completed all my homework.

I open the top drawer on my desk, pulling out a plastic bag. Inside is the glow in the dark star pack. I use my desk chair to be able to reach the ceiling. I arrange them into constellations, like how I remembered the night sky to look like back in Odessa Texas, laying in my back yard. Leaning back a bit to get a better look at my work, I breathe a little wistful sigh, thinking of all the- huh, WHA-!

I've slipped off chair, falling backward on to my hard wood floor.

Oh perfect.

I rub my back. Sometimes, having the power to regenerate is a blessing. I sure would have felt that in the morning. My chair luckily has also come away unscathed.

I right myself and my chair. No one has come running to my room to demand to know what the loud thump was. Dad is still at work, mom is off walking Mr. Muggles and who knows what planet Lyle is currently on. He's probably using this golden opportunity to visit the mother ship.

I find it too quiet. I don't mind quiet, I really enjoy it, especially after a long day of school or talking to Jessica. But today as some days it feels like it is missing something.

I sit on the edge of my bed, my gaze traveling along the bare white walls. There was my new bed, dresser, closet, night stand, shelf, desk and chair. The only possessions that I had from my previous life were contained within those boxes stacked in the corner. Inside were a few framed photos, books, my stereo and other miscellaneous items.

I don't know why I didn't finish unpacking. I guess doing that would make this official. There really was no going back. My old life was done. I rip the duct tape off the box on top, opening the flaps and peering inside. This one was filled up with yearbooks, journals and a few other books.

The corner of one stuck out, catching my eye. I pulled it out from under the pile. It was Activating Evolution, the book by Dr. Chandra Suresh. Zach gave it to me back in Odessa as a present, when we were still friends, when he still remembered me.

I closed my eyes for several seconds. I willed myself not feel sorry for myself. It wasn't going to help. I missed my old life, yet I didn't. I couldn't go back yet I was hesitant to embark on an uncertain future. I just sometimes felt so…alone.

I remember the day Zach gave it to me. It was right after I was announced the homecoming queen. He explained to me that I "rocked the freak vote". All my old friends weren't my friends anymore and now the ones who weren't were. That was how I won. Then he gave the book to me pointing out that there was a part on cellular regeneration. I thought it was a nice gesture of friendship.

Later Jackie came over to us, still bitter about losing. She mocked Zach for being gay and I punched her. I still can hardly believe myself. I actually punched Jackie in the face. After wards I felt a release. I was truly and finally free from those bonds I was tied under before. I had taken the last straw and tossed it over my shoulder, breaking free.

Now I was back again.

I flipped open the book. I went straight for the chapter that was about regeneration. I had read it before. That was why I asked the question in class. I run my fingertips along the title, considering.

Now, again, an idea is forming in my head.

So maybe my science teacher can't answer my question. I already know a new genetic order exists. I and my old friends are proof of that. I can regenerate…but can I regenerate like newt can? What are my limits?

I wonder…

I went down stairs and peeked into the kitchen. Mom wasn't back yet thankfully. That would make this easier. I went for the knives drawer. I pulled out an especially sharp one and then returned to my room.

I sat there for a moment staring at the sharp blade. So I'd done some pretty drastic things in testing the limits of my abilities. I had documented them at one time with Zach. It didn't of course mean these experiences were pleasant or I didn't mind. I just… I just needed to know…

I run a finger over the blade tip, barely breaking the surface of the skin. It is already healed before I pull my finger off. My regeneration was working perfectly as normal.

Obviously I wasn't going to cut off my hand or something. It would suck to find out it didn't really grow back. But I'd be stuck with it. I pull off my sock. My pinky toe should work. After all, it is just a superfluous body part anyways. I could risk it.

I place the knife at the base of toe and press down. I clamp my mouth shut, biting my lip hard, drawing blood but not making a sound but a slight grunt of pain. Then it is over. My eyes screwed tightly shut, it takes me a second to gain the guts to look at my stub.

"No way," I breathe.

It tingles painfully. First the bone grows out then the muscles and tendons, then skin. Then it looks just like it did before. I wiggle my toes then poke it with a finger. It is completely normal. Now I have my answer.

I deliver a clean knife back to the drawer. I spend the rest of the evening carefully unpacking each item from the boxes. The wind rattles the branches of the tree against my window. I hear my dad's car pull up the driveway. The familiar noise of mom busying herself in preparation of dinner can be heard.

I skim over old journal entries and browse past year books. I smile bitter sweetly at the photo album that survived the fire. Reverently I take each, and place them on my shelf. Then I turn out the lights, laying back on my bed, watching my glowing stars.

**

* * *

A/N: **Hey there! Sorry, I know it has been a while….okay, a LONG while. It has felt like forever for me. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've wanted to but it has just been one thing after another. :(

It was really nice though to leap back into this universe and lose myself to the story. It is a nice escape from real life. Thank you for all your patience and kind words. I made this chapter extra long just for you! :)

HannaXD: I gave Alice her cookie but for some reason she saw it coming 0_0


	9. New Tranquility, Unknown Probabilities

Part Nine:

* * *

"_'Save the cheerleader, save the world'__ ... Have I been saved, or do I still need saving?_"

"_You are saved for the time being._"

- Claire, the Haitian (_Godsend_)

* * *

I walk into Biology and take my seat. Other students drift in, chatting with their neighbors. I glance at the obviously vacant seat beside me. It wasn't like Edward to miss class. It wasn't a sunny day so I doubted he was off hiking with his family. Could he possibly be sick? It was hard to picture. Edward just seems so…. Was invincible the word I was searching for? No, more like the walls he surrounds himself with couldn't possibly have been over run by something as common and trivial as germs.

I pull out my Biology text book to set on the table.

Whatever, who cares what he is up to. I don't. I'm not wondering why he left me to do the lab alone-

I pause, realizing I had set my textbook on some materials for the day's lab. Right, the lab…. I set my book to the side and examine the items set out before class by Mr. Banner.

What was this? Two band aids and needles? Two clear new slides and the microscope?

Oh crap, I think I could guess what today's lab was.

"Today class, we will be blood typing." Mr. Banner says. Some students groan while others nudge their neighbors in a teasing manner and make bad jokes. Mr. Banner scowls from the head of the classroom and the students quiet themselves meekly. He proceeds to give us a refresher on the different blood types. Then he writes the instruction for the lab on the board.

I would be paying attention but, okay I'm not. Seriously, blood typing, how could I have forgotten? We were doing the lab now because the materials came in a couple days ago. Mr. Banner had mentioned that we'd do the lab when they did. How could I have forgotten?

Oh, right, because I'm too busy having my ear talked off by Jessica, sticking glowing stars on my ceiling, obsessing over my ability and my intriguingly, obnoxious, too smart for both our own good yet charismatic lab partner who thinks he is the wise old man on the mountain or whatever.

I really need to get my head on straight. What was the first thing I thought about at school today? Edward, I thought of Edward first and not what today might give my secret away. I mean really, it isn't that hard. _Act natural, blend in, and above all don't draw attention to yourself. _

Yep, I had been doing a _fantastic _job.

I crinkle my nose up as I consider the prospect. With this lab I'm going to have prick myself with a needle and squeeze my finger to get enough blood to put on a slide to examine under the microscope. What if someone notices my healing ability?

I take a calming breath. I'm overreacting again. No one is going to notice. Edward isn't even here in class today. I can just do the lab and no one will be the wiser.

Of course, what if my blood shows something unusual? What if…?

Is it worth the risk? I can just do it, check it before Mr. Banner does. If I see anything unusual I can always pretend to get sick, nauseous of blood or something, leave for the nurse and dispose of the slide. Besides Mr. Banner is only a high school science teacher. What could he notice that would give me away? But I am only a student so what would I know?

The other students are already doing it, giggling as they stab themselves with needles. I finger my own needle then look at the tip of my left hand pointer finger. I position it carefully, hesitating on going through with it. To the outside observer it would just look like I do not like the sight of blood. What they would not know is that more lies in this than what first appears, kind of like the theory Edward s-

I shake my head decisively once and set the needle down. I can't do it. I can't take the risk. I wouldn't be the first that has skipped on this class I'm sure. If anyone asks I'll just say I have a fear of needles or something. I need to be more careful and this is a step in that direction.

I request to use the ladies room. Nobody notices that I take my bag with me. No one saw that I had no intention of coming back. Not even Mike who is chortling by a green looking Eric who I suspect will be taking a trip to the nurse's office shortly.

I hurry down the hall. I'll have to remain out of sight until the next period. It wouldn't be good to have a staff member see me strolling the halls and not in class. For a moment I consider to take refuge in the music room. It seemed like a quite, pleasant sort of place. But I figure that there is probably a class going on now. I could actually go to the nurse as a cover up but the whole idea of anyone prodding at me, taking my temperature etcetera makes me nervous.

I don't care; people can assume I'm a skipper. I go outside and sit on a cold, metal, bench right in front of the parking lot. I lean against the brick building behind me. I try to pull the length of my sweatshirt down further to have less contact between myself and the bench. I scrape my sneakers around on the concrete, dragging the bit of dirt and sand there into little piles then spreading it back out again. I sigh.

I rub my arms, wishing I had my coat from my locker. I can't really go back in now. I hug my arms to my chest. Maybe I could sit at the picnic benches across the way like before. That would be better than sitting so glaringly obvious right in front of the school.

There is my truck. I could go sit in it. I get up and start to make my way over there. Too bad the heater in it doesn't work very well. I have to get the engine going for bit to really start to warm it up. I really needed to get that fixed. I could ask Jacob about that but then again, as Edward had pointed out the other day, the truck was old.

It is only overcast today, though it looks like it could start raining at any moment, this being Forks and all. I gaze around as a slight breeze flutters through my blonde hair, wisps dancing across my vision. It seems odd to have it so quiet, dead. I seem to be the only one out here. Even the main road close by is silent.

The wind picks up, blowing some leaves by the picnic tables across the parking lot. I follow their progress. I blink once; slightly surprised by the silver vehicle they stop by. Edward's Volvo is parked a few spaces away from mine. I could see a figure. Was that…Edward? He had his eyes closed as he leaned back in his seat.

So he wasn't sick, I think. Why was he skipping class? What was he doing in there anyways?

Without even thinking about it I walk over and tap on his window. He opens his eyes slowly and turns his head to the side to look at me, him not looking even the slightest bit surprised that I am here. He rolls down his window, his eyes never leaving my face. "Claire?" That soft, sensual voice comes out; harmonizing with the classical music floating from the speakers, warm sounding…

Wait, sensual, did I just think that! That thought is immediately being locked away with my whole 'sparks fly' theory where I fully intend to lose the key to!

I shift from one foot to the other. "Why aren't you in class?" I really wasn't sure what I was doing. I hate it when people poke into my business but yet here I am doing the same thing.

"I could ask you the same." He grinned at me and I gave him a pointed look.

"Skipping occasionally is healthy Claire." He said as way of an answer.

I felt a little thrill go up my back as he said my name again. I squash it.

A weight settles on me. I feel like I should probably explain why I'm skipping too; especially since I was just asking him, that and the expectant look he is giving me.

"I'm afraid of needles." I say lamely, coloring slightly. Of course he has to raise his stupid eye brow up at me. I tuck my arms in closer around me. A drop of rain hits the side of my cheek. I look up at the sky, knowing it was going to start down pouring any second.

"Here," Edward leans across his car to open the passenger door. "Get in."

I hesitate. Edward seems nice, a little off sometimes but…

"Claire, you're going to get all wet." He stares at me with those eyes and I can practically feel myself giving. I hate it when he plays the eye card. I think he knows exactly what effect it has on normal girls even though he acts oblivious. I'm half tempted to reject the offer when Angela's poking and chiding float through my memory; not that it would prove much now considering nobody is out here except us.

I consider for a moment. My hand moves at my side of its own volition and I clench it into a fist back by my side. I do, I realize, want to go in; not just because it seems like a more comfortable option than sitting out in the rain. It is just that I can't. No, won't. I want to but…

I walk around to the passenger side, putting my hand on the handle. An image flashes through my mind, of me putting my hand on another car door, getting inside, driving away; doing something unthinkable… No, not everyone was going to be like him. I had gotten into a car with Peter didn't I? But after Brody, Jackie, Sylar, my dad, everything, how can I? How?

Edward looks at me curiously from the other side of the car, waiting. My breathe catches in my throat. He is not using his, what the freshmen girls dubbed as his "dazzling" eyes. No, right now his eyes hold some kind of warmth that promises refuge, a comforting presence beckoning me near. It may be all in my imagination but this once, I'll take it. Breathing in deeply, fortifying myself with my heart speeding up I open the door all the way for me to slip inside.

The seat is leather and very comfortable; I sink into it. The air feels thick except for the receding draft from the window Edward is now rolling up. His eyes slide to me momentarily then away again. I could have sworn they had looked darker. He turns the heat on, aiming the vents in my direction with none towards him. Then he adjusts the volume on his built in stereo turning it from a soft trickle to a more steady flow. He gazes out, looking thoughtful like he does in class. I follow his gaze.

The pavement is speckled, quickly darkening from the drizzle. The clouds have opened up to wash the earth clean. Rain is pattering against the wind shield, blending with the music coming from the speakers.

I smile in recognition. "Clair de Lune."

"You like Debussy?" He looked slightly surprised, his eyes now giving me their full attention.

"Uh, yeah," I nod then wipe the droplets from before off my face with the hem of my sleeve. "My mom used to play it and compilations a lot when I was little, while she was cooking or cleaning. I don't know how much she actually liked it or if she really believed all those magazine articles she read about studies that show playing classical music makes children smarter." A hint of smile tugs at the corner of my mouth. "Though, I wasn't really into that stuff back then. She even tried to get me to take lessons but I was more interested in skipping rope, practicing cartwheels and making lemonade stands with friends; you know, that kind of thing."

"Something about music is so timeless. One song can bring you back to a certain memory, a time, a place." I whisper quietly, almost to myself.

Like an old movie reel, snap shots of my childhood in my Texan neighborhood play through my head. Jackie deciding we were going to have the best lemonade stand in the whole neighborhood; while I was be delegated to the manual labor she had the "tough, important directing position; then both of us debating (arguing) about who got to be the princess and who would play the prince, both of us trying to break the other jumping record at skip rope.

I prop up my head with my hand, my elbow on the car door side as I reminisced. I smile softly thinking back to my old house in Texas. I remembered mother humming off key to the music as she made dinner. Lyle would be asleep, and for once, quiet and not trying to check if the furniture was edible. The sun would be shining through the kitchen window where we had planted flowers in an old egg carton box to grow in the window seal. Mother would lift me up so I could see their growth progress and help water them.

I was shorter then, only reaching her waist. Everything seemed so much bigger back then, wide, unexplored, like a wrapped present just waiting for me. Now I was looking for the receipt to take to customer service.

Edward is just thoughtfully watching me.

Oh dear God…Why don't I duct tape my mouth shut? That way I have to think about what I'm going to say before I do. He just asked me if I liked it, Debussy that is. I didn't have to give him some back story he isn't going to care about. What was it about this guy that made me forget myself? Did I have to spill my guts like that?

"What do think about it now?" He gently urges, not acting annoyed or bored at all. But then, he may just be very polite.

Flushing a bit more and not just from the heat I mutter: "Yeah, sure. I guess I'm more into it now. " I don't elaborate further.

He grins, trying to get me out of my awkwardness. "So you never were a fan of Ke$ha?"

I give him a dark look. "You knew I wasn't."

He just laughs silently for a second before his eyes drift off again. "You don't have to be embarrassed or afraid to be yourself. People are more interesting when they aren't faking."

Nope, I'm not blushing or anything right now. It is really the heater. He has it up way too high.

"Is it is too hot in here?" Edward adjusts the knob. I don't disagree.

"You know what I think?" He turns to me.

"You should know by now I don't." I give a faint smile.

"For some, music is the only way that they can truly touch at what it means to be alive." He says eloquently, sincerely. He doesn't sound foolish saying such things like I did. In fact, he sounds almost…forlorn. Then his gaze once again shifts to me, some spark that was not there before lit in those dark depths. He regards me with a fresh gaze. Those electric tingly sensations are coming again, I can feel it on the fringe yet I discover that it does not feel so foreign, instead, rather pleasant and I-

I find that my mouth automatically activates its defense mechanisms. "Edward," I cock my head to the side, a sly grin spreading across my face. "I didn't take you for a poet."

Edward, not one to be shaken easily, parries my thrust and adds a jab of his own. His eyebrow rises up ever so slightly. "How can you have a take on some one if you don't know them?" He uses my own words from back at the CD store against me. He grins and I give a small laugh.

Then, as always, that spark is being blown out. Edward's demeanor has changed. He settles from his more jovial mood to brooding once again. He changes moods so fast sometimes, I feel like I am watching someone forever trying on a new mask. I'm becoming very curious as to the true face that may lie beneath.

Even now, in this moment, probably the most open I've been with any one in a long time, there is some deeper level to him that I know I'm not reaching. I really do not know him, though I find, I would like to. That is a scary thought that in of it self. For that level of openness, it has to be a two way street.

I look thoughtfully at Edward, really look at him. Even in a supposedly relaxed setting he is still stiff, formal, like he was protecting himself from something. His strong jaw is set firmly. His eyes rarely give anything away. His body is lanky, like a cat's. He can sprawl out and not be awkward anywhere yet still hiding the fact of its power underneath.

Looking at him now, I find it hard to picture him as a child. He just seems so much like an adult, more of an adult than some adults I know. Jessica words from that first day in the cafeteria enter my mind. "_They were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esmee." _I felt myself sit up a little straighter as my mind drew the connection. Maybe that was one of the reasons I had, on some level felt drawn to him, maybe because we shared a similar past. It surprised me to consider, and find that Edward and I may have more in common than I had originally thought.

"Do you remember them?" I voice comes out softly; my eyes slowly rise to meet his. They hold. His eyes squeeze shut for a moment, like he was internally drawing from a deep recess. I know he knows to who I refer, for I had felt a similar emotion many times myself; also trying to remember pieces of a past that I did not understand. I can see it reflected on his face.

The seconds stretch out, one into another. I shouldn't have brought it up. He won't answer. I turn my face away, believing that it was too personal a question. I shouldn't be surprised, and certainly not disappointed. After all, how would I have reacted if the roles were reversed?

The silence hangs heavy in the air, only dispersed with the strokes of the piano keys from the stereo and soft pattering of rain against the car. No words come to me. I let myself drift; both eyes and mind so when he does speak, catching me by surprise, I go shock still, my ears straining to hear the words he says so very quietly I barely catch them.

"Bits and pieces mostly. I was….very young when they died. I do not really remember my father. He is only a non -descript character in my head with a name now." Though he stares at me, I know it is not I he is seeing. "My mother…" A touch of a bittersweet smile comes to him, his voice raw. "I remember her sitting on the porch swing, working on her embroidery, watching the sunset while keeping an eye on me, making sure I was not getting myself into trouble again…" He gives light chuckle, his gaze drifting off now unseeing; his mind in another time. "She was beautiful, long bronze hair; the kindest smile, emerald green eyes… then the sickness took them. Later I was adopted by Carlisle and joined his family."

I had witnessed the first slightest vulnerability from this man and it kind of unnerved me. He seemed so purely human in that moment, not so aloof and untouchable. "I'm sorry." It was all I could think to say. I feel a familiar ache as I can witness for a moment, that pain he so carefully hides as my emerald ones meet his topaz, something to which I can relate.

He looks away. "Don't be. They passed long ago." His voice is back to its neutral tone, bouncing back, trying to put the distance between once again, like it should be.

But I can't let go, not yet.

"You're lucky I think." I muse.

He goes along. "Why is that?"

"You knew them. You had some beautiful memories to cherish. And…and you knew they loved you. Didn't they?"

"They did, she did, perhaps too much." Explanations left unspoken are laced in his words. "Do you remember yours?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "What do you mean? I have a mom and dad."

"Of course you do, everyone does. Though they are your parents they are not your biological ones. You were adopted too; weren't you?"

I try to voice my denial but it dies in my throat from the expression Edward is wearing.

"I could see it in your eyes. They may hold secrets, but they never lie." His eyes are searching mine again and a tingle races along my spine to my finger tips. I quickly answer him, to avoid concentrating on the second pulse that is coming alive beneath my skin and these feelings it is eliciting.

"Yeah, I was, when I was just a baby. I didn't remember anything about them." I clench my hands into fists inside the pockets of my sweatshirt, my fingernails digging into my palm, not just because I shouldn't be saying so much.

"Didn't?"

"I met them for the first time a while back. That was why I said I thought you are lucky; because that way you'll never be disappointed. Your expectations can be met in your memories if not in reality."

"Your parents were not what you expected were they?" He says as if he confirming a theory he had deduced

"No, but what in life ever is?" I mutter; then breathe deeply to clear the turbulent emotions that are rising.

"Apparently," His eyes are focusing intently on me as he muses, "More so than one might usually expect."

I chose not to comment on this as I really have no idea what to say to those cryptic words; and then, it feels fitting not to.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I stared out into the rain. We were in our own little world now, unaffected, unchanged by the world outside. The wipers weren't on so the rain began to blur the view as it trickled down the windshield. The wind would whip by, one droplet into another, spreading the hundreds of rain droplets into one thin blanket of water. The winds brushed it every which way, like a water sprite, dancing against the glass before continuing the journey down. It was fascinating. I didn't like the cold, foreign, so different from my old home; but something about the rain was magical. I never took the time to notice it before until I was here, sharing this moment with him.

Clair de Lune comes to an end. Silence reigns for a minute. I need to occupy myself with something. "May I?" I say indicating his stack of CDs. He nods his assent. I grab a pile, thumbing through. I smirk at some of the indie label CDs he has.

But there are other artists besides Debussy that I recognize and had not expected him to own such as: Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, Chopin and Ravel. I remember being introduced to many of these by the Petrellis in New York. Somehow, Edward having these seemed fitting. He would fit in the Petrelli world; more so than I ever probably could. I could picture him holding a wine glass with his thumb and finger, dressed in a tux, making conversation with important people all the while looking disinterested and cool.

I try to push the scene from my mind as I continue to look through his CDs. I found he even had contemporary artists such Brian Crain, Yanni and Dax Johnson. I practically beam when I pull one in particular out. "You listen to Yiruma? I love Yiruma."

His features are schooled to be blank once again. He just gives a slight inclination of his head. I take it as a yes and consent as one. I put the CD on and select the perfect track. He grins when he hears the opening chord of my selection. Edward leans back like before I had intruded, seemingly completely at ease in my company, closes his eyes.

The wind and the rain create an accompanying orchestra that harmonizes perfectly with_ Kiss the Rain_. It is feeling in sound with no written meaning, free for interpretation. It lulls me, whispering in a language of a different kind. It tells me that for now, I can breathe easy. I let my eyes flutter close as they desire, let the music wash over me like the rain does outside; washing me clean as the electric impulses dance underneath my skin. I let myself completely submerge, yet I don't feel like I'm drowning. And I know it is all right. For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace.

* * *

We had spent the entire period in Edward's Volvo. When we heard the bell ring from inside the school Edward turned the car off, cutting the heat and music. He opened his door and climbed out. With a sigh, closing my eyes for a second, savoring the peace I had experienced, storing it away inside, I also turned to grab my door handle only to find Edward at my car door side, opening it for me. My face must have shown my surprise because Edward gave me his, I've now found, typical smirk. I didn't blush nor feel awkward. There felt no need. One of those barriers that had been between us had been stripped away. I could feel it. I did not feel quite so tense and Edward… he too seemed less rigid.

Edward matched my shorter pace, walking leisurely along beside me, in no apparent hurry to get back inside the building even with the dying storm clouds sprinkling us with the last of its rain. I did not even bother to pull up the hood of my sweat shirt, letting the droplets dot my hair. It just felt symmetrical, complete, doing anything sudden or abrupt would tear through this temporary lull.

When we walked up the steps I could hear the bustling bodies moving behind the school doors, students hurrying off to their next classes. I hesitated momentarily. I really did not want to go back in, put the mask on. I wanted to keep this moment, this one truthful moment and just put it on loop.

Edward opens the door just wide enough for me to slip through. Before I do, behind me with one hand holding the door Edward leans down, his mouth by my ear and whispers, his breathe hitting my neck. "See you later Claire."

I turn my neck slightly to see his expression, bringing my own face inches from his. This close I can clearly make out his smooth, pale skin, muscled jaw, lips that slightly curve upward and burning eyes that some how seem to see through me. My mouth goes dry as I try to manage a farewell of my own. His grin just gets wider as he places a hand at the small of my back, giving gentle pressure, pushing me into the school, all the awhile our eyes never leaving the other.

Then the door closes, making a clicking sound, snapping me out of my daze. Then my ire rises, wanting me to walk back out there and make some cutting remark now that the spell has been broken. Besides, not like I needed his help walking through a _door. _

What did he mean by that? See me when? And as to that, why didn't he come in? Was he waiting a few moments to come in himself to make it look like we were not coming in together? Did he not want to be associated with me? God, it was not like we were having an affair or something? Maybe he was skipping the rest of the classes? But then why stay here? He could go anywhere! Was he just going to his car to listen to music? Did he just not want me there?

"_See you later Claire." _I felt heat rush to my face. I put a hand to the nape of my neck, where his breathe had hit and goose bumps had risen. He acts weird when our skin made contact that time in class but he seems to have no qualms about invading personal space. Oh God, did he have any idea what affect he had on people? If he acted this way around acquaintances how did he act around family and friends?

Distracted, I find I've walked into the middle of the frenzied hallway. I navigate through the bustling bodies, making slow progress against the tide. I just wanted to make it to my locker. It was times like this that I wished I was a bit bigger.

Standing on my tip toes, I crane my neck, trying to get a glimpse over the moving heads. My eyes snap to the flash of bronze walking the other way down the hall. Edward, so he came in then.

As if he heard some one call his name he stopped. He looked over the dispersing sea of bodies, locking eyes with me. I didn't flush, or blink, meeting his stare straight on, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I did not feel strange or like I had to look away like I might have had before. Eyes that seemed to be able to see through anything, I was comfortable having them trained on me…

Instead, our shared gaze held something, and I really couldn't put it into words, a challenge, a companionable respect. The silent acknowledgment went with a slight nod of the head and hidden upward curving of the lips that I reciprocated. Then we both turned, each walking our own way down the hall.

* * *

I move along the lunch line considering my options, and no, not my lunch options, though I did decide that the salad looked particularly slimy today so chose instead one of the meaty and very appetizing hamburgers which I was sure was loaded with calories. Through all the shit that came with having an ability, I found that it was best to take advantage of the little perks, like say, a much more efficient metabolism. It always did irk Jackie that though we ate the same I always managed to stay just a bit thinner through less effort. Guess now I know why.

"_See you later Claire."_

No, my issue that I was considering once again did not have anything to do with my ability but Edward…again. I had not run into him for the rest of the day. I've had that look in his eyes and those words he spoke run on constant loop through my head. What had he meant; that he see me in class or sooner than that?

I shake my head. I was probably reading too much into it. But then, I hadn't gotten as far as I have with out being overly cautious and not very trusting. This game I was playing was dangerous. Oh, I sure knew it. I seemed to forget myself around him, and let him push my buttons, which was obviously not good for my situation. He was also too perceptive. Really, this could not lead to anything good could it?

But, the very things that should be deterrents made me want to be around him all the more. It was the fact that he was so perceptive and quick witted. I really enjoyed his company, never knowing what he would do or say next. I should be on edge around such a person but after that time in his Volvo, I've been beginning to realize I wasn't, now, not as before. And, I hadn't been so open with another person in such a long time; the only other person coming close being Angela, who, not matter how cute, unfortunately now was living on the planet Ben.

I reach out and select bottled water and go to pay for my lunch. I searched through my bag, locating my purse, then pulling out a wad of bills. While I thumb through them, another thought comes to me, transforming into a potential course of action I'm suddenly very tempted to take. I look over my shoulder, spotting his and his family's table. Out of the twelve seats to every table, including theirs, only five being occupied like always and the others being noticeably empty in an otherwise crowded cafeteria. The cafeteria lady has to clear her throat loudly to gain my attention. Quickly I pay, take back my change, and grab my tray. I turn to face the cafeteria.

I felt like we connected earlier; but I'm not sure he felt the same way. I don't want to be presuming anything. But if there was something and I didn't act on it soon it'd fade away. I'd like to be his friend, but maybe he doesn't want that. But he is alone except for his family and who really wants to be alone? People consider them freaks and it really isn't fair. They haven't done anything, except for well, not talking to others but themselves. But maybe the others didn't talk to them first?

I really should just ignore this but my heart won't let me. I should just move along, go with the flow like everyone else does and keep my distance. I need to remain inconspicuous.

Well screw it.

With out giving it another thought I head for their table. I walk down the aisles of tables and I feel people's eyes on me. I can feel my friends staring at my back, probably wondering where the heck I was going. I'm really trying to not think about what I'm doing otherwise I will think about it myself and I'll chicken out.

I stop in front of their table. At one end Rosalie and Emmett are sitting side by side and Jasper and Alice are on the other side. Edward is sitting by Emmett. I set my tray by Alice and across from Edward. This way I'm only on the outer fringes of their group so it doesn't feel like I'm intruding or something. Who am I kidding? Scratch that, I _am _intruding if the eerie quiet is any hint.

As I set my tray down on the table it is the only audible thing I hear in that moment. All conversation immediately stopped the minute I approached the table. The atmosphere now feels really tense and stiff.

I settle myself in my seat as comfortably as I can before raising my eyes, myself unsure of what they will meet, hence my hesitance.

Though she does not say a word, Rosalie makes her presence know. Painted on designer jeans and a feminine, eye drawing red blouse accentuate her perfect figure. A perfectly manicured hand brushes across her front where the first few blouse buttons are undone to hint at her unmistaken able ample swell of breasts. She sophisticatedly swishes back a light piece of golden blonde hair that for the most part, hangs down her back in waves. The corners of her plush lips are drawn ever so slightly in the picture of a lady like expression, though I was guessing was her smirk. Her whole posture and bearing radiates her confidence and self assuredness. She damn well knows how amazing she looks.

Though, all these features are striking them of themselves, it was not these that made me feel like I had been struck and confirm to myself that this really had not been a good idea.

Her golden eyes are aloft, as if she were looking down upon me in extreme distaste, like gum stuck on the bottom of her expensive shoes. Really, if looks could kill…

Though my guts feel like it is slowly being twisted into knots I keep my own face schooled to an indifferent expression. I let my gaze brush over her than away, as if she to me holds no particular interest.

My gaze takes me to her partner, Emmett. He himself is also an impressive figure, about 6'5 in height with muscular frame to go with; however he surprises me. I certainly did not expect the good humored smile I received that showed child like dimples on a man that look like he lived at the local gym, nor did I expect the slight jab he playfully gave to Rosalie in the ribs which made her look for a moment, put out.

Though it was Rosalie who seemed the most hostile from my very presence it is her adoptive sister who makes me feel a whirl. Alice Cullen who sits beside me is acting slightly…giddy? She smoothes a non existent crease from the skirt of her classy yellow sundress she wears underneath her jacket as she leans in closer to me, the bangles on her wrist tinkling together. She reminds of a bird, the way she tilts her head ever so to the side, her pixie like cut of her near black hair. Her lips pull back to show a friendly smile, apparently genuine if her eyes were something to be trusted. She sticks out her small, dainty, right hand towards me.

"Hello Claire Butler. I do not believe that we've had the pleasure of being introduced yet. I'm Alice Cullen." The way she said it sound like she really did enjoy meeting me.

I take her offered hand giving what I hoped was a friendly smile in return. Alice's grip was firm, yet gentle, like Edward's. It was odd looking to our entwining hands. There was such a contrast in color, mine the remains from my time in Texas to hers from her life here in Forks as well as Alaska. Her skin tone is like the rest of the people of Forks, resembling her families especially in their very pale tones. I'm the first one to break the hold, returning my hand to my side.

"Good to see you again Claire." Edward's warm tone draws my eyes to him. He doesn't look annoyed that I took what he said so literally, sort of inviting myself in. No, it seems that the time from the being in the Volvo has lasted a bit for him as well. He seems at ease, rather amused. I give him a nod and a small easy smile.

I feel the knot of tension that had been building within slowly ease, though not completely for I still had some curious onlookers. I could feel their gazes upon me. I was tempted to look over my shoulder to know just what I had started.

Alice's boyfriend who was sitting next to her was looking at me with a weird glint in his eyes. Then his eyes skittishly flicked away to nothing in particular, eyes shadowed by the blonde bangs he let drift in front of them, not letting me read their expression. I got the feeling that he wasn't really here with us right now. He seemed tensed up like Edward had been when I accidently brushed his hand in Biology lab and questioned him on his whereabouts. From the angle I was sitting I could see Jasper fist his hand in the black material of his pants. Under the table but well within view from my vantage point I could see Alice covertly slip her hand over his clenched fist, visibly making him relax slightly.

Weird, but then the Cullens never quite struck me as normal. Wasn't it strange though that even though they weren't all biologically related to one another they still all had the same skin tone and color eyes? I'm guessing that they all rather cool to the touch as well if both Alice and Edward are anything to go on. It was kind of eerie how they all seemed to be so graceful just floating along, hardly ever making a sound…

Subconsciously my brow furrowed as I twisted the cap off my drink.

"Something on your mind?" Edward casually asks.

"What? Can you read my mind?" I joke, hoping to keep the good mood going. But the opposite happens at my words; everyone at the table seems to freeze mid motion for half a second, eyes flitting from me to Edward then back again.

"No, of course not." He gives an eye roll at the ridiculousness of the posed question.

"Oh? Am I just that easily read?" For someone like my self that was a disconcerting thought.

"No," He answers seriously, "Not as much as most."

The mood lightens, like everyone was collectively breathing a sigh of relief as one. I don't let his cryptic answer get to me. That was just Edward. In fact, I was feeling rather upbeat. Even the way Jasper seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me and instead finding great interest in the white plaster walls didn't bother me in the slightest.

"So," A roguish smile takes on Emmett's face. "Just how long have you and Edward been…ah seeing each other?"

I choke on the water I'm drinking and I fear it is going to come out my nose. I can feel a small cool hand lightly patting my back. Then it does not help my situation any when the table suddenly jerks around. I barely keep my tray from over turning onto the tile floor.

I almost shout at Edward for kicking Emmett and to knock it off but I reminiscent on my and Lyle's own skirmishes so instead I just smile inwardly at the normalcy of the whole thing; besides, not like Emmett didn't deserve it. The whole suggestion was ludicrous. He was obviously only going for a reaction… which Rosalie was giving plenty for two.

"Really Emmett," She chided, lightly batting Emmett's fore arm. Her gaze flicks to me darkly. "Don't embarrass them and make up _impossible _stories." Emmett just chuckles and says something mushy in low tones to placate her. She smiles sensually and slides her hands further up his arm. Edward looks pissed off, but mostly at Emmett than Rosalie.

Okay, Emmett was just choking around and Rosalie obviously has an inferiority complex; just relax and let it go. It was almost Edward was reading more into his statement than the rest of us were.

"Claire," Alice says my name quite affectionately like we were old friends diverting my attention from my silent musings. "How do you like Forks? Not too rainy I hope."

"Well, it is certainly more than Portland even though it self has its fair share. What about you? Do you like Forks? What do you do for fun?" That was always safe, to ask questions in return, to divert the attention from myself. I am truly interested though for there does not seem to be many activities to partake of in Forks besides, hunting, fishing, hiking and the like.

"Oh, I believe Edward told you. We all like to hiking and camping together during our few nice days." She smiles, her impossibly white teeth showing.

"I think she meant what you like to do specifically." Edward inserts like he is stating the obvious.

"Alice likes to shop." Jasper speaks for the first time, making me jump slightly in my seat at the surprisingly light tone from such a serious appearing person. He looks over at Alice almost…teasingly indulgent.

Alice's smile grows wider as she clasps her hand in front of her in an impossibly cute fashion from the mention of shopping or her boyfriend's participation in the conversation I couldn't tell, though I was thinking both with an emphasis on the first . "I do love to shop. Do you? We simply must go together sometime."

"Yeah, sure, I suppose I do."

Alice has me by the shoulders and pulls me into a friendly embrace like we weren't complete strangers at all. An image comes to mind, of both Edward and I and Alice all going on a shopping trip together. I could see someone like her dragging me from store to store while piling the purchases on Edward to carry. From over Alice's shoulder Edward makes a very strange face as he looks into the depths of his apparently untouched drink.

Alice has released me. She assesses Jasper with a look a kin to concern. Then the expression is just as soon wiped. She stands up with great flourish as she picks up her tray. Jasper also arises.

"You're going already?" I blurt out. "But you have hardly touched your food. Are you not hungry?" Really, the cafeteria food was not _that _bad.

Alice just brushes it off with a hand wave and a little laugh that sounds like tinkling bells as Jasper comes to stand behind her with his own untouched tray in front of him. "No, I suppose I'm not. I'm still full from that excellent meal Esmee prepared for us this morning." She looked almost mournfully at her tray. "A pity, it is so wasteful."

Who calls there mom, okay, _adoptive mother, _by their first name? Granted our situations were different…

"Uh huh," This time it is I who arches the brow. I take note that nobody at the table has touched their meal. "It must have been quite the meal. I'd enjoy sampling her cooking sometime."

"Oh yes we'd love to have to o- Alice stops short as she catches sight of the glare Edward is training on her. Alice doesn't flinch a bit though Jasper puts his hand on her shoulder.

The silent tension is broken when Emmett leans back, making his seat whine in protest. "Me too! Uh, I ate a lot too, couldn't have another bite." He scoots his tray from him signaling his own meal's completion.

Rosalie examines her nails. "I should say so. You eat like a bear sometimes."

Emmett has no comeback to this but to only wear an exaggerated sheepish expression.

"Well," Alice says to her family. "I've got some things to do before class. So I'll see you all later." To me she says: "It was a pleasure to meet you Claire. I'm sure we'll," at this point her gaze slides over to Edwards then back again. "Become better acquainted." She flashes her pixie smile then takes her leave with Jasper shadowing.

Rosalie appears to have become bored with her nails. "I think we'll take our leave as well." She says in mimicry of Alice. She grasps Emmett's arm and together they both rise. She casts me one final look of disgust. Emmett grins from some inner joke. He winks at Edward who glowers at him. Then to me he says: "Been interesting. Be seeing you kid." I just did the only appropriate come back that came to mind, Mike's signature finger snap point. Yes, I know, hopelessly tacky.

Now once again it is only Edward and I. Neither of us disrupts the companionable quite. I busy myself with finishing off my hamburger.

The Cullens, though a little odd, is a friendly group for the most part. Why don't they have more friends? They are not in a similar position as me so what is the hold up? If others could only see what they were really like I'm sure that…

"Do you like the beach?" I ask him rather impulsively.

He looks up. "Which?" Edward takes my water bottle cap and twirls it between two fingers.

"La Push. A group of us are going this Saturday. Want to come?"

He stops twirling the cap. He barely shows it but I can see the way his shoulders drop slightly. What was wrong with La Push?

"I can't, sorry." He replies, his tone going all formal like again.

I nod numbly. Okay, see? At least I tried. It was worth a shot after all. But really, what was I expecting, that we would all go together, hold hands around the campfire and sing Kum-by-ya? It would be nice if it was all that easy and all our problems could be left behind. The world rarely worked like that though. I knew it, but so why was I feeling so disappointed?

I had probably read the whole situation wrong. He probably does not want a friend. He is probably just being polite until he can shake me loose like one of those freshmen girls. Oh God, I hope I haven't been a nuisance. Never mind, I have been. I invade Edward's privacy, I join their group at lunch and then I practically invite myself over to their house.

"But, I still look forward to going to Seattle with you." He says as he stands up.

What, well, yes, that had still been open but I didn't actually think…

"Oh, before I forget." He reaches into his bag and pulls something out. "This is for you."

My throat closes up as I take the Yiruma CD from him. Our hands touch. He doesn't pull away this time and neither do I. My heart is beating faster and I'm flooded by a torrent of different emotions, some I cannot even name. An unusual prickling sensation is happening behind my eyes.

"Thank you," My voice is thick. I really can't think of anything else to say to this act of kindness, this gesture of friendship.

"You're welcome Claire." He says softly. His eyes are tender when I meet them; almost as if he is aware that I'm struggling to keep myself under control inside. "I'll see you later." Then he turns and walks away.

I'm just sitting there now, alone at this table with no idea of what to do or think. I see my friends looking over at me. Angela pats the seat next to her as an invitation to come over. I shake my head. Jessica frowns at this and gives me the call her sign.

All of a sudden it feels much too crowded and noisy. I walk outside and sit at the bench. I breathe deeply as my fingers trace the CD case.

When I get home this evening I put it on my stereo when I do my homework. I ignore my cell phone when it rings. I find I don't end up doing much homework. I sit on my bed, my knees drawn to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. As I listen to the music a small smile blossoms across my face.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

No matter where I was, no matter how much cloud cover there was, the stars remained the same through out the years. No matter where I could go or how long I live they always come every night. Somehow, I found some comfort in this, something to measure the winds of time. That very same light that lit up the world also showed my differences from humans. I could never walk beside them when the sun shined during the day. But at night, this time was ours, for my kind. While the humans get the single bright light we have millions of tiny specs like the years we live, our constant.

Now though, these burning lights in the black sky do not comfort, does not distract from the unusual amount of attention I had been giving to the past month instead of letting it drift off, one into another. No, my mind keeps replaying an unusual small portion of my significant span, again and again, holding it up for scrutiny. This past month has been…different. Something or should I say someone has, as the old saying goes, 'rocked the boat.'

She never did quite what I expected; dancing in the school hallways, pretending to be less knowledgeable in class, asking the most bizarre questions. She picked up on things that most humans miss or choose to ignore. Constantly keeping me on my guard, I had not met a human yet that could be so perceptive or acted so differently, like trying to be both leader and follower.

After she almost caught me playing the piano in the school music room to distract myself from the annoying thoughts buzzing around me I was surprised that she remembered and took it so far to try and figure who was her 'mysterious piano player'. When she revealed her real musical tastes I found myself rather excited that we shared this and apparently other attributes as well in common as revealed before and again today when she sat in my Volvo with me.

Then again today she took my word literal and indeed, saw me later, coming and sitting down with my family, something nobody has ever done before. She of course chose the _best_ timing, when Jasper was testing his limits again on how long he could go before needing to hunt again. He was already pushing the limits before but having Claire come smelling sweetly tempting a few feet away was almost his undoing. (It was however interesting to witness how she reacted for that short time when he used a bit of his power to lower her suspicion) Alice and Jasper stayed as long as was polite before ditching the rest of school and Rosalie left soon after due to her contempt for the present company (myself included though the main focus not being on me.) with Emmett as he knew it was best for his task and our cover that he leave for the time being. Him suggesting that we were "screwing around"…. Ever since I came back to the house he and Rosalie have made themselves scarce; may be taking a little one on one time at one of the other houses for the night, a wise decision of his.

Then there was the way she reacted to life, sometimes predictable but never for the motives had I originally guessed at. And her thoughts, I could read her mind like any other but never had I found a mind that made less sense to me. Her reasoning was never clear and to what drove her, what she was running from and why she is hiding…

I feel like I'm working on a challenging puzzle blind folded. I cannot ask out right for she would wonder as to how I know this much already. What I do know is that for some reason, she is scared and for that she hardly ever allows herself to open up. All I have is but several clues besides what I've learned directly from her actions and thoughts.

I think to the time after the school concert. Claire had left her purse under her chair in her haste to see her friend. I was unable to give it back to her there so I left it on her truck. I knew she would find it in the morning. The interesting thing I found is that when I looked at her wallet to confirm that this was indeed her purse and to satiate my own curiosity as well, I looked at her identification cards. They were all in order, or at least to the untrained eye. But my family and I who had our own identities faked by Jason Scott Jenks and his previous associate knew the fake from the real. It confirmed what I already knew.

Claire was hiding; from what I knew not, only it scared her, something formidable enough to intimidate her ferocious spirit she keeps locked away. There were several things in past that haunted her. My details were sketchy, only a few pieces fit. But the details would come and I would have my answer.

The details, my few clues ran through my mind as I examined them. My thoughts spin back to Claire. She was fascinating to watch. For once in the boring monotony that is my existence a new star lit up, capturing my thoughts in an orbit. There was something about her…. Her smile, laugh, golden blonde hair, the way her eyes were just so….alive. She was rather hypnotizing and I constantly found (and she found) myself watching her. For a human she was surprisingly intelligent as well as diligent. It was rather amusing the silent competition she held with me during Biology. (She was the only one in class beside Mr. Banner that could probably hold some form of coherent discussion on some related, in depth topic, at least for a while. They couldn't last long for someone that has many countless degrees in a wide range of fields as I myself possess.)

How did she do it? Today, my guard simply dropped for a moment, penetrated by her honest vulnerable question. Her words were loaded with so many things she didn't say. Somewhere in my lifeless chest I felt something churn.

Then I looked into her eyes, her emerald eyes, and I felt myself rushed back, riding along the threads of time, to a different time and place. I could see my human memories, almost all forgotten, lay before me, clear as if only a day past. I was only a child, no more than four; a mop of bronze colored hair tousled by the breeze and bight green eyes. I ran through the lush meadow. She called to me, my mother, I could hear her voice running through my head, calling me to be careful, and reminding me father would be home soon. Then she smiled, that angelic smile, the kind a mother gives to her child knowing she would do anything for them, for me.

Then I came back, words flowing from my mouth. Those eyes, her eyes on me, a small lesser form of that smile gracing her lips for me. And I felt…I felt guilty, happy, worried, anxious…. How to put it? I couldn't put it to words it was like…

A chord, an opening note strikes within. By instinct my hands rise in front of me like a piano was laid before me, invisible. Experimentally I move a finger, testing, than another, hearing the beginning in my head. Slowly a chorus comes, then the next part, all forming together perfectly in my head.

I drop from my tree, falling about fifty feet to the forest floor where my landing makes not a sound. I'm running swiftly back to the main house now. I'm there soon. I can hear their thoughts, a faint trickle becoming stronger as I come nearer. I know they sense my presence. I'm up the steps and in the house. I make my way to the piano in the main room, sparing Esmee a curt nod, she who is changing the water in a vase of flowers. I sit on the bench, opening the lid off the piano. I brush my fingers along the keys, finding their correct position. Before I begin I sense her presence. I look to Alice to see if she needed anything though her thoughts do not indicate so.

She smiles. _It is going to be beautiful. _Her eyes flick from the piano to me, then away._ Both are going to be…_

I merely arch a brow. She knows I know what she thought. She is not going to elaborate though, as she is purposefully forcing the thoughts from her mind as she recites nursery rhythms in her head, obliterating any decipherable thought from the next. I know I could trip her up, make her spill what she is hiding yet so obviously dangling in front of me. But it would irk her to have her fun snatched away and then she'll be impossible to deal with. I calculate that I'll find out eventually, just like I will with Claire.

With that I ignore the fading strains of Alice's chanting mind as she retreats off into the woods from whence I came while I turn my thoughts to the finished snippet Alice for saw with my own beginning.

And to what beginning did this 'both' include?

Future, what have you?

Keep running secrets, for I will catch you.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter. If the characters feel kind of weird then I apologize. And I know through this story I've been taking special liberties. I hope you all do not mind too much. This chapter turned out differently than I expected. I added the Edward POV last minute. So many people have wanted to know what is going on in his head. It does not give a ton of answers but it does provide a small glimpse into his head. Hope I didn't butcher it too badly.

Yes, I know, I took along time to update again. Sorry! I had a ton of legitimate excuses lined up but it sounded dumb when I wrote them down and who wants to read that anyways? It is just life and random crap. Though the good news is that since it is summer for me (as in school is out for now) I should have more time to write now! I'm not promising anything though…XD (this chapter turned out to be 17 pages long, whew!)

As always, questions, concerns, comments ect. are welcome. I love to hear from you guys! All the story alerts, reviews and such make me very happy and are very encouraging. It is nice to know that some one else enjoys something I've poured a lot of time into. So a special thank you to all of you!

Oh, and I've been wondering, if you could choose any male character from either series (or if you're a guy then what girl or whatever your preference) who it'd be? Edward, Jacob, Sylar? (If he promises to behave) Let me know! I'm curious!

Personally I choose Peter. Hmmm, now that I think about it Peter and Edward's personalities seem kind of similar…. Is it just me?


	10. An Apple and a Slice of Lies

Part Ten:

* * *

"_I know you're lying._"

"_Well, I did learn from the master._"

- Noah, Claire (_Building 26_)

* * *

"Claaaaaaaiiirrrrreee! Huuuuurrry uppppp!"

I chose to ignore my brother's ceaseless whining. Thank God for bathrooms with actual locks or I'm sure he would have come bursting in here already not caring if I was decent or not, which I was by the way but that was hardly the point.

"Stop you're primping! You've been in there foreverrrrrrrrrrr!"

Lyle starts banging on the door. Ability or no I was pretty sure I could feel a headache coming on. My, the kid has quite the pair of lungs. Someday I'd have to get him and Jessica in the same room.

"Lyle, could you shut up for like a minute!" I rub my temples. Seriously, when he is in here he practically sets up camp. It is not like he needs that much time he is only a teenage boy who…. Never mind, I'm not going there.

Unfortunately for my sanity and Lyle's soon to be endangered well being, he didn't shut up. My so called 'primping' was cut to a minimum. I hurriedly finished my activities, headed out into the hall, purposefully banging the door into Lyle then making my escape down stairs while ignoring said Lyle who was using said lungs to holler at me. My jaded mother ignores our not unusual antics as she clears the breakfast table where Mr. Muggles takes pause from his search of fallen munchies on the floor to cock his head to the side and look up the stairs to where the odd sounds were being omitted from.

I grin, stopping to pet his head while wishing my mother a pleasant day. I grab my school bag, coat and keys, making my way outside. I go down the steps and driveway. After entering my truck I sigh forlornly at my radio stereo. I knew my truck didn't have a built in CD player and normally I was fine with that but it was times like these when I really wished my truck was a little more modern. Even with Lyle's obnoxiousness I was in a surprisingly good mood and naturally I wanted to play the Yiruma CD I had received to bolster it along.

Regardless, I don't miss a beat; turning the radio on to my regular station, putting my truck in gear. I arrive to school on time as I pull into my regular parking spot. I climb out of my truck, slinging my bag over one shoulder. I see Edward's Volvo parked a few spaces away. Of course he is already inside. Typical, he is not one to push the clock.

I make my way across the lot, climbing the school steps. Two familiar persons draw my eye at the opposite end. Jessica exits Mike's car looking quite pleased with herself. While Mike is fumbling with his keys she surveys the lot, watching the new arrivals find spaces to pull in and students begrudgingly head towards the doors where I am.

That's when her eyes come upon me and a certain light sparks in them that make me uncomfortable. There was a reason for this I know but I just can't place it. What was it again?

Jessica takes a few decisive steps in my direction, a look of fierce curiosity sprung to life on her face. I'm hurriedly reaching for the doors that I had been dawdling in front of moments before.

An oblivious yet content Mike catches her wrist before she is out of arms reach, drawing her in. Being momentarily snapped from her inlaid mission she lets him, practically melding into his side. Mike tilts her face up to his, planting a rather passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips, directly claiming her in this public place.

Mike, grinning broadly like an idiot, released a shocked, tomato red, Jessica, throwing his own back pack over one shoulder. He grabs one of her hands in his and guides her to the front of the building, Jessica for once, meekly following behind. Even when Mike passes me and calls out a reminder about our group trip to La Push tomorrow Jessica doesn't even notice me; she puts one hand to her lips, feeling where his lips brushed hers, a smile blossoming across her face, the rest of the world no longer existing to her.

"Wow," Says Angela who while I was distracted had sidled up beside me, also apparently witnessing the same scene as I. "From Mike… She must _really_ like him."

I nod. "She does seem to be in a good mood." We also walk into the school building, merging into the crowd.

Angela looks at me critically from behind her glasses. "I was actually going to mention something along similar lines about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you! You seem different. Does it have anything to do with sitting with the Cullens yesterday?" Her eyes sparkle with inner mischievousness.

I balk. Oh crap, of course people are going to bring it up? Did I expect anything different? The whole school was there, they all saw. Damn, why am I such an idiot? Why can't I think anymore? The consequences of my actions from yesterday just slipped from my mind like grains of sands held in one's hands. This explains Jessica…

"You were very fortunate that Jessica has something else occupying her monetarily. But I expect she'll recover soon so don't expect it to last." We both look through the sea of people, locating the happy couple who had just said goodbye to one another as they moved to go to their own classes. "Three, two, one…."

On cue Jessica stops, the person behind bumping into her but she doesn't take notice. Immediately she whirls around, looking through the crowd of bustling students for someone. I have a feeling I could accurately guess as to whom.

Angela gives a sympathetic look, placing one hand on my arm. "Out of sight out of mind...maybe…? Good luck!" I give her grateful smile, for reminding me, for watching my back, for not interrogating me herself. She disappears out of the line of fire and off to her own class.

Jessica is making her way toward my direction though it doesn't seem that she has spotted me yet again. I throw the hood of my sweatshirt on even though I'm inside and stoop over when I hurry down the hall. Sometimes it helps to be short.

I get to my class just before the bell rings. I take my seat, dropping my bag on the table with a sigh of relief. That was one unseen bullet that I had dodged for now. I'd probably have to take it later though. I definitely was not looking forward to that. The urge to just let my head fall against the desk was strong.

"Is the sprinkler system malfunctioning again or is now raining inside?"

I snap out of it, shooting Edward an incredulous look and flipping my hood back as I shake my mussed hair from my face. I take my textbook, notebook and pencil out, situating myself. A muffled chuckle makes me spin over at him. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you!" He ducks his head slightly to cover his laughter.

"I didn't realize I was so amusing." I stiffly turn back to my open book, staring hard at the text, trying to make sense of it, brow furrowing. Edward's laughter becomes more pronounced as it washes over him afresh. I look back at him confused. This was unlike him, even for one so odd. Edward just lets his laughter settle into a good natured grin on his face as he then reaches over and flips my textbook to right side up.

I feel heat rush to my cheeks and not just from the slight embarrassment. It takes a great amount of effort to keep a straight face. I can't help it, something about the whole thing and with Edward too, it is just too funny.

My sudden laugh breaks into the quiet as the class had started and the other students had just quieted down. Though the saying is overused, it definitely applies now for one could hear a pen drop in that moment.

My hands fly to my mouth to stifle the laugh. It was most definitely noticed however, some nearby classmates turn to look at my direction as well as for me to earn a disapproving glare from Mr. Banner. Then Mr. Banner goes back to the lesson.

I draw my book closer to me as I sink down into my chair. I purposefully do not look at Edward again or I know my brain will hold an instant replay and the laughter that is currently damning up inside me making my cheeks ache will burst into a torrent of giggles that will make my peers question my sobriety and deduct my unwritten good conduct marks from Mr. Banner's internal ledger.

Don't draw attention… was the whole world conspiring against me?

I'm not concentrating. My eyes are drawn by their own accord, peeking through my veil of hair at him as I bite my lip. Edward is the picture of the perfect student beside me; seemingly diligent and ignoring my outburst from minutes before. But I see it; just a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips, barely detectable, just enough to give him away to me. Though we are faced toward the front where Mr. Banner is currently writing on the board, his eyes slide to meet mine, his own smile widening.

It was like stretching a rubber band just a bit too far. The laughter escapes me in torrent even though I valiantly attempt to staunch the flow with my hands as I duck down, hiding behind my hair. I hear a faint chuckle to my side. It strikes me as pleasant sound, Edward's laugh that is. I'd like to hear more of it.

I'm biting the inside of my cheek to halt my disruptiveness and attention drawing. I begin to peek out from behind my curtain of hair that I had allowed to fall into my face. I cannot make eye contact with him. Really, did he have to encourage me? We were going to get in trouble! If he tries it again I swear I'm going to kick him….

Oh…

Edward is respectfully silent, not even looking at me, his features schooled blank. It is the man who is standing in front of my desk staring down at me though who has my attention. I straighten up in my chair.

"Is there something amusing about my lesson Ms. Butler?"

I place my hands neatly in my lap. "No sir."

"Really, you of all people I expected better from. Were you even paying attention?" He looks almost excited to having caught one of his top students red handed. Granted I could be misinterpreting, taking this the wrong way but this irks me nonetheless. This really gets under my skin and I feel defensive. Why come after me when Edward and I are on the top of our class (okay, okay Edward is on top and I'm a far second but still…) respectful, always participating in labs and homework, even helping other students when they get stuck and we finish early. I didn't mean to disrupt class… But now he is only drawing more attention to it and disrupting the class further…

"Yes sir," I say, attempting to sound contrite, playing the role of submissive student well. My hands clench into a fists under the table though. I keep my eyes downcast like a scolded child. I order myself to let it go. Why the hell am I getting so worked up for? It is no big deal.

"Well then I'm sure you can explain to the class what we were just discussing. Please give me a definition for evolution."

A definition for evolution… oh please, we'd only been studying it for what, at least a couple weeks now? Anyone in the class who had been paying any attention at all could give some half acceptable answer to this. I could easily do that too and get this all over the quicker, get all the eyes that are watching me now to look somewhere else, anywhere but me…

A few seconds tick by. To the outside this may look like a student struggling to come up with an adequate answer this is more than that, so much more. It feels like there is more at stake here than some pride. To back down here… that's what I'm always doing… I know that is what is required of me, what I need to do but… if I keep doing this when will it stop? Who can really live this way?

Like a mantra my father's words echo in my head, law: _Act natural, blend in, and above all don't draw attention to yourself._

But then a warmly sincere voice speaking hidden truths echoes in my head: _You should wear color more often. You're vibrant; don't wash yourself out to fade in. There is enough darkness. _…Remembrance of the sudden warmth blossoming in my chest…

_You don't have to be embarrassed or afraid to be yourself. People are more interesting when they aren't faking. ..._Cheeks that are hot for a reason besides the heat…

_All have the ability to break forth from their mold, but do they? Only but a few do. No, most would rather blend in to the point of invisibility…_ A challenge…

I'm going to regret this, no wait, I already am, but I can taste it for this moment and it is so sweet. I'll probably have to super glue my lips together for the rest of my life to make up for it but…

In a professional voice I answer him, looking him directly in the face.

"Evolution is the change in a population's inherited characteristics, or traits, from generation to generation. The information used by the organism to produce these traits is stored on a complex molecule known as DNA. Smaller parts of this molecule that hold the information for one or more of its functions are known as genes. During reproduction, these genes are copied and passed on to the offspring. Random changes in these genes can produce new or altered traits, resulting in differences between organisms. Evolution then occurs when these modified genes become more common or rarer within a population."

There is some nearby sharp intakes of breathes and I can hear someone give a low whistle from across the room. Mr. Banner's authoritative look has melted off his face at my unexpected, even for me, college level Edward like answer.

The corners of my lips curve upward into a knowing smirk even as I'm digging my own grave. It feels like every eye is trained on me. Yes Mr. Banner, I may play the blonde part a little well around my "friends" and always seem second to Edward, making the space between our intellectual abilities seem vastly wide (indeed they are but not quite as wide as I make myself out to be) it is not quite so the case. Just as I'm sure Edward doesn't let on how much he really knows neither do I. Maybe in another life I would more fitting to people's expectations but I'm changed now and have new interests that I feed from my changes. Would be rather hard to keep it completely under wrap…

My instincts, the ones that have become almost second nature to me in this past year are screaming for my attention under the surface telling me to stop, to hide. My hands clench tighter under the table but for a different reason this time.

My eyes flick out of habit to Edward. His expression is politely interested but the energy that radiates off him tells me he is just as fixated on me as the rest of the class. But there it is though, a slight nod of the head, urging as well as challenging me to continue.

I open my hands, laying them flat against my jeans, smoothing the creases out as I drop kick the inner instincts into the far corners of my mind for the time being. My face hasn't given any of this away, the slight smirk still frozen on my face as my eyes once again go to Mr. Banner's face. After all, he hasn't given any indication that he had accepted or rejected my answer. Might as well continue…

"This happens through a mixture of the random changes of genetic drift and the more deterministic changes of natural selection, which are based on the reproductive value of the traits produced by the interaction of genes. Which process dominates depends on the effective population size, with smaller populations tending to be more influenced by the random variation of genetic drift, and the relative difference in reproductive success between competing genes, which determines how strongly natural selection acts on them. Genetics can even determine a species definition of and level of attractiveness-"

Several beads of sweat shine from the top of Mr. Banner's forehead. He holds up a hand. "Thank you Ms. Butler. That will be all." He shuffles to the front of the room again, rummaging through his notes to find where he had stopped the lecture at. The show is over. The students turn back to the monotonous work.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. I want to bury my head in my arms on my desk and not acknowledge any one or anything for the rest of class. Probably wouldn't get much out of the rest of class today anyway with the way my head feels like it is spinning. I don't know whether to applaud myself or call myself every synonym for idiot in the dictionary. It'll probably be the latter later.

I act as if nothing had happened and to many in class nothing really did happen, nothing so drama filled as it does feel like to me. Though it only lasted for a minute or two at that it felt like a long time coming. Should I be relieved or even more anxious now? Regardless, I had to keep my guard up. Oh if my dad knew… What Edward said in class that one time about people accepting actions at face value rings true to me now.

To distract myself I go back to my textbook. I pick up my pencil again to write in my notebook only to have Edward slide it across from me to him. He pulls out his pen and in elegant script, writes:

_What's your favorite color?_

Though I'm sure my face speaks for itself I nevertheless slide my notebook back towards me and write in reply:

_**What kind of question is that?**_

Edward extends his long arm out to my notebook again while simultaneously positioning his seat closer.

_It is self explanatory, rather straightforward._

Would he ever tire of pushing my buttons? I condescendingly retaliate.

**_Shouldn't we be paying attention? Do you want us to get in trouble again?_**

_You mean you get in trouble again. I don't recall myself being scolded. Anyways while I doubt that Mr. Banner will be so eager to catch either of us in the wrong in the future I am being sneaky, non disruptive aren't I? We're not talking; we're note passing, that's what normal teens do right?_

Was he seriously from this planet? He made about as much sense as my brother. No, just being his strange, sarcastic self.

Edward moves his pen to the original question and underlines it twice then looks back up at me expectantly. Fine, I'd play his game. With a sigh, I lean my head over next to his as I place my pencil right after the question mark.

A few seconds pass by and my face begins to grow warm. What an easy question, my favorite color, come on…. I tap my pencil as I consider. My mind drifts to the hot Texan days under sun; practicing our chants in our bright uniforms that clung to our bodies like a second skin from the heat as we moved on the baked earth feeling so alive.

I hadn't worn that color for a while, feeling it a bit too attention drawing but perhaps that wasn't the only reason. Maybe it was just a bit too close to home, too much like the old me.

Nonetheless I write: **_Red. What about you? _**Might as well ask him in return…

His eyes don't waver from mine. Without hesitation he writes: _Green, emerald preferably. _

Well that answers that. I move to take my notebook and go back to paying attention to the lesson but his hand snakes out like a blur snagging the edge of my notebook, stopping me. Then he writes another.

_What's your favorite type of music?_

**_What is this, twenty questions?_**

_Hardly, the objet of that game is to discover a specific answer by asking a series of questions and currently I am only asking uncorrelated questions with no main objective in mind. _

He could have just said that he wanted to get to know me more. Really, it is like he is purposefully trying to seem enigmatic and just…different.

_We can play twenty questions though if you so desire…?_

Edward smirks slightly and the urge to kick him under the table for his teasing is strong. I think we both know that there is more to the other than we let on. It is a silently mutually unsaid fact that hangs between. It is a line that we try to steer clear of though at times one of us dances across it, sticking a toe over for a rise.

Well I won't rise to his bait now, mostly because I don't think my stomach can take the knots that will be tied within if I do. Anyways, though I do like having Edward around for this reason I also enjoy being light hearted around him or just being together and not having to say anything at all, just being us. I like to keep that for now. We can save the heated verbal exchanges for another time.

I scribble out a response: **_A wide variety, though I'm sure you can guess as to some of my tastes. _**I insinuate to our time in his Volvo.

"Then I hope I've guessed correctly." His voice cuts through the quiet, breaking the silent conversation but still quiet enough for my ears to hear only. He smiles at the look of confusion I bestow upon him and reaches into his bag pulling out a plain CD case and holds it out to me.

I stare blankly at it as he sets it in my hands. "What's this?"

"Just a mix I made of some personal favorites of mine. I figured you might like them as well." His voice is relaxed as well as his smile and I can only match it as I accept another unexpected gift with wide eyes. I open it and there is a plain burnt disc. On the inner panel written in Edward's now familiar elegant scrawl is the track listing with the song names and artists.

Wow.

"Thanks." I breathe. This time I don't I let my emotions threaten to overwhelm me like last time. Now I simply smile, truly touched as well as surprised.

"You can tell me what you thought of them on Monday."

The bell rings. Students exit the classroom. Edward turns to me at the door, his expression still warm, a little more open than it has been in days past. "See you later Claire."

* * *

I made it here alive. Thank God, or whoever or whatever decided to help me give Jessica the slip between classes. My luck will not hold I know but I'd rather put it off for as long as possible. I myself don't fully understand why I did what I did the other day. I really wouldn't know what to tell her.

I push open the cafeteria doors and walk inside, the noise from the student body echoing through out the room, assaulting my senses. I'm just one body in the mass, unnoticed. I quietly slip over into the line as I covertly look over the cafeteria room locating my friends without making eye contact.

I see Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben at the usual table. They haven't noticed me yet. They joke and converse amongst themselves, looking comfortable and at ease. Thankfully Jessica is not there yet though I know she will be eventually. Then the group will be complete, with or without me.

Rosalie and Emmett are at their usual table and again, as usual, nobody else dares occupy a seat there. Seems no one else has decided to follow in my foot steps from the other day.

"Are you going to keep holding the line up?" His voice whispers next to my ear. I stiffen from surprise, not having heard him come up, which in all this noise is not exactly hard to do though. But really did he have to act like some sort of ninja, sneaking and being stealthy and whatever ninjas do?

I roll my eyes at Edward, taking one big, exaggerated, step to cover the space between myself and the person in front of me because, you know, it was just _so _big. "Right and you're so eager to sample the cafeteria's mystery special today why?" I grab a tray and Edward smirks, following suit.

I crinkle my nose at most of today's selections. I can tell many are leftovers from the rest of the week to be served on good ol' Friday. I head for the salad bar hoping that it might guarantee more freshness.

When I by chance look behind me I have to pause to make sure my eyes are working properly. Edward takes the unused ladle beside the container and dips into the Mysterious Mixture, basically a dish the cafeteria ladies make of all the unused leftovers to reintroduce to the students as a new dish in hopes of getting them to eat it this time around. It should go without saying that this method is less than effective; hence the sudden blinking and slight squinting of my eyes.

"Is that really any good?" My voice is laced with doubt. He has got to have an iron stomach.

Edward just looks at his tray with neither interest nor disinterest. He pokes the gelatinous pasty like food with his spoon. I don't ask again, allotting it to him being either really daring or not having any sense of taste at all. It is just Edward. I was right to call him weird. I smile and shake my head as I continue dishing myself up. Fortunately the rest of Edward's selections after my comment are normal; so maybe not too weird.

By the salad bar is a limited fruit selection set out to supplement the meal. I reach for an alluring bright red apple. I'm about to take hold of it, it being partially within my grasp when I'm jostled by a rushing, burly senior making me loose my footing and my partial grasp.

The floor is rushing up to meet me when it stops. The years of cheerleading kicked in making me instinctively balance my tray with my right hand in my very awkward position preventing any of my salad to topple. But it wasn't those instinctive moves that saved me however.

I find a cool muscular arm encircling my waist, taking the momentum of my downward motion and stopping my descent easily. And if it wasn't strange enough to be in such a position, myself practically bent over his arm as he balances us both brilliantly; he also somehow managed to secure my hold of the red apple which had been just about to slip with his other hand, his cool pale one covering over my decidedly smaller one, at the heart, between our entwining fingers, the apple.

And because good fortune just always smiles on me cause I'm just so lucky that way as proven again just now, the electric impulses that like to swamp my senses whenever a certain someone is around decide that now of all times is definitely the best time to make an appearance; once again making the air crackle and feel alive with tension and quite a few other feelings, concentrated where are bodies are flush against the others and where are hands are skin to skin.

Dropping the apple like it was burning me I break the heavily charged atmosphere. Lurching forward somewhat gracefully I regain my own feet. I don't face Edward, my left hand over my rapidly beating heart as I try to slow my breathing.

On autopilot I walk to a small unoccupied table across the cafeteria and take a seat, my eyes down. I open my drink and pick up my fork, needing my hands to do something, for my mind to have something to concentrate on.

It takes me a moment to realize he is standing right there. I look up. He has set his own tray across from mine. I'm drawn to those enigmatic intense eyes. They say something to me, non-verbally telling me something, no perhaps asking me…but what I have no idea. Unable to hold his probing gaze my eyes travel down on their own accord. Then I freeze.

Contrasting with his albino white hands sits the blood red apple like a precious gem, an offering, to me. It strikes me at that moment how very odd it is that it is apples that are so commonly used to symbolize a choice and often the bad one if Snow White and the story of Adam and Eve is any thing to go by. The whole analogy triggers a shiver down my back even though the image of Edward's eyes and the apple meld together on my retinas as my hand creeps forward to accept this ….?

Is it really poison, will I prick my finger?

My hands form a cup of their own, halfway scooping the apple from his hands while lingering for a moment to feel the tingles races across our finger tips. Then-

A smaller set of pale hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who!" A voice sing songs.

Slightly startled I don't even pretend to think it over, blurting my reaction. "Alice?"

The hands fly then clasp in front of the small girl's body as she smiles impishly to my right. Jasper more to her right just gives me an apathetic nod of acknowledgement, his eyes looking a little skittish but other wise coolly composed, though, kind of dark... Directly across from me Edward has lost his intenseness, looking like a mix between annoyed and amused. It looks like he wants to say something.

I think of inviting them to sit with us. It might relieve some of this heaviness that has come upon us. Today especially, I just want to retain that lightness from earlier and companionable company from the day before. Strangely Edward's body posture tenses for a moment when I think this. I note Alice and Jasper's empty hands. "Not having lunch?"

Alice critically looks at Jasper, almost like she is assessing him. Thoughtfully she puts a finger to her chin as she tilts her head to the side. "No, neither of us is all that hungry and we have a chemistry test we need to study for anyways."

Edward seems non-chalant "Well, you better get to it then. We wouldn't want to keep you."

Alice slides in to the seat next to me, her smile cheeky. "Oh, I think we could visit for a little bit." Alice smiles prettily at me swinging her thumb at Edward. "We'll have to have some girl time, just the two of us without this bit of sunshine. I'm thinking-"

Edward glowers at Alice whose own light hearted expression narrows for a moment then smoothes out. He must have read something in her face because he frowns and looks away. When he looks back again his face is its normal neutral self.

Alice stands back up to join Jasper who never sat down. "Bye Edward, Claire." She does a little wave and winks, actually winks at me then sashays off surprising both Edward and myself.

"How could someone so small be so annoying…"Edwards mutters lowly so I barely catch it.

For some reason I find this highly amusing. Apparently siblings know all the right buttons to push, related or not. The perfect unapproachable Edward becomes just a little more human to me. My image of Edward shifts, a little shadowing here, a bit of flushing out there, my image of who he is becoming clearer.

"I think you're going to be ambushed later." Edward dead pans.

"What?"

He nods his head to indicate behind me. I turn in my seat, looking over my shoulder. Mike and Jessica have joined the usual lunch table. Eric slaps Mike on the back and he retaliates by punching him back in the arm, laughing. Jessica only shows mild interest in the banter, that in itself unusual. Her eyes flick over to where I'm sitting, away, then back again, burning with curiosity.

"Oh," Is all I say and I take a bite of salad automatically. If I wasn't sitting with Edward right now she'd probably march right over here. Thank the universe for small favors.

Jessica has great drive. She should be a reporter someday; she'd be perfect for the job. She was very Lois Lane like in that way. The comparison in my mind scarily enough kind of makes sense. So would that make Angela Jimmy Olsen with her too uncanny accurate eyes that notice shadowed details all too well? She already is the photographer for the school newspaper….

Okay, this line of thought is getting really weird now…

"Who's your favorite superhero?" Edward asks, coinciding with my thoughts out of the blue.

"Superman," I answer almost immediately. For a second I almost consider saying Batman. I like the idea of not having to have superpowers to fight crime. He was just an average (well, besides being rich, in good shape with awesome gadgets at his disposal…) guy who decided to do something about the situation in Gotham.

But Superman, there is something that lingers in my mind when it comes to him. Yes, he is invincible with kryptonite being his only weakness and with an array of amazing powers but that is one of the reasons that I admire him and at the same time relate and sympathize with. He has this gift or curse, depending on which perspective a person wants to take, and he puts it to good use. He hides his identity yet still lets his true self shine out. But because of his powers he is also separated from his peers because he is different. He doesn't have a choice, cannot ever truly walk away; cannot leave that part of himself behind.

"There is something comforting in the thought of a man having such incredible powers yet using them for good instead of a self serving agenda, someone like that who is looking out for the well being of humanity forever."

"Forever, that's a long time." Edward muses.

"I don't think I'd want to live forever. It'd get very lonely."

"Really?" He sounds interested.

"I suppose I understand why people have been obsessed with the idea of immortality, the fountain of youth but really, would it really be all that great?"

"How so?"

"Think about it. Because we have a limited time on this Earth it gives every moment meaning, making it precious and irreplaceable. If one lived forever existence would loose meaning, become monotonous. If one lived forever what would that person live for? That person would outlive there family, friends and their time, everything and everyone once familiar to them would be gone."

Edward watches me with an almost entranced look, really listening to my words, giving value to what I had to say. It was nice to be listened to, even for something small such as this; like he is really truly seeing the actual me and I find that I do in fact want him too. I feel…accepted with Edward. I know I can't actually be but…

"You really are really something Claire," The way he says my name makes an excited shiver race down my spine. "Something special…"

I don't know what to say to such a straight forward compliment so I just lower my eyes and finish off my salad hoping my face wasn't giving away my thoughts. Of all the things he could say… I should expect the unexpected when it comes to Edward.

Edward's face loses its light expression and settles into serious contemplative look. Edward runs his pale finger up and down the table, making invisible marks and patterns. His brow furrows.

"Have you ever read the book _Activating Evolution _by Dr. Chandra Suresh?" He seriously asks.

I was not expecting that. I silently curse myself for asking that question in class. I knew it would come back to bite me and who knows when it will again from my actions today.

I take a drink from my bottle to give me a moment to fortify my nerves. I know how I have to answer. He can't know. This isn't just about me but the safety of my family as well. I must take every measure I can.

"No, never heard of it." I shrug my shoulder disinterestedly though it feels like my muscles have been stretched taut as if expecting a blow any second. I hate to outright lie to him. I want to be honest with Edward, I really do. But he is smart. If I don't he'll eventually put the pieces together. Then I'll loose this, him completely. As much as I'd like to meet him on equal terms I just can't… I wish there was some way I could tell him that, let him know without really actually letting him know.

Edward presses on. "It is a remarkable book. I found it quite fascinating. I think you would as well."

My mouth has gone dry. I unscrew the cap from my bottle and raise it to my lips to find that there isn't anything left. I slowly set it back on the table. "Oh?"

"I believe it may address some of your questions you asked in class a few days ago." He is looking at me with an unreadable expression.

Why does it always come back to this? Can we even be around each other without trying to dig into the other? Does he have to push so much?

"Really?" I say, feeling like my throat is going to close up.

"Would you like to borrow it?" He asks.

And here I go again, boarding up one of the opening I've made with him, barring him entrance. "No thanks," I respond. "I already have a lot of homework. I'm pretty stretched thin as it is." Probably not the most plausible lie I've ever told.

Edward just nods, as if confirming a fact to himself. He seems distant. I feel a pang of memory, of how he used to be towards me when I first met him, closed off brooding, shutting me out. I feel a tiny rush of panic an urge to smooth everything over, to fall back into the easy going mood we had earlier. We can't though, he ruined it by crossing the line, pressing forward again and I for retreating further back.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Edward hasn't touched his food. I don't blame him, besides his obvious lack of taste even I wouldn't have eaten anything more if only for the fact it kept my hands moving, something to do. I had zero appetite. Really, our atmosphere had been bouncing all over the place from intense to electrifying then interrogative.

My legs are getting that itching to move so I stand, knowing that this meal is finished. Both Edward and I drop off our trays. We leave the cafeteria walking down the empty halls. We stop at a fork, one way leading to his class the other branching off to the gym, P.E. class.

"Hey Edward, here, you'll want this later." I hold out my untouched apple to him giving him a small smile. In my own way, somewhere in my mind I chalk it up to as an apology of sorts, for what specifically I cannot pin down, for the whole situation and the circumstances that force our hands I guess.

Edward's guarded look slips for a second, just one second. His eyes turn molten, mouth opening as if words are wanting to leap off his tongue but he adverts his gaze and seals his mouth. He takes the offered apple with gentle care like he doesn't know what to do with it, something foreign.

"Well, see you later I guess." I say, using his catch phrase.

I start to turn to walk off but he catches my wrist. I look over my shoulder back at him. "Edward?" He spins me around back to face him, not even a foot apart; his eyes searching my face. His breathe hits my face, smells of winter, evergreen and something distinctly Edward. Instinctively my own hand grabs his wrist, my other one is braced on his chest. Up against him I'm very much aware of the differences in our sizes, how small I am compared to his muscular frame.

As a spark on my skin his fingers alight on the side of my face like a feather wisp. Tantalizingly slow they trace down to cup my cheek and I can't help but lean into it ever so slightly. Then they stop beneath my chin tilting it upwards to look upon his face.

People say that the eyes are the window to the soul. What then can one make of eyes that hold such an intensity yet obvious tenderness in his movements? It feels as if he wants to drink up every detail to the point of absolute memorization. Then they close, like the premature snapping shut of a book when the end has not yet been read.

I feel the loss of his hand. He steps back, putting a significant distance between us. "See you later Claire." He leaves, not once looking back.

Though I know I'll see him on Monday I can't help but feel that a significant change has happened in our relationship. Even though it was his usual farewell it was different this time. His voice was resolute with a sense of finality. Why couldn't I shake the feeling that he was saying goodbye?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! It has been a while! I had a bit of writers' block. This is not my favorite chapter I've written. I know Edward may seem a little OOC but it should make more sense in later chapters. I'm already working on the next. It should be posted no later than the end of this month but maybe sooner. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading! As always if you have questions, comments or concerns let me know! I like hearing from you all.

Oh, how did everyone like the Eclipse film? Has any one else read _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_? Personally I think I enjoyed reading the novella more than seeing the movie.

Until next time…


	11. What Would it Mean to Be Free?

Noah Bennet: You can hate me all you want but right now this has to be contained, which means you have to stay put!  
Claire Bennet: What, you want me to play dead? I'm sorry, I'm not Mr. Muggles!

(Company Man)

* * *

"Don't think…I haven't…noticed… you're avoiding….me."

I don't think that. Really, I don't. I just wish you were a little less observant.

"Well…you can't …forever…"

Obviously, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. Can you take a hint?

Edward was right about me getting ambushed later. It really wasn't that much later. It was in gym class. While running our two laps in shorts, in the rain, Jessica questioned me, or tried to that is.

"What happened…yesterday?" She huffed.

I consider speeding up and leaving her behind. But then my guess would be she'd just ask me later in the locker room or even worse, at La Push in front of everyone. And no, actually there was no guessing about it. She would hound me until she got what she wanted. Might as well take the bullet I had been avoiding all day. At least this way I could control the _how_ part even though not the_ if_.

So I slow down my run, keeping pace with her, knowing I might as well get it over with. Now that she knows she has my attention she bursts into her tirade.

"You sat with the Cullens! Nobody sits with them. The whole school is talking about it."

That's probably a bit of an exaggeration, not the sitting part but about the whole school talking about it. Sure, I've gotten a few inquisitive stares which means people are curious and are taking more notice of me (damn my impulsiveness). Yet, that doesn't mean _everyone _is talking about me. I'm not talking about it! I've been actively trying to _not _talk about it. As of now I'm not entirely sure what I think about that specifically, Edward, the Cullens and my current situation as is. But of course that isn't going to slow Jessica down any.

"Then you sat with just Edward today!"

Yes, yes I did. I'm quite aware that you noticed. Should I just let her work it out of her system so then we could move on and put it out of our minds? Yes?

"What's going on?"

No. Looks like I'm going to have to participate. Time to continue to follow the simple formula: ignore, evade, deny. Ignore has been crossed out and I've been trying to evade all day so on to my next option.

"Nothing is going on." I insist.

"Okay, I might not be prepping to go to Harvard or whatever but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." I wince at her insinuation of the incident in class today. I really shouldn't be surprised she heard about it. There goes my blonde image I've tried to promote on occasion to get people to over look me.

I sigh wearily. "I figured it would be polite to introduce myself."

"Why would you do that? Nobody does that!"

"That is why I did. As far as I can tell nobody has in the past either." At least not successfully…

"That's it? You just wanted to introduce yourself? I'm sure you were both aware already of each other so-

"That isn't the point!" It was the principal of the thing. Did I have to spell it out for her? "They're always sitting by themselves and nobody makes any effort to speak to them and-

"Save the self righteous indignation for some one who'll buy into it." She narrows her eyes at me. "We have made an effort to talk to them." I remember Jessica's words from the first day here at Forks High, and know indeed Jessica did try, like some of the freshmen girls have tried and failed to get the Cullens' attention though she never directly said as such. At least when I did it wasn't for the same motives as she.

"Besides the street goes both ways. They've never tried to really interact with us either." Her eyes pin me down. A slow smile spreads across her face. "What did you all talk about? Come on, you didn't _just _introduce yourself."

I gradually pick up my pace as I look ahead, away from her. She pants hard trying to keep up to hear my response. "Of course I didn't. I also invited them to La Push tomorrow."

"What!" She excitedly, quite loudly I might add, squeals. I don't know where she got the breath to do that considering how hard she was breathing a moment ago in an effort to keep up with me. As I said before she has quite the power set of lungs.

In the next moment she is right beside me, grabbing onto my arm. "No way! You did not!"

"Yeah, I did." I shrug my arm out of her death grip.

She lets out another excited squeal. "Well? What did he say?"

"_They _are not coming so could you drop it? It's no big deal. And hey, what do you mean by _he_?"

"When you say _they_ you mean especially is not specifically Edward." She pats my arm sympathetically. "I told you he doesn't date."

"It wasn't a date." I grumble.

Jessica rolls her eyes. "Sure it wasn't." I glower at her.

Those eyes that she was rolling just a moment ago freeze wide open. In slow motion I see her body pitch forward. Tripping, she impacts into my side, knocking me onto my front, my face scraping the cement.

I lay there for a moment, the breath having been knocked out of me. I can feel a sting on my cheek. I sit up, or try to anyways. It is rather difficult with Jessica sprawled awkwardly across me also trying to regain her feet.

After she is up and turns in my direction I put a hand over my scraped cheek as I get up too, feeling it healing. Jessica is too busy brushing herself off to notice though, how very typical of her. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" My eyes assess her condition. She looks rumpled but for the most part fine. I took most of the impact. A regenerative ability can be pretty handy sometimes. That's me, I think smirking, the human cushion.

She nods though doesn't even bother to ask me if I am. She straightens her shirt as she mournfully looks at all the other runners that have now passed us up. Together we start running again and I match my pace to hers, keeping her company as she jokes about something she saw the other day. I smile, happy for the light hearted conversation after an already nerve inducing day and also just grateful that the fall, though inconvenient, got us off the subject of the Cullens, especially one in particular.

* * *

I walk to the kitchen and kiss my mother hello. Lyle, who is already home from taking the school bus home, is spread across the arm chair in the living room with his legs dangling over one arm rest as his head is propped up by the other. His eyes never leave the screen of his game he holds in his hands but I know he knows I'm home for he acknowledges my presence by sticking his legs out to trip me for banging into him with the bathroom door this morning in a vain, yet legitimate attempt because after all, it is the thought that counts.

I roll my eyes at him and when I walk past to hang up my coat. I let my bag slip a bit just barely missing his face and earning me an indignant look. I smirk, adjusting the bag strap back up on one shoulder, hanging up my coat and then climbing up the stairs to my room.

When inside I flop against my bed, staring at my glow in the dark star decorated ceiling. I turn over on my stomach, pulling out my home work. I flip through the sheets, organizing them into little 'To Do' piles on my bed. Since I'm going to La Push tomorrow I'd best get this out of the way now. I'm not really the type to leave work for Sunday, the day before school.

I take out my Algebra 2 homework and look over it with a sigh. It wasn't that I had trouble with the problems it was just that our teacher thought we had 'all the time in world' and that 'practice makes perfect,' not a good combination. This was going to be monotonous, so many problems…

My hands touch a smooth surface. I pull out the CD case from my bag. The CD had sort of slipped my mind after Edward ..well… I can feel my face beginning to heat up at the memory of how he said goodbye to me at school today. I really didn't know what to think of _that_.

In an effort to push unwanted thoughts from my head as well as from my own curiousness I open the case and carefully put the CD in the stereo I had set up on my night stand by my bed.

Soft piano music floats out, like pings of rain on a window pane. I reach over to turn up the volume, filling my bedroom with its vibrant sounds. Time seems to pick up and slow down, my hand and mind operating automatically as it scrawls out answers on the page. My ears and heart are elsewhere, savoring the music as I lean back comfortably on my bed.

I understand how some of these could be Edward's favorites. It would be an understatement to say they are simply beautiful. Each spoke a different language, conveyed various emotions, every one like a separate unique person. One would be lively and playful while the next could be whimsical and dreamy. I was entranced. Many of these were fast being added to my list of favorites too.

Through out, I try to name the song, the artist or even guess the era. Inside the CD case is the paper listing the song titles and artists. After each song comes to a close I uncover the listing a bit more with a piece of paper to see if my guesses to the song I just listened to were right or even close. Apparently my education is expanding in more than just math. I only got a few right.

I finish my homework right when my mom calls from downstairs to tell me dinner is ready. I stop my CD at the end of the second to last song on the disc, setting my book bag and case besides my night stand as I hurry down.

While I'm setting the table Dad walks in the door, hanging up his rain coat. The eyes behind the horn rimmed glasses surveys the room, locating each family members' position.

Dad ruffles Lyle's, who is the closest, hair. Lyle looks up, blinking. "What?"

Dad gives him a stern look. "Put the game away. Have you done your homework yet?"

Lyle's silence is answer enough. Dad gives him a very clear message via his eyes. From Lyle's face one can tell the message is received. The game is shoved in his pocket as he then trudges into the kitchen and takes his seat.

Dad circles his arms around my mother's waist, hugging her from behind. "You're going to make me drop it." Mom complains but turns her head to kiss my father, welcoming him home. He then lets her set the pot on the center of the table as he pulls me into a hug as well. I smile against his chest, liking the feel of strong arms around me.

It wasn't the same as when I was a little girl, back then I was a lot smaller and a whole lot more trusting, that having changed with due cause. But, sometimes, in a moment I can almost picture that I am just an ordinary girl and my father is nothing more than the new manger at the local mill…just…almost...

We sit down to eat. Mom has prepared a casserole dish. It looks delicious. Apparently Mr. Muggles agrees because he stands on his hind legs giving her the puppy dog look in attempt to gain a tidbit or two. Mom chides him as she picks up the serving spoon.

We all take our seats and get dished up. Mom asks Dad how work went and Dad gives a brief overview of his day, finishing with saying that it was really just like any other. Mom says that some of his colleagues sound nice and wouldn't it be splendid if we could host a dinner party. She doesn't press the issue letting it drift off as nothing more than a wistful passing thought though. She knows better. Unlike me she knows when to let go and not press. I don't know how she does it.

Mom then inquires of Lyle how school went today. Lyle is too busy shoveling food into his mouth to give anything more than a brief one word answer to whatever she asks of him. After a reprimand from mom about slowing down so he won't choke or get indigestion she gives up, taking long drink from her wine glass. She scratches Mr. Muggles behind the ears and coos at him, saying what a pity it was that there were no local dog shows.

"How did it go today Claire?" Dad asks me. We both know exactly what _it _means.

"Same old…" I shrug it off and leap into slightly different change of subject, my mouth moving automatically as I talk about classes, touching on nothing in particular or important, nothing that he is looking for. I don't know if I truly consider this lying. Though it feels like much has happened with me recently (my slip ups) there has been nothing concrete in regards to my secret. If I said anything he'd think more of it than need be. He'd over react and probably want to move us again. I don't think I could do that.

Besides, we're safe now. Nobody has figured it out, they don't know. No one could really know exactly what was different about me. They would have to be a telepath or an extremely lucky guesser. What are the chances of that?

The tense moment has passed, the conversation moves on. "So, honey, make any new friends?" Mom asks, always the one to push for the ideal family, the kinds that are always open and comfortable with one another, wishing for the Hallmark card version. She yearns for normal, though none us quite know what that is anymore.

Might as well be up front about something… "Actually yeah, I have. My classmates have been very welcoming."

Mom smiles; happy for a good report.

I figure I might as well throw it out there now, get it over with. "I've been invited to go to La Push's local beach with a group of friends tomorrow." The fork rising to my Dad's mouth takes pause. "It's going to be really fun…" I say as an after thought as I note my Dad's reaction. This wasn't good.

Dad opens his mouth like he is going to give a lengthy speech. He closes his eyes as if bracing himself for an onslaught. "No." He says, cutting to the main point than taking the bite of food that was cooling on his fork.

Well, I wasn't going to disappoint. "But Dad-

"We're not having this discussion now. You know the reasons why and I have given you my answer. Finish your dinner."

Oh, he was _so _not going to just cut me off. I was just getting started. "Oh really! Well tell me again. I _am _asking why not."

It wasn't like I even want to go that badly. I just like having the option that I could go if I wanted. Ever since I've come to this damn, wet, green place I've been slipping, more and more. Just like in class today I just can't shut up. I should but maybe it is because I don't want to. I've been holding this back too long. At least if I let out a little of it here it won't endanger us; just make Dad put me under lock down. Really, if he is this worried he should just home school me and save everyone the stress.

Dad sets his silver ware on his plate knowing he was going to be in for the long haul. He starts off with the patronizing voice; wrong move. "Claire-

"You know what? No! I already know what you're going to say: Act natural, blend in, and above all don't draw attention to myself." My freaking motto... "Did it ever occur to you that by me blending in too much that would actually make me stand out? Its high school, everybody has to be somebody."

I know I should take what Dad has been saying and live by it fully. It is logical, in fact reasonable given the circumstances. It would keep my family and me safe. I just need to keep my head low and play the game. I definitely should not be getting so emotional over something like this. I'm not exactly giving him much reason to let me go considering how_ mature_ I'm being. I really shouldn't even bother to argue with him. He won't change his mind. He is really stubborn, like me.

Yet knowing this my tongue leaps into action, aiming, striking one more blow. "It may be easy for you to pretend you're the boring mill manager of a typical suburban family but I can't be this…I have to be me to some extent… whatever that is."

"Can't or won't?" He doesn't give me a chance to respond. "Claire, do you think I enjoy going to such lengths? I may not like the situation anymore than you but I'll do whatever it takes to keep this family safe. I'll take whatever precautions I deem necessary. You must also." He uses the finality tone. "Stop being a child and start thinking about more than your self."

I take a deep breathe, steadying myself to voice my opinion in a calm, mature fashion. "I'm sorry. I do understand what you are trying to say, really, I do. But don't you think just maybe you're being a bit extreme about this? What's the worse that could happen?"

Dad gives me a pointed look.

"Never mind, don't answer that. My point is that something could happen at the beach just as it could at school, or even when I'm driving. Anything can happen and we cannot plan for every eventuality yet that doesn't mean that I should hide away for the rest of my life in case that does."

Surprisingly, he is listening, so I continue. Maybe this is my day for lengthy speeches…

"We should take it one day at time, cross the bridges when we come to them and in the mean time remember what we're trying to stay free for; just take the time to smell the roses or whatever. Just because we're hiding doesn't mean we can't live."

Dad stares at me for long moment, takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes tiredly, considering. Lyle is staring at me like I've grown a second head and though lately it kind of feels that way and with my genetics it probably is not quite in the realm of absurdity I look to check the reaction of Mom.

She has taken her eyes off her plate that she had been quite intent on before when Dad and I were verbally sparring. "Let her go Noah." She states quietly.

Lyle's eyes grow a little wider at this development though Dad himself doesn't look at all surprised at this point. I am a little however. Mom rarely inserts herself in the disputes between Dad and I, like Lyle, taking a more passive approach. The situation has been wearing on her too. Before she used to take Mr. Muggles to dog shows, hold dinner parties with her friends, go shopping. Life now for her in comparison is much more constrained like it has been for all of us.

"I don't like what we've become. When did we all get so paranoid?" She clasps her hands in front of her as she meets her husband's gaze straight on, appealing; always the peacekeeper. "You're right but Claire is right too. Can't you just compromise?"

A ringtone fills the air. Without looking Dad whips his cell phone out of his pocket and answers. Dad gets up and leaves the table, walking little ways away, only indistinguishable murmurs to be heard. Than a minute later he snaps his phone shut again and rejoins us at the table.

"That was work. I need to attend a last minute convention. I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning and won't get back till next Sunday morning."

"Oh, that is quite sudden." Mom says. "Well, I'll help you pack after dinner."

"Needn't bother, I'll just throw a few things together." He brushes off her offer.

"You'll be gone for over a week." She says incredulously. I know she is already picturing it in her head, imagining all the horrible possibilities like, heaven forbid, just his tooth brush and a clean pair of sock!

"I like to pack light." Before mom can object again he turns his attention to me. "You can go on one condition. You must promise to be extra cautious and if anything happens while I'm gone you call and tell me straight away."

That goes without saying. "I promise."

"Alright then," He is punching a number into his phone, I guess calling his work back to get details on the trip when he points a finger at Lyle while walking out of the room. "Do not "forget" to do your homework."

I laugh, standing to help mom put away the leftovers. Maybe things were going to start looking up.

* * *

When I went down stairs in the morning I noticed that Dad's coat and shoes were gone. Looking out the window and seeing his car was not in the driveway confirmed he had already left. He was serious about having to leave early in the morning then.

When I myself leave at around mid morning I take my truck. It was decided that I would meet everyone there. Mike was picking up Jessica, Angela and Ben in his car and Tyler was picking up everyone else in his van. Though part of me did wish I was riding with the rest of the group I figured this way I'd get a better feel for the land that I now call my home. Just as long as I don't get lost…there was a reason I left extra early after all.

After a few wrongs turns I do manage to make it to the La Push First Beach. I park and climb out. The first thing that draws my eyes is the view. Maybe I really do miss Texas, the warmth, the earthy colors, the sun… But here it has its own unique beauty.

Pine trees are on the main land, its scent mingling with the salty smell of the sea. Drift wood is scattered across the beach, from where or for how long I can only guess. There is an island not far off shore, standing like a sentinel to what lies in the endless distance. It is that seemingly endless distance that truly draws my gaze, making my eyes widen for it is what I had seen before in movies and pictures but they truly don't do it justice.

I was from Odessa, land locked Texas. I've never been to the ocean, swimming pools and even lakes yes, but never the ocean. So I wasn't very surprised to find myself running towards the water's edge, pulling off my shoes and socks along the way. I roll up my pants leg and hesitantly put one toe in than hurriedly pull it back out again. It was really cold!

Steeling myself I slowly immerse both my feet, moving out as far up as my mid calf. I close my eyes and just breathe in, holding my arms up to better feel the breeze. I can imagine I'm soaring. I hear a seagull cry somewhere off to my left. I feel the water move around me in a rhythmic, soothing motion.

My name is not Claire Butler nor is it Bennett or Petrelli. I have no identity, no ability and no past. I'm simply in being, a soul drifting in the wind, like on wings of eagles. Where the wind takes me I do not care, no one cares where I go. I am free.

As soon as I think this my thoughts stop, considering. Would I be? Could I be? Maybe, if I look at it in one light having a few chains is not so bad. It tethers one to Earth, like gravity; giving us just enough lee way to enjoy what is on the earth and just enough to let us brush the sky. Without any a person would just float away, disappear perhaps…

Wow, creepy, I really just sounded like Edward there, doing the whole philosophizing thing.

I snap my arms back to my side feeling silly.

"You act like you've never seen the ocean before." Angela says from behind me.

I don't let myself act startled. I just turn around with a content smile on my face. "It has just been a while."

"I'll say. You walked right past us back there." Jessica says one hand on her hip, her expression indignant. "You could have helped us collect some drift wood for the fire." Jessica then takes the same hand and looks it over, checking for splinters.

"Oh, but isn't that why we brought the boys along?" I smirk and Jessica gives one to match.

Angela tilts her head slightly. "You aren't used to the rain either…"

"What was that?"

"During school whenever it rains you always stare out the window all wistful like."

While my body stiffens Jessica just laughs. "Oh my God, yeah, it is like you're from Arizona or something cause aren't they supposed to be like really tan?" Her eyes appraised my sun kissed skin, baked to a light brown, definitely a contrast to their more cream colored.

I make myself laugh with her and even Angela cracks a smile though her eyes remain a little too serious behind her glasses. …Thank you Jessica.

"We had some really nice weather last summer. I guess I got used to the sun and then." I wave at the overcast sky. "I came to the rainiest place in the Continental U.S." Whew, that was one fact I did remember when doing research about Forks before I came here; something like that doesn't slip one's mind easily when they are reminded of it daily.

"Yeah, yeah, can we go back to the fire now?" She rubs her arms like she is cold but the glance she casts over her shoulder to where Mike is gives her away. This time when Angela looks at me it is with a real smile this time. "Well I do admire your enthusiasm. Aren't you cold by now? You've been in there for a while."

Now that she mentions it my feet do feel rather numb. I was little distracted. Oops… I wonder if I could die by freezing to death? Somehow, I doubt it but then why risk it?

As I walk out of the water to put my socks and shoes back on I feel the breeze pick up a bit and the first few pinpricks of icy rain. I pull up my hood. Even if the cold can't kill me it doesn't mean it is particularly comfortable. I'll probably always prefer the sun.

I walk very fast to where the bonfire is being built up by the guys. I take a seat on part of one of the logs set up by the fire pit. The heat warms my front though my back is to the elements, the unfortunate part about fires. I hold my hands up in front of me and look into the fire. It crackles, several sparks wavering into the air.

I'm reminded of the time when I raced into the train wreck and pulled the people out. I also think of when Ted, the radioactive man was going to explode and I had to race into our burning house and stop him.

I had walked through fire and didn't get burned.

I inspect my hands. They are flawless; no freckles or scars. Many people would wish to have hands like these but I don't. As mom used to say when I was little those marks are signs of where you've been, like a map. This scar on her finger represented the time when she dropped her wedding ring at the lake and spent over an hour scouring over the rocks to find it. Another one on her finger was from when Lyle was teething and had bitten down particularly hard. The list just went on. I'm rather envious. I know it is rather odd but I am.

I fold my hands neatly in my lap looking across the fire at the rest of my company. Eric, Ben and Angela keep talking about the tide pools they found last time and decide to go down one the trails to visit them since the tide was out. Lauren came to the La Push outing but didn't seem particularly energetic, running her fingers over the many signatures she had received on her cast as she demurely fluttered her eye lashes at Tyler who was in the midst of telling not exactly what would be called an appropriate joke to Mike who looked like the sip of soda he just took was going to come out his nose. Neither of these things are a turn off to Jessica who has also decided to remain behind, sitting by Mike.

I muse. Is love really blind? That is kind of a scary thought. How does one know it is simply like or infatuation? How can anyone put that level of trust in another? It was mind staggering when I really thought about it.

I need to get out of this morose mood so I decide that I would go too. Seeing tides pools like this would be another first experience though I manage to keep all signs of excitement in check. I was not a little kid. Besides this way I also wouldn't seem like the rain was holding me back; now I was just one of the group, like everyone else.

The trails we walked down were slightly muddy but I persevered though I did end up lagging behind the rest slightly as I tried to circumnavigate the worst of the patches. Not much luck with that.

A minute later we were at the tide pools. Ben bent down next to Angela, naming the different marine life they found, their heads close together. Eric pulls something particularly slimy out and holds it over Angela and Ben in big theatrical movements. Startled, Angela falls back with a little shriek and then succumbs to a few breathless giggles as Ben glares at Eric for ruining their moment as he then subsequently splashes Eric accidently on purpose. Eric stands there for a full second, water dripping off him in a rather comical stance. I try to suppress my laughter, leaving them to their banter as I turn to investigate my own little tide pool before me.

The water is clear, perhaps a foot deep. I see a flicker of movement, realizing it was a small fish darting about between the seaweed, blending in exceptionally well. A crab scurries over a barnacle covered rock. It is like a whole other world in there. The creatures have hardly a care in the world except fulfilling their daily needs, only really aware of what is immediately there in front of them.

It seems like it isn't a very complicated existence. I'd fit right in actually, being able to regenerate limbs just like that starfish is. So yes I'm a freak but I'm not an alien from another planet. I just got classified wrong on what species I was.

Perfect.

A mother of pearl shell catches my eye and I reach in and pull it out, disrupting the water, making the critters hide and the water murky. I brush off some wet sand and examine it. It is really pretty. I pocket it and wander back down to the water, tossing rocks, attempting and failing to skip some of the flat ones until Eric Angela and Ben decide to head back.

Angela and Ben, in an effort to have some one on one time continue strolling down the beach holding hands. Eric heads to the water, surf board in tow. Lauren, even with her cast on, some how manages to drag Tyler off with her to go see the tide pools now, alone. Figures, but then it might have something to do with the extra people who are now sitting at our hot, most welcome campfire with Jessica and Mike.

"Jacob!" I call, running up. He grins at me, giving me a big hug a bit to my surprise.

"Just Jake," He corrects.

"Right," I amend, "Jake."

Over his shoulder I can see the rest of his company includes Leah, (of course) and her younger brother Seth. Jacob and I let go, him rustling my hair like I'm the younger one; only empathizing my lack of height in comparison to him. I scowl up at him and he laughs.

Seth wears that easy going, always happy to see you smile and follows in Jacob's footsteps, also giving me a hug perhaps a little too enthusiastically; I, almost losing my footing. I quickly disentangle myself from his embrace because after all he is a young teenage boy about my brother's age and I do know what they think about, though yes, the almost me getting knocked over played a large factor as well.

I turn to Leah opening up my arms wide. "What? No hug?"

She cracks a smile, it coming easily and lighting up her face. For a moment I can see what he sees. His sunshine must really have been melting that ice around her heart. She is here with him after all. I give Jacob a covert thumbs up.

To Jacob I say: "What are you doing here?"

"You're on our reservation, remember?"

I laugh and shake my head. We sit there in companionable silence.

Seth, like most teenage boys, finds great delight in playing with fire. He quickly becomes bored with just putting driftwood on. He leaves then come back with great arm loads of dry brush to set on top, making the flames leap forth to scorch the sky, sparks flying.

This, having startled us, prevented us from stopping him from putting an arm load of old pine tree branches to the mix creating quite a lot of smoke pouring out. Coughing, we leap away, the smoke stinging our eyes. When it clears quite a few of us glare at a very sheepish looking Seth who gets berated by his sister who's complexion is flushed with beads of sweat on the top. Unasked I pass her a bottle of water which she accepts gratefully, drinking the whole thing.

My eyes drift off, looking out into the distance. What my eyes alight upon makes me leap up, pointing. "Did you see that? Those guys just pushed this other guy off that cliff!"

"Oh my God where?" Jessica's eyes frantically follow to where I'm pointing, slightly excited. Everyone else looks also but doesn't get quite as worked up as Jessica, a bit skeptical.

"Relax," Jacob says. "They're just cliff diving."

"Cliff diving? Isn't that dangerous?" I do relax though as I see the guy's head surface the water, apparently fine. I sit back down.

"Not necessarily." Leah says; her voice growing dark in her matter of fact monotone. "Though most of us jump from much lower; we leave the showing off to Sam and his _gang._"

Oooh, so that was Sam up there then… Not the best topic of conversation for this group…

Looks like it would be quite the adrenaline rush. Hey, I mean it is not like I haven't jumped from that high before; this way I'd have great excuse and wouldn't break any bones in the process…most likely. I mean if I did hurt myself I'd be fine.

"Kind of looks like fun…" I muse out loud to fill the uncomfortable silence that suddenly cropped up.

"Uh, yeah, if you think you're like invincible or something." Jessica rolls her eyes. "What is wrong with just riding a roller coaster?"

Well, I do not think I am invincible. I pretty much am. So maybe the whole cliff diving thing isn't such a good idea. I'm sure it'd raise a few flags if some blonde girl starts doing dare devils stunts with out getting nervous about dying or doing serious bodily harm to her person. I mean did promise Dad I'd be careful… Oh well…

Jessica seems bored already of the conversation. She speaks to Mike. "Come on, let's go to the tide pool." She grabs his arm not really giving him any other option. She looks over her shoulder to Seth, a mischievous smile on her face that can only mean trouble. "Keep her company. Her date failed."

Yeah, definitely trouble.

Mike's facial expression contorts. "What date?"

Jessica obviously isn't pleased with his reaction. He immediately looks down upon her reprimanding glare. Jessica just laughs it off though, giggling, showing exactly what she thought about my 'date.' "She invited Edward." She manages to get out.

"Only to be polite that's it." I mumble knowing it was pretty futile. Assumptions would be drawn. I felt my face grow heated though not just because I was embarrassed. "Nobody ever does."

Mike masculinity must still feel threatened because he sputters, "Yeah, cause Cullen is a freak!"

"Got that right." Leah speaks up, actually participating in the conversation then finishing off a second water bottle, wiping her brow with the back of her sleeve. Seth just looks down, clearly embarrassed.

I bite my tongue, keeping myself from saying something impulsive. What was with everyone thinking the Cullens are freaks? He was strange, definitely a bit odd but certainly not a freak, not like me. These people didn't even understand the definition of the word.

I turn to Leah. "Do you know them?"

"More like we know _of_ them," She replies.

I'm about to ask another question when typical easy going Seth's voice hardens, his eyes remaining downcast. "The Cullens don't come here."

Jacob fidgets slightly beside me. I chew on the bottom of my lip. Jessica, not really caring, hooks her arm through Mike's and leads him off. Leah gets up, her voice slightly ragged, complaining that the fire is too hot and stumbles off down to the water's edge where it is cooler though she seems to shiver slightly, rubbing her arms. Jacob follows her with a concerned frown on his face.

Seth almost looks like he is going to follow but then doesn't, knowing it best not to intrude upon the both of them. He takes Jessica unsolicited advice and stays there seated by me keeping me company as requested. I don't mind though. It is nice not to always feel like the third wheel.

Again, I kind of wish Edward was here. I could see us joking around, just talking. I'm really comfortable with Edward now. If one just gets past that cold impenetrable exterior he wears then one can discover something unexpected. Why can't the others see that?

I'm about to ask Seth what he and Leah meant by their comments when I hear a shout from behind me.

"Leah!" Seth and I spin around to see Leah collapse, crumpling but caught by Jacob who scoops her up in his arms. He kneels with her on the ground, gently cradling her head. We both race over.

"What happened?" Seth demands; falling down to his knees beside his sister.

"I don't know; she just collapsed." He places a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up! We have to take her home, now!"

"But Leah was the one who drove us to your place and we walked from there to here." Seth points out.

"I'll drive. We can take the truck. Just tell me where to go." I offer.

Jacob nods and picks Leah up. I race ahead, pulling my keys out to open the door. Seth goes to tell everyone else we're leaving so they don't worry. Jacob situates himself in the back seat with Leah and Seth hops into shot gun right when I'm turning the engine on.

"Isn't this kind of sudden? Should we take her to Forks to see Dr. C-

"No, we were told if one of us ever gets one of these types of fevers we need to visit my father." Jacob says. "He knows what to do. We've dealt with this kind of thing before Cullens ever arrived."

"Right, okay," Seth agrees. "Let's go see Billy Black."

I don't question. Their normal was a different kind than the normal, like mine. I pull out and drive off; listening to the directions they fed me.

We are there in about five minutes. When we pull up Jacob carries Leah to the door and Seth opens it up; both disappearing inside. I turn off the engine and climb out. I glance around the yard not exactly sure what to do with myself, if I should wait around or just go or…

The comfortable looking house has a porch on the back side that opens into a big yard that extends off into the trees. A little over the other way is a red barn looking shed, garage place. I'm not positive but from what I remember of my conversations with Jacob I'm guessing that is where he spends most his time.

I smirk a bit to myself. After all, he is a 'brilliant mechanic.'

I hear the screen door slam shut and Jacob comes walking out. Before I can ask he holds up a hand. "Billy is with her. He says she'll be fine. Seth is just calling their parents. Sue will take them back and Harry will drive Leah's car home."

We both move to sit on the steps. He runs a hand through the top part of his long hair, clearly upset. "She had been acting a little off lately. I had asked her if she was alright and she insisted she was fine so I didn't pester her. But I knew something was up I should of taken her home. It was just so strange, it like the mention of the Cullens triggered some sort of reaction…"

That was a little strange. Leah normally seems so calm and suddenly she was very biting. Even Seth and Jacob's reaction weren't exactly warm. It wasn't like they even knew the Cullens or….did they?

I decide to steer his mind from his guilt and instead satisfy my curiosity. "What did Seth mean by 'the Cullens don't come here'?" I quoted.

He shrugs. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about it."

"Hey," I give him my gentle, friendly smile to prod him forward. "I can keep a secret." You have no idea how well.

"Um, well," Jacob begins, "Really, it is just like an old scary story." He shrugs a little embarrassed.

"Well I like stories."

He bites his lip, considering it. "Okay, um, did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descendents from wolves?"

"Really, wolves? Real wolves?" I say incredulous. Well, it is just a legend after all, a story.

He gives a small laugh as agreement of the ridiculousness of it. "Yeah, well that's the legend of our tribe."

"Okay," I allow digesting this strange fact. "So what's the story about the Cullens?"

"Well supposedly they are descendents of this like, enemy clan." He gives a shrug not being able to come up with a better way to word it. "My great grand father caught them, the Cold Ones, hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different so we made a treaty with them. They promised to stay off our land if we didn't expose what they were to the Pale Faces."

Not that bad; I've definitely experienced stranger. What was that saying again? Reality is stranger than fiction?

I grin, letting him know that I didn't think him weird. "I thought they just moved here." That was my poor attempt at humor to put him at ease.

"Or they just moved back." Jacob banters back, saying it in what is supposed to sound like a creepy voice because this story was supposed to be scary or something. I laugh with him then shrug the story off. After all, I had asked.

Still, it bothered me that Leah, Seth and Jacob were told such stories. It was a little too far fetched to be labeled a rumor but it certainly didn't have a positive effect on their outlooks of the Cullens. I know Jacob is trying to make light of it but I wonder how much he actually buys into it.

I almost didn't notice Billy Black in his wheel chair at the top of the steps watching us. When he sees that we have noticed him he informs us that Seth is with his sister. Casting me one last look he wheels himself back inside.

A few minutes later and a car pulls up and Leah and Seth's parents come out. The woman walks inside with measured steps not looking particularly worried. The heavy, elder man doesn't rush. He gets at the top of the porch just in time to open the door for Seth who supports a grumbling Leah. "I'm fine. It was just a dizzy spell. I can walk on my own."

The woman strides out in front of them, leading the way back to the car. "Honestly Leah if you weren't feeling well you should have said something. You got everybody all riled up. When your brother called we thought somebody had died." She gives a reproving glare to Seth who looks away.

Seth nods to me as we pass. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." I reply.

They try to help Leah into the back seat. She brushes them off and slips into the front.

Their father fingers the Leah's car keys as he stands in front of it. "I think she is going to be fine." He says openly in our presence but he looks at Jacob, knowing he was probably still concerned.

Their mother brushes her hands off as she opens up the driver door of the car they had arrived in. "She just needs a bit of rest." She nods in a curt fashion to Billy Black and Jacob, and slips in. The engine turns on and she backs out, driving away.

I walk to the driver car door of my truck but pause, seeing the two men through the windows on the other side of my truck. "Thanks Bill." The man says. I see the man shake Billy Black's hands. "Another change… Are you going to let him know?"

"I think he will know before we know it is complete." Billy replies. There is a crunch of gravel and then they are not directly in my line of sight anymore.

Jacob shoots me a questioning look. I put a finger to my lips. I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing this myself but...

"She isn't going to like this. I can't imagine he will either. This is going to be rough." Her father sighs.

"At least she'll understand the why when she didn't before." Billy points out.

"True, but the link will be the salt on the wound. She is the first to… Why? Why her?"

Both of them come around the other side, stopping when they see us there. "Oh," Says Harry Clearwater but Billy Black with his unshakeable composure startlingly similar to a certain Cullen's, says. "Weren't you going to show your friend around Jacob?"

Jacob and I both recognize a dismissal when we hear one. We troop back to the house. "You really have a thing for listening in to other people's conversations don't you?" He says.

I ignore his jab about the time at the _Newton's Hardware._ "What was that about?" It seemed like they had been talking about something important and they obviously didn't want us to know about it. It had something to do with Leah and her being sick…

"Ah, just Elder stuff." Jacob brushes it off but his expression shows curiosity too.

"Elders?" I question as Jacob does what his father requested and proceeds to show me the bottom half of the house.

"Yeah, the Quileutes still have tribal meetings and all that. Both my father and Harry Clearwater are Elders on the council." We climb up stairs. On the landing a window over looks the front portion of the yard. I hear a car motor turn on and see Leah's car drive away driven by said Harry Clearwater.

"Huh," Is all I say in response.

Jacob has this self satisfied smile slide on to his face and he can't help but laugh a little when he says; "You know, when Leah gets better Seth and you should join us on a double date to the movies."

Obviously Jacob read a bit into that hug too. I ignore his obvious insinuation about Seth and I and slide to base, hitting home. "So you and Leah are dating now?" I poke him in the ribs as I pass him as I go back downstairs.

He in turn also ignores my jab. "Oooh, so you and Seth do-

"I asked you a question." I cut him off.

"I asked one first." He reminds.

"Ladies first." I counter.

"You're no lady." He laughs as I stamp on his foot only proving his point.

"But you're right in that-

"You're secretly in love with Seth!"

-we should all hang out together sometime; though now I'm having second thoughts." …Which implies that I had first thoughts…

Jacob drops his teasing. "We should all hang out maybe after Leah feels better. We could all go to the theaters or something."

"Definitely," I agree as I walk back to my truck.

"Claire Butler isn't it?" Billy Black comes up next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Billy Black, Jacob's father." We shake hands. He has a surprisingly strong grip.

His eyes assess me. "So I hear you're interested in the Cullens. How do you know them?"

I don't like the accusatory tone in his voice. "We go to school together. Edward and I are lab partners in Biology. We're friends." I emphasized the last part. He better not go on a Cullen dissing spree too. Seems like a hobby for some people.

"Well don't get too interested. They seem like pleasant folks but I should warn you they have an unpleasant reputation here on the reservation."

Why do they not like the Cullens? Just what did they do to become so generally disliked by the Quileutes? What was that in the legend? Their family trespassed on their lands three generations ago or something? But that is ridiculous; both generations must be long dead. Talk about holding a grudge…

"So I gathered. Any particular reason why?"

He pats my hands tiredly, his face showing his years. "Just be careful." He says dropping the subject.

"Wow Dad, way to scare the newcomer. You're going to give her nightmares."

"I'm just giving her friendly, practical advice. You're the one who are telling her stories."

"Yeah, well thanks anyways I think. I better head on back. It is getting late."

"See you around." Jacob stops at the top steps of the porch and waves.

I climb into my truck and make my way home. When home I pull the shell out of my pocket placing it on my night stand next to my stereo and CDs Edward has given to me. I shrug my coat back on and head back down stairs and outside, sitting on the front steps as I stair upwards to the clouded evening sky, trying and failing to see through the mist.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I said probably the end of August, not the beginning of September… Sorry! I've been super busy with school, work, school and just life in general. So if my updates are a little irregular then don't worry, I haven't died nor has this fiction been abandoned. Real life likes to monopolize my attention.

I write whenever I have a spare moment, little bursts at a time. Not the most efficient or speedy way but that is the most convenient way right now because of my busy schedule. I enjoy writing as always and hope you enjoy the chapters too when they come out. :)

And since some of you maybe wanting something to occupy yourself with until then… I figured I'd throw this out here; is any one here a fan of Vampire Knight? Who do you prefer, Zero or Kaname? If you don't know what I'm talking about Vampire Knight is an anime and manga series. Not your thing? Well I highly recommend it. Give it a try! If you like Twilight you'll love this!

Note: the anime does have an English dub out but the Japanese with English subs is so much better!

Also, one more thing… I'm sure some of you may be wondering when Edward and Claire are Finally going to find out about each other. All I can do is be vague and tell you soon because I don't want to give it away. Just, in the next several chapters perhaps…. I actually have a rough draft of that whole part written out. I just have to write the stuff in between now. So patience please! We'll get there!

Thanks for all the support! It really does mean a lot! Leave me comment, tell me what you thought! If you have a question or concerns don't hesitate to ask! You are all awesome! Thanks for reading!


	12. Premonitions of the Past

Part Twelve:

* * *

Claire: I can heal, but what kind of lame power is that? I'm just a victim.

_Season 3, Episode 2: "The Butterfly Effect"_

_

* * *

_

I let my head slip, going under water. When I open my eyes I see my hair float like tendrils around my head. Anything above the surface is a blur, all sounds are muted. Light comes through and I find it peaceful in that moment; however, my lungs begin to tighten, signaling me of my need for oxygen.

Could I survive without air? The idea is morbid that in itself; there was no way that I would test it out. Jumping from great heights is over in a second but drowning would be tortuously drawn out. Would I regenerate? My body would not be physically injured so much as it would not be able to function from lack of oxygen. I consider, for just a moment, if the indestructible girl is so indestructible after all.

I sit up in tub, sucking in great lung fills of air. I lie back in the tub, as I stare at the white walls. I lower my face until my eyes are just peeking out above the surface, the water sending out ripples from my movements. I wiggle my toes in the warm, relaxing water, staring at my small one in particular, considering.

The more I'm left alone the weirder my thoughts get. There was a time when the most disturbing thing I considered would be if I accidently got a stain on my clothes or if I forgot my homework in my room. I wonder if others think strange things like me; not actually considering if they are actually possible but maybe just thinking about them… If anyone could read my mind they would know I'm not normal. It is something to ponder for another time I suppose, but I have had other matters on my mind; like the strange events of the other day.

Yesterday had been an interesting day. I say "interesting" because I'm still trying to find another adjective to describe it. It started off normally enough with me going to hang out with people at the La Push beach. Yes, I probably could have acted a little more normal, cooler. It had been my first time to see the ocean for myself however; I suppose I could be a little lenient with myself. I just have to make sure it doesn't happen again…

Anyways, the day didn't seem particularly noteworthy in the beginning. It had been cute how Angela and Ben shyly talked with one another and held hands. Then there had been Jessica who blatantly flirted with Mike. Lauren even had Tyler. Eric had his… surfboard… Everyone was coupled off, leaving me rather contemplative and moody for feeling like the third wheel. It surprised me somewhat how when I was alone and longed for company I immediately thought of Edward. I'm pretty independent, yet that for me was unusual.

I didn't need to feel awkward for long because around that time a few La Push residences joined us, Leah, Seth, and Jacob. I had been glad for their company. They seemed to bring with them this unique energy. There was an undercurrent of unease that seemed run through them as well, though I had not picked up on it at the time. Jacob carefully hid his concern for Leah as well as Seth did. It was not until after I had noticed Sam's gang and had asked about it that Leah somehow seemed to be set off. She collapsed minutes later. That was when it had gotten strange; even I picked up on it.

And I couldn't shake it, couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something wrong with the situation and the Quileutes, well, perhaps not wrong, simply unusual, rather like the Cullens in a way. The Quileutes seemed distrustful of the Cullens, why else would they not want to take Leah to Dr. Cullen? Why have such strange legends involving them? I mean really?

And the Cullens…oh God, one Cullen in particular, especially how he acted when I last saw him… The way his eyes seemed to gaze into my darkest corners, how his cool hands tenderly cradled my face, how I felt like I could hardly breathe with the electric impulses saturating the air around us. What kind of "see you later" was that? I still see his eyes staring at me, staring through me when I close my own.

It is no use working myself up over it. I will find no peace about how to act around Edward until I see him at school tomorrow. I really can't do anything about this Cullen-Quileute thing either. It is not my business and I really do not know the details. As to Seth, Leah and Jacob, well, I could at least do something about that.

I get out of the tub, drain the water, and wrap myself in my robe, then head towards my room. After changing, I go to my father's study. Out of habit I shut the door behind me and close the curtain that is behind the chair that is at my father's desk. I log onto the computer and head towards the internet to check my e-mail.

Technically, I'm not supposed to have e-mail. My father had more or less made it contraband. Theoretically, he thinks I might try to get in contact with people from my past, people the company knows about and could be monitoring. While I think it is a little extreme, just like the situation overall, I realize that my father worked for them for a very long time and knows things about them and how they work that I have no idea of. I don't use my old e-mail of course. I have a new one designed to stay in touch with people in Forks. It is part of my cover. I mean whoever heard of a teenager who didn't even have at least an e-mail?

My inbox says I have three messages. Eagerly I click the first. It is from Angela. She inquires about my absence since I was not able to stick around long enough to explain. It is nice of her to wonder. I click the reply option and type, trying to explain as best I could. Somehow I think even if I can't she'll just take my word; she is just that kind of person.

After I press send I'm taken back to my inbox. The next two e-mails are from Jessica. The first is a two full pages of a breakdown of every little thing that happened yesterday between her and Mike. She overanalyzes everything and then asks me for my opinion. I shudder and quickly click the next e-mail. I figure she'll just bombard me tomorrow if I reply or not.

The next is more of a side note in which she points out that my cell phone is off and I need to stop forgetting to turn it on. Personally, I'm surprised that Jessica didn't bring up my disappearance like Angela did. Jessica really is marooned on Planet Mike. I pull my phone from my pocket and then decide not to turn it on just to be safe.

Oh, and that reminds me that I should get in touch with Jacob. This is what I can do to put my mind at ease to an extent. I type out my own inquiry, asking how Leah is doing ect. I feel like I should. On one hand I get the vibe I'm intruding or something…but is it not polite to ask?

After I send the e-mail to Jacob I drum my fingers on the desk a few times, considering. I open a new tab, going to Google. I type in 'Quileutes' and the results pop up. I skim through sites and articles. There were a tourist information sites that hold basic information which give brief outlines of the Quileutes' history and great locations and sites to check out. Other than that though, I cannot find much information, especially about any legends. However, I find a local book store chain that has books about local legends that should be work checking out. I suppose I could try that when I do decide to go Seattle for a shopping trip. Edward and I could both go; maybe we could use our shared inquisitiveness in a common pursuit instead of poking at each other… Hey, how did Jacob refer to the Cullens in that legend he told? Cold Ones?

I open a new search page to type in 'Cold Ones".

"Claire!"

I jump in my seat. Out of instinct I close my open window.

Lyle stands in the doorway staring at me incredulously. "Um, Claire?"

"Yeah?" I flash him my big sisterly smile.

"Got a minute?" He waves his science homework. Just as my father predicted, Lyle has left his homework for the last moment. With a sigh, I direct him over to the desk to see if I could help him out a bit. I wince as I look over some of his attempts to answer the assigned questions.

I never do google "Cold Ones" as I end up tutoring Lyle until dinner. Mom, Lyle, and I clean up the kitchen after. Lyle goes to play on his game console. Mom reads in the living room. They look very comfy together in the living room. I don't join them however, feeling rather tired and little out of place. I go to bed early, to prepare for another day. The last thing I remember before falling asleep were the glow-in-the-dark- stars on my ceiling.

* * *

I was looking up, but what I saw above me wasn't my bedroom ceiling. It looked awfully familiar with its periodically placed fluorescent lights that flicker and buzz. I slowly sit up with my hands braced against the cool, grubby tile. When I look around I realize that I know this place. This is my old school from Odessa. It is different from the way I remember for this is Forks' high school too. If I stare at my surrounding in just a certain way, like when one goes cross eyed and sees two of one image, I can see two different schools seemingly meld together to form this hybrid.

This is really weird. That is an understatement considering that this should be impossible. I am here though which begs the question of where am I. Have I been drugged? Am I hallucinating? My mind races though every plausible explanation but no logical reason presents itself.

A growing sense of trepidation settles over me as I cast quick glances in every direction. I am in a deserted hallway which goes in two seemingly endless directions. Doors line the sides at regular intervals. The sign over one door hangs on one screw, swinging back and forth like it had just been knocked.

"Hello?" I call out, my voice wavering in the quiet. Not a sound can be heard beside my footsteps as they echo down the empty hall. I try the doors one after another, but they are all locked. My heart beat quickens as a sick feeling enters me. I fumble on one of the door knobs, the noise rattling off the walls, disturbing the silence. I move to the next door in another vain attempt to open one. The building adrenaline ties my stomach in knots and will not let me remain stationary.

The place felt so…dead. The analogy I just made in my head wasn't helping my nerves any. I shivered and not because it was cold. I called out again, my voice louder and stronger this time, hoping someone, anyone would hear me. There just had to be someone. I couldn't be alone…

I feel a trickle of warm air like breathe brush the back of my neck. I spin around, looking for the person I suspect my mind probably desperately conjured up. I wipe my sweating palms on my skirt then freeze. I look down, running my hands down the red pleated skirt and up the shirt of my old cheerleading uniform from Odessa. This was just not possible. My old one had been ruined and I had never gotten around to getting a new one. Yet this one was definitely mine. I note the different color thread on one sleeve that mom used to mend a small tear once.

How could…?

A hundred voices fill the air, a flurry of incomprehensible whispers, overlapping, coming from all directions at once. I try to find the source but all I see is the dim hallway from which I had just walked from.

I turn back, gasp, and stumble backward. A tall silhouetted form dressed in form fitting black comes forward in slow, measured, steps, his feet not making a sound as they touch the tile floor. His long bangs cover his eyes, leaving them in shadow, unreadable.

"Peter," I breathed, shocked. I knew him, I'd know him anywhere. He was undeniably Peter yet….

The light shifts on his face as he steps closer still, revealing a deep scar that runs across his face. "He is coming Claire." His voice is deeper than I remembered, harder.

The center of my chest tightens, breathe quickening. I back up instinctively. He's my uncle, my friend but this…him… How could Peter be here? He was dead; he exploded, that night in the Kirby Plaza.

"Who is coming?" I ask. "What's going on?" My voice raises an octave.

"The boogey man!" A voice said behind me in a whispery urgency as if I should very well know as to who they refer.

I turned to face Molly Walker. Her eyes were wide with fear as she gazed at me imploringly. "Don't let him hurt me." She threw her arms around my waist tight, making it difficult to breathe.

I look from the girl who is so desperately clutching on to me back to Peter, wanting to ask him a hundred questions only to find the Japanese man is standing stoically a little behind Peter to the left. He isn't wearing the glasses now and he is dressed all in black with a sword strapped to his back. "Save the cheerleader, save the world."

"I'm not a cheerleader anymore." I protest as I automatically move my hand to run down Molly's hair to sooth her but my hand just goes through air. I whirl around, my eyes searching but she isn't here. She just disappeared like a ghost. I turn back to ask Peter and the Japanese man if they had seen her but they are both gone too.

The whispering voices are a little clearer the farther I walk down the hall. I catch only a few words such as "monster," "unnatural," and "murderer." That alone is warning and if that were not enough then the tone of these voices are enough to raise the hairs on my arms for the emotions coursing through these voices could only be described as raw fear.

I hear a click and see the light at the end of hall behind me turn off. I saw no one flip a switch; in fact, I can't even see any light switches at all around me nor since I've found myself in this place. Another second more than there goes the next flickering fluorescent light, blown out like a candle. Another light goes, and then another, the wall of impenetrable darkness draws ever near. The sound of my heart beating furiously in my ears is the only steady beat, the voices rising and falling like an accompanying choir. I have to will myself to breathe as I almost trip over my own feet in my hasty retreat.

I hear a screech and then out of the corner of my eye an object flies at me. I jump to the side, the object, what appears to be a locker door that was ripped off its hinges lays crumpled at my feet from the force of the impact it made with the wall when it missed me.

A locker door? How did…. What? No way!

A rattling sound builds like a crescendo, coming from the end of the approaching darkness. It is lockers, many of them, being ripped off their hinges and-

Before the full realization hits me the locker doors do. The first strikes me with enough force to send me into the wall and the next to the floor. The third misses me, imbedding itself into the wall not an inch to the right of my head.

I can taste blood in my mouth, realizing I must have bit my tongue. My whole body feels battered and bruised. I'm unsteadily get to my feet when something wet trickles down my forehead. I raise a hand and my face contorts into one of confusion. I have no open wounds; that blood is not mine… It came… from above? I look up hesitantly, squinting. Something is on the ceiling but it is so dark…Wait, is that a figure, a person lying against the ceiling? It was like the laws of gravity had been reversed only for-

And I know, though her blonde hair may be hanging in front of her face I recognize the uniform. I stand directly beneath her in open mouthed horror as part of my past starts to repeat itself; replaying from my memories.

"Claire…" Her eyes are unfocused and I can see where the blood is coming from, a crude hewn cut across her forehead…She raggedly breathes in one last time, exhaling with one word. "Run."

This jump starts me as I realize the darkness is but a few feet away. I'm running down the hall, reminiscent of another time about a year ago. I look over my shoulder to see the darkness has already swallowed up where Jackie had lain.

I turn back to find myself at an abrupt end. I fling myself at the last door, desperate. It won't open. I can hear the voices swirling around me, chanting, their words still not making much sense but I feel their urgency pushing me forward, telling me promises of what the darkness brings if it should have me. I see there is but one light left, shining on me like a spotlight, showing my last attempts as I ram the door with my shoulder, putting all my strength into it.

The door crashes open with a bang. I stumble into the room, nearly losing my footing. I'm too busy trying to catch my breath that I don't immediately look over my new environment, but when I do I freeze.

Eyes unblinking; my numb mind slowly registers what it is seeing. My hand that had been gripping the door knob slips off to dangle at my side as my body trembles. I want to scream. I can feel it locked away, clawing to get out, but only a whimper escapes me.

This was it. The voices, it made sense. Each one was a separate person, their last moments, blending with hundreds of others. They were clearest, strongest here. It was obvious why. There are so many bodies carelessly strewn across the floor, mangled. Endless faces...Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Jacob, Lyle, Mom, Dad …all dead…..

A figure stands over them, blood dripping from his hands. I can't look away, can't turn. I want to claw my eyes out, make this all go away, can't stop them traveling up his frame, almost to his face-

"Hello Claire."

Then the darkness surges from behind, enveloping cutting off the remaining light. Everything is black and even I am no more.

* * *

My eyes snap open. The glow-in-the- dark-stars on my ceiling greet me. I give myself several seconds to be sure. I take in a shuddering breathe, and then another as I blink back the water that is welling up in my eyes. I throw off my sweat soaked sheet, letting the cool air hit me, bringing me to full alertness. I sit up, my face in my hands.

I had many nightmares after Homecoming night a year ago; however, they had slowed to a trickle to the point they hardly ever made a reappearance. I guess I can't expect myself to ever completely forget though. It will always be with me, the horror, the blood… I lost a friend that day in such a horrible manner and it was my fault. If it weren't for me… if I hadn't…Dear God, never, please never again, not because of me…

I dig my nails dig into my palms to regain control, refusing to let my emotions, my fears run me. I'm stronger than that. I breathe in deeply, then exhale.

…But after everything that has been on my mind why this now? I hadn't had this dream since I came to Forks. I had not been reminiscing on _that_ time either before I had fallen asleep. It was not just of my memories from that night. No, there were additions, probably random images and thoughts that had been floating around in my head that my brain decided to throw in. It took my past memories and made them worse and even more horrible. Though this firmly confirmed it in my mind that it was just a dream, I could not shake the level of creepiness.

And that voice… It seemed familiar but I could swear I had never heard anyone say my name in such a way. I would have remembered that. I never got to see the face either so I have no way of knowing who my mind had cast as the villain. I struggle to remember but my mind cannot recall what it has never seen. Well, I hope it shall always remain faceless to me.

I gaze about my room. My mind casts phantoms along the wall that rear then recede, bits and pieces of memories. These I wish to never forget and then wish also to have them be erased; being so closely entwined together that doing so would be impossible. The people I have met, the friends I have made; I want to treasure these. But the blood, the nightmares…I wish for these to seep into the walls, deep into the wood to be locked away, forgotten and unnecessary to be remembered. Over a year ago the red pill had been swallowed and I found that for better or for worse there was no going back.

The digital clock on my bedside reads 3:43 A.M. I have school tomorrow.

I fluff up my pillow, pull my sheets around me and lay back down. My eyes will not close though; I am wide awake now. My mind keeps replaying fragments in random succession. If I keep thinking about this than I am never going to go back to sleep and I do not want to think about this, not that I seem to have much choice in the matter.

I reach over to my night stand to turn on my lamp. A soft, warm, light comes from it, casting shadows on my wall. The blackness that surrounded me has been cast to the walls to be only shadows hanging on the fringes. I fumble around, searching for a magazine, or a book, a distraction. My hand grazes my stereo. I smile, remembering the CD I had left in there. I press play, letting the music begin where I last stopped it. From the end of the second to last song it then goes to the last one, the one I had yet to listen to.

A few soft notes trickle out, capturing my attention. Several more, and then a flurry dances across a sad undertone. It was like a river, each note flowing into the next.

Vivid images it evokes, that of light, darkness, and an in-between. There is joy at discovery, yet an unfulfilled longing. My breath is caught in my throat as I turn the volume up; letting the music spread across my room, filling it with its vibrancy.

Every single song on the CD Edward gave me had been beautiful but this one was exceptionally so. There was something about it…something alluring, secretive, yet familiar. Certain images it evoked, a story falling into place with the song. A lonely heart, waiting, longing for something it does not yet know. Then it finds it and it is beautiful. But it can never be and the song takes a melancholy note. The piece ends on an open ended note; bittersweet but with a hint of light, of things that could be... Never had I heard a musician put so much emotion, such passion, into a piece before. The musician seemed to pour his soul, his essence, baring all of him self in this one piece…

That was all that was on the CD. The room falls into a deafening silence. I immediately hit the play button again then set it to repeat. I quietly arise from my bed as not to disturb the trance-like quality of the music, and make my way to my window. I open it up and breathe the fresh night air. A single star can be seen peaking through the cloud cover that always blankets Forks. It is like a spark of hope, a light in the darkness. I find myself wearing a smile as a light breeze brushes through my hair. I am not cold, strangely, I feel rather warm and peaceful. I remain like this, till the dawn comes and the sun rises over the hills. For now, the nightmares are gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This update took so long because of school. School is great, I like school; I like learning. Unfortunately, it is very time consuming. It is just the way it goes. I had been working on this in bits and pieces when I would have a spare moment; however those were few and far between. Thank goodness for Thanksgiving break. I finally had some spare time on my hands without being bogged down by homework, hence the update finally!

I know this chapter is rather short and not a whole heck of a lot actually happens. I mean, such a long wait for this? Yes, I know… I was originally going to make this a much bigger chapter but I decided to go ahead and get this part out. I've been working on the next chapter (that has Edward in it! :D I know! It has been two whole chapters since he has made an appearance!) though it probably will not be up soon because finals are coming up… -_- (emphasis on the _not_) But there is always the possibility that I may get some more time to work on it. We'll have to see. But yeah, things will definitely start heating up in the next few chapters. The big unveiling is coming up!

Oh, and interesting fact, this fanfiction is now 100+ pages counting this chapter (not counting lengthy author's notes)_. _Now to some this may not seem like much, but to me, I have to say I feel ridiculously proud of myself for actually writing that much. Now to see how long this thing is when I'm finished… 0_0 ….

Thanks for reading! Thanks for your patience and sticking with me! I really do appreciate it! If you have a question (that I can answer without giving away spoilers) comment, or if you just want to say hi, leave me a review or private PM. I always love to hear from you.


	13. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Author Note: **Yatta!An update!\(o-o)/ - That is me attempting to mimic Hiro BTW.

It feels like forever since I've updated. It has definitely been a long time, too long. (Glares at textbooks). It might be better this summer... or not… with my job(s) and class I'm taking…weee! -_-

I started this in December, wrote a bit more during Spring Break, and now finally, I can post something. I wrote many of the scenes in this chapter many times, but they never turned out the way I wanted them to. I'm still not thrilled with the result now, so I apologize in advance if this chapter disappoints in anyway.

Hopefully my updates won't take forever in the future, but with me it is rather hard to tell. I am looking forward to working on the next chapter if anyone recalls that I mentioned the story should be picking up a bit. Should be interesting… Well, onto the story…

* * *

Claire: You won't leave me, will you, Mr. Muggles?

**Season 2, Episode 11: "Powerless"**

**Part Thirteen:**

Steam wafts up the smell of the beverage, but in no way do I find it appealing. Bleary eyed, I stare dubiously at the hot cup of coffee that I hold between my hands. Hesitantly, I take a sip, and then grimace in disgust, wondering how on earth anyone could drink this on a regular basis. It was unusual to me, but I'd seen my parents grind up the coffee beans and heat up the water enough times to know what I'm doing. At least I think. Regardless, I certainly wouldn't be drinking this if I wasn't so tired.

After the dream I had last night, I been unable to fall back asleep. I put that one song on repeat until the sun had risen over the distant hills as I was lost in thought. When I heard the first stirring in the house, I got ready myself and even checked my e-mail only to find an empty inbox. Jacob still hadn't replied to me. It didn't bother me, though really, not much did because I was so tired. Yet strangely, I was also rather looking forward to school.

Right now, I'm walking through the crowded halls of the high school, making my way to Biology class. I greet Edward as I sit down by him, setting my book bag and coffee down. He doesn't acknowledge me, but stares at the table, seeming rather moody, which isn't a good sign. I sigh and take out my pencil, notebook, and text book. Mr. Banner is about to start the lesson but then a student asks a question about the homework and then other students voice their confusion as well. Mr. Banner gives his own sigh, and then proceeds to explain what should have already been understood by this point. I mentally groan as I felt the homework had been easy.

I glance at Edward briefly. It feels like I haven't seen him in forever though it's only been a weekend. I want to ask him about the song, that one that can't seem to stop running through my head. I've been excited to see him again and talk over it like old friends, and if the sentimentality wasn't pathetic enough, the cold shoulder he giving me now like we have never even met before is rather off putting.

I look away, jot down some notes of some information Mr. Banner is repeating that I already know, sigh, and take another sip of my coffee, grimacing.

Edward looks up from the obviously fascinating table, raising an eyebrow at me. "You do not usually drink coffee." He observes.

"Brilliant deduction Holmes, tell me more." I roll my eyes, feeling slightly snappish from my lack of sleep, and from Edward's lack of acknowledgement of my presence.

He isn't affected at all by my sarcasm, which is not unusual. "You have no sugar or cream in it." He asserts; his eyes unblinking. His lips curve upward ever so slightly.

Trying to let my irritability from being ignored a few moments ago seep away, I crack a smile. "You're right." I feel more annoyed at myself now. Why do I care if he talks to me or not? Why do I have to keep thinking about him? I hate how he seems to just get under my skin, intentionally or not.

Not knowing where to look at these thoughts flood my mind, I give my cup a look of disdain, realizing that I did forget the cream and sugar which would explain the bitter taste. "I knew it was missing something." I mutter and look back to Edward. "How'd you know?"

"The grimace gave it away." He uncharacteristically supplies. "Tired?"

"Very," I push the cup across the table from me. I just couldn't stand it and the caffeine didn't seem to be kicking in. "My coffee is defective." I explain.

Edward cracks a full smile of his own. My heart swells slightly at his positive mood change and my smile matches his. It feels right somehow when we're smiling together, just sitting here with Edward, something that is ordinary yet feels special. It is funny; I think that I actually missed him a little this weekend perhaps…rather strange… Maybe the coffee is having unknown side effects…

It just never can seem to last. Edward's features settle back into that contemplative look he wore when I first entered class. His eyes do not leave my face, so intent, like they are trying to read me, yet also guarded. It is not the kind of stare that makes me feel out of place even though color comes to my cheeks. It was rather like a less extreme version of the way he seemed last time I saw him. The way he looked at me, touched me, how I reacted… He had felt so open, then just as suddenly reserved, closed off. How could he go from sending electric impulses across my skin as he looked deeply into my eyes to backing away as if he did not feel the same connection I had?

All of that was another matter entirely I conclude, as I throw up a mental barrier in an attempt to block it all out. Go for normal, I tell myself, that it best for now. So I give Edward a friendly smile as I try to think of some topic I can talk about with him that won't seem forced.

His voice comes out softly, yet inquisitively, voicing what I had been dying to ask him. "What did you think of the song?"

Instinctively I evade. "What song?" I ask, playing innocent. I bite my tongue after saying this and drop my eyes, feeling foolish. Of course I know that he knows that I know. I actually do want to ask him about the song as it has been heavy on my mind; however, because I'm always so close to the edge I immediately back pedal, even if it is not what I had originally intended.

"Claire," He says slowly, sounding older than his years, making me look back up. The emotions that are in his eyes are cloudy and can't be read; yet they silently reprimand me for my evasion. My own eyes can't look away, and I can't lie, nor do I want to. Slowly, I lower my guard.

"It was," Enigmatic, beautiful, stormy, passionate, dark, forbidden… "like…" My words trail off as my mind finishes the sentence for me. It was like him, me, both of us… It reminded me of our similar yet clashing personalities. How is that? It did though; it seemed personal, close to me, yet not entirely of me but of another as well. It makes sense on so many levels even though it shouldn't.

It is like Edward can peer inside my mind, like he knew what I just thought for he moves away, closes his eyes and closes me out.

I have to know. "Edward, who was the song by?" I softly inquire, not letting any of the sudden urgency I feel enter my voice or be displayed on my face.

"I do not know." He says, trying to shrug it off. But I know he knows. I mean, he just said "I do not know." How can he _not _know? This is Edward. He may have lied to me in the past but I am not as assuredly aware of it as I am now. That is just weird, not the lying part but him being a little too obvious about it. Edward seems to realize this as well and looks away. We both know, but neither of us will directly address it.

The silence reigns for a moment. I consider how to play this. I would rather not be sucked into his moodiness and he does not seem sociable at all right now. In fact he seems to have a lot on his mind even though he did make a little conversation with me. I don't know what to make of it so I decide to leave him alone for now even if part of me does want to talk with him. After all, he has dropped uncomfortable subjects for me before. I suppose I could return the favor.

So I do, I let him be as he nonverbally requests. We go through today's lab in perfect synchronization, only a word here and an answer there. I cannot help but feel a different kind of atmosphere around us than that of those previous; it is not as electric as it is tense and thick.

I sneak a glance at him from the corner of my eye. He works with a skilled precision as he hardly acknowledges my presence, looking totally unperturbed.

Is this the person the rest of the school sees, cold, precise, and beautiful? I know better, I've seen the laughter, the thoughtfulness, and vulnerability. He is more than what he shows. One can see it when they start to get to know him, when he lets them in. So why is he shutting me out now?

What was with him? Why does he run so hot and cold? Was it something I did the last time we saw each other? Maybe it had something to do with how I acted just now? What the hell, why am I thinking it is my fault? He is the one who is acting bi-polar.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Students hastily clean up their areas as Mr. Banner assigns the homework for tomorrow. I slip my textbook, notebook, and pencil back into my bag as I stand up from my seat. Students file past, but I snag the sleeve of one in particular. He stops, feeling the slight pull, but does not face me. The class is empty now; Mr. Banner and the other students are gone. In their absence the atmosphere seems to expand to hang heavy across the room.

I chew on my bottom lip, not entirely sure as to what I am doing; all I know is that something has changed between us and I want to fix it. It feels like we are treading on the brink of something unknown, the depth of the fall could be an illusion, all I know is that before it was safer, and safe is the option I must choose, but even still…

Possibilities swirl about my head, questions to seek better understanding of such a confusing situation, or answers I could also supply to clear the air. Being serious, inquisitive, and telling the truth are not my only options; a simple light comment would sooth, but I cannot fix what I do not know is broken. Those eyes that looked so deeply in mine the last time we saw one another asked me a question. I cannot answer, for I do not know what I had been asked. I wonder if I did, would I even want to respond. What I do know is that I do not want to lose this semblance of friendship we have. Haven't I lost enough already?

I let go of my hold and he does not leave yet. "Hey Edward," I play with the strap of my bag. I'm not sure exactly what I'm trying to achieve with this. "So I was thinking about our trip to Seattle…" My tone sounds forced to my own ears. It feels like façade, and my attempts at lightness undoubtedly do not go unnoticed by him, not that he gives any indication, nor does it staunch my efforts. "How about this weekend? Is Saturday good?"

A second passes, then another. I shift on my feet, feeling the silence broaden. I move so that I can see his face. His jaw clenches and he angles his face downward as if he does not notice my presence. He speaks then, not meeting my eyes, his voice whisper soft. "I do not believe that would be a …prudent idea."

While his word choice was strange, this answer was not entirely unexpected. I could sense it. I should leave it alone. My mouth opens anyways as I simultaneously press, yet try to smooth it over; pretending I don't understand what I do all too well, for it is something I should have done from the start.

"Not a good time huh? We could always go later." I offer. Why can't I shut up?

His voice is firmer now, his face set. "No, Claire, you misunderstand me."

"Well say what you mean." I hope that he won't, he'll just forget it and come. I don't like that martyred look in his eyes, and where this is going. I need to back track, rewind; yet it feels like grains of sand slipping through the cracks in hands and I know this has been swept out of my control.

His voice has found its firmness as he speaks without a trace of emotion. "I don't think we should associate with one another outside of required school related activities." He speaks bluntly, saying what he had been trying to indirectly imply.

He does not wait for assent to his command, he simply walks off as if he assumes, just knows that I will do as he wishes. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. He doesn't look back, not once.

* * *

Thus the precedence was set for the rest of the week. My hopes of his potential insincerity were dashed. The next day he did not respond when I said hello. One would almost think that he was literally unaware of my presence save the minimal interaction required for us to function adequately as lab partners. When the bell rang, he was the first one out the door. At lunch, he would sit with his family in such a way that no open seats were left open next to him. I never saw him in the halls, or before or after school. He remained true to his word, not associating with me at all, just like in the beginning.

Its Thursday now; the fourth day since Edward decided to blow me off. I harshly dump my bag and purse on my bed and kick off my school shoes, flopping down on my bed. I have just got home from school and am frustrated; mostly at Edward's actions, but also at my reactions.

I frown at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling, resisting the temptation to rip every one of the stupid pieces of plastic off. I turn on my side and stare off into space, angry also at myself for letting Edward's antics work me up. It is rather disconcerting how in the middle of English class his face will pop into my mind, taunting me. I have real heavy matters on my mind to contend with, so why is this pointless non issue refusing to leave me? No matter how hard I push him out of my thoughts that same way Edward apparently has no trouble doing to me, he always circles back around. My only defense is to keep busy and leave well enough alone.

Homework and studying can only last so long. Our house has never looked quite so clean before. (Won't Dad be thrilled when he comes home from his business trip). Lyle is more annoying than diverting. I haven't touched my stereo since Monday for obvious reasons. Often I've checked my e-mail, mostly receiving messages from Jessica going off about something, or some spam filling up my inbox, or sometimes a combination of both. Jacob has yet to reply, nor have I seen Seth or Leah around, and I'm beginning to feel that I'm being blown off on more than one end.

One thing about going through what I have is that it really helps to put life in perspective. I leap off my bed, refusing to let such petty problems seem like such big issues. My gym clothes are put on, my running shoes laced up, and my iPod snatched off my nightstand. Slamming the front door feels immensely satisfying as my feet beat a rhythm down the front steps and onto the pavement.

I slip my head phones over my ears as I turn the corner. Skimming through my artist menu, I hover over Debussy, and then frown. Hmmm, let me think about it… Do I really want to listen to music by playboy guy who had affairs, lovers, and who drove one girl to the brink of suicide? Of course this fact is going to come to mind now… No, I definitely don't want to even think of that right now.

I run down another street. The shuffle button is pressed instead. The music begins. I've heard this one around enough to know how it goes, so I hum along under my breath. A smirk plays at the corner of my mouth as I think of the irony of me finding something relatable in a pop song.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you over think _

_Always speak  
Cryptically_

Yes, definitely Edward. Images drift past in succession in my mind: him staring out into the overcast sky, lost in thought. Edward, with that inquisitive gleam in his eye and that arch of his brow… Edward, as he plays his games, twisting around and twisting me up. Edward… Together, we dance to a song we don't know the words to, tip toeing forward and leaping back. With him a word is a double edged sword, and with him I do not know which way it will swing.

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

Okay, that does it. I click the forward button. I can't even listen to my freaking iPod without somehow tying it in with him. I go on a run for the express purpose of getting him _out_ of my head. This is so pathetic. It is like somewhere in the back of my mind I think that if I just avoid this it will all go away. If I just run, maybe I might go fast enough that the secrets, feelings, lies, and truths will be blown from my skin, lost in my fading foot prints, leaving me free.

But it doesn't work like that. It is about time I admitted that to myself. There is a reason this hasn't slipped from my mind. It is because I care, because for once, someone here seemed to almost see the real me, and I wanted that, desperately so. I saw something in him that was so foreign, yet strangely familiar. It is why that mysterious song meant something to me, just as it must have with Edward. Because while I'm dancing around the edges, just out of reach; I've closed my eyes to him mirroring my movements.

I stop running.

* * *

"…then he kissed me in the car before I got out. It was more a peck than a full…"

I hold in the sigh that is dying to escape my lips. My brain is fatigued from the spinning wheels going round and the nervous energy that flits through my system. Too many thoughts, what ifs, and whys beg to be answered. I fidget in my seat, and finish one of the turrets. My castle of cold mashed potatoes manned by my green peas has been coming along nicely. Other stuff not so much. I don't know whether to pursue the issue, or leave it at rest.

"…I'm not sure what that means. He hasn't called in the past two days. But yeah so…"

Edward was relaxed at his table with his family, looking totally unaffected as he interacted with them. Later, he dumped his untouched lunch, walking right past the table of freshmen girls who all started to nudge their neighbors and turn scarlet. Then he moved to exit the cafeteria, jacket slung over one shoulder, face impassive as stone. He walked right by my table also, but didn't spare me a glance.

I kept my own gaze rooted to the plate in from me as I consider…should I? Consequences, benefits, risks…

Jessica stops mid ramble. She seems to realize that she has lost me. "Helloooo?" Jessica snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Someone deprived of their caffeine this morning?"

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment." I give an apologetic smile.

"I think it was for longer than a moment." Jessica pouts.

Angela, who is becoming notorious to me for being as perceptive as a certain Cullen, looks at me from behind her glasses. "Not hungry either?" She asks as she witnesses me line some of my peas along the one of the mashed potato walls.

One pea falls off and rolls across the table. I catch it and pop it into my mouth in a non convincing attempt to show them that I was capable of eating if so inclined (pressured). I just wasn't. And now I'm acting like the Cullens…

Quickly I lay siege to one tower with my fork, stuffing load of the unappetizing mass into my mouth that I chew with forced vigor.

Jessica sniffs and rolls her eyes, becoming quickly bored. Her attention drifts off across the cafeteria. "Ooh, they have muffins!" She picks up her tray and practically skips away.

"Muffins?" I turn in my seat and see Jessica talking to Mike by the food line. I turn back. "Ah."

Angela, thoughtful as always, tilts her head to the side as her eyes stay on me. Words are on her lips, and I know if spoken they will penetrate deep. Someone like her is wonderful and dangerous. She notices the inconsistencies but has no idea what they lead to. I will not be the one to lead her down that path.

I stand up quickly, "Well I'm done." I give a wave and force a smile. "See you later."

Getting up from the table, I leave Angela and dump my tray as I exit the cafeteria into the near empty halls. Funny, this reminds me of that time when I first heard my mysterious piano player. I have yet to figure who he or she is. I wonder if I will.

And with that thought, I decide to make a detour to the music room, mostly because I have time to kill, and also because I don't really feel like getting a mind probe from Angela. When I arrive, I find that as usual at this time, the room is empty. Not even my mysterious piano player is here to distract me.

Slowly, as to not disturb the peaceful quiet that contrasts so harshly with my turbulent thoughts, I step into the room, making my way to the grand piano. I sit down on the plush velvet seat and open the lid carefully, brushing my fingertips over the ivory keys. That song I heard from the virtuoso had been enchanting, enigmatic, and completely beautiful, yet I wonder how it would be to have he or she played the nameless song Edward had given me on the CD. I could just imagine the faceless person sitting here, fingers flying across keys, evoking rich sounds that would fill the air.

A breeze brushes ever so gently through my hair. In surprise, I look up to see that the window had been left open a crack. I take pause not because of this, but of the person I see outside across the parking lot inside a Volvo. I stand and walk up to the window to get a better view, one hand against the glass, knowing there is more than this physical substance that separates us.

It figures that he is out there alone, shutting himself out from everyone else, similar to my own actions. And there I go again, comparing all our similarities when I should really be concentrating on the differences and all the reasons as to not do the very thing I had been strictly warned of and have been considering.

This is for the better. I know this. I should take this opportunity the cards have dealt me and choose to see it as is. This could be to my advantage for he initiated this himself. It could be broken off with no covers compromised.

But I don't want that. This, us, whatever together we are is something unique. I have never met anyone like him, not even close. How we interact, how for once around someone I feel that I might be able to be all of me, can see through me, but not crush the flower held between his hands. And I have to wonder, a feeling such as this cannot blossom unless it is similarly planted on the other side. So how can he simply walk away? There is more brimming under the surface than I can see. Perhaps, it can be tipped. If I play it right, if he lets me, if he can trust me.

And that is a gamble I'm willing to take. I have to try to work this out with him, and if not, maybe we could achieve some kind of closure. It is time to call an end to this dance; otherwise I'll be left fumbling in the dark, unsure of just what I am avoiding. And if I don't try, he will just continue to dominate my thoughts, and it will be harder to let go of whatever this is. I don't have to know what it is he hides. If he could leave that similar aspect of me alone as well, then we could get along and not give up what we were beginning to have. Maybe it isn't too late.

His eyes asked me a question, and I want to know what it is.

I close the window and turn away. Turning off the light and entering the hallway, I make my way outdoors. My heartbeat seems strong in my ears as each step I take my mind screams at me is one I should take back. Somehow that voice becomes muted in my head as I near his car, my breathe coming surprisingly steady.

I stand out right by his window, watching him. Edward apparently does not notice my approach for his eyes are closed as he is relaxed in the driver seat. It seems odd that he does not know I'm here. It is so un-Edward-like. Taking a deep breath, I tap lightly on the window.

Nothing.

I tap a little harder.

One hand moves to roll down the window a crack. He doesn't even bother to open his eyes to give me at least that much consideration.

My finger nails dig into my palm as I spit out the one thing that had been heavy on my mind, not quite the way I imagined myself initiating this conversation. "Why?"

"Why what?" He irksomely replies; his tone bored.

He knows what I mean. "Everything!" Why does he have to make this so hard? Oh, right. Memory relapse, I must have forgotten who I was dealing with.

His eyes open, the colors darker than I remember as they slide over to my direction. "Unfortunately, I do not have the answers to everything. Anyone claiming otherwise is lying."

Typical Edward answer. "You lied."

"Did I?" Those darkened pools pin me.

"You didn't mean it," I don't look away. "I could see it in your eyes. They may hold secrets, but they never lie."

My use of his own past words gives him pause; the fake lightness starts to slip again. "Tell me Claire, why do you care?"

I take in a deep breath as I unleash a bit of truth. "You're the abstract thinker, like you said in class. I get it now. I am too, you recognized it in me. You see life different, I don't know why but you do, and I do too."

"Those were nothing more than idle ponderings." He begins to look away again.

"We both know they weren't." My eyes snag his, refusing to let go.

Edward surprises me when he leisurely gets out of his car and softly closes the door behind him as he faces me, another barrier taken down. "You are correct; they were careful observations." He doesn't even blink.

"Then you admit it." I begin.

Once again, as is so typical for us, one of us pushes…

"I admit nothing."

…And the other pushes back.

One step forward, two steps back. Damn frustrating…

I throw my hands up. "What are we doing?" Isn't it time for these pretenses to be stripped away? Doesn't he realize that we do not have to press and probe? We could simply remain like before…

He moves slowly forward, making me back up, bumping me into his car. I glare at his imposing feet which take up my standing room. His words cut through my half formed arguments. "I know what I'm doing, and can guess as to what you are also attempting. However, I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into."

My mouth opens to protest, but that apologetic softness that has entered his features gives me pause. "Claire, you notice the inconsistencies, but do not know what they lead to. I will not be the one to lead you down that path."

That sounds vaguely familiar…

"I understand what it is you wish for, because it is something I have wished myself. But it is not within our natures to have it. This we also know."

His fingers run through a tendril of my blond hair. He looks far away. "I could ask of you so much, but how fair would that be if you did not understand the questions." His eyes flicker on me ever so briefly. "So Claire, I'll say this once and I know that with you I will not have to become too specific for you to understand as to what I imply. If we were the only two factors involved in this little chess game of ours I would consider an exchange of," His cool breathe hits by my ear… "Secrets." …sending a shiver racing through me, my eyes slipping shut for a fraction of a second.

He pulls away, stepping backward faster than my eyes fluttered closed. "We aren't the only two pieces on the board. We might think we're expendable, but our actions will affect more than ourselves."

My frustration begins to leak out. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't understand. You really should be more specific."

"Then I apologize, currently it is the best answer I can supply you. Now you really ought to head back inside, you are shivering."

For once it isn't due to the cold. "Aren't you cold?" I ask for the sake of it, not knowing what else to say. I rub my arms, my reasons for coming out here notwithstanding the act of being put into words.

"Yes."

I raise a brow. I can hear the bell faintly ring from the school. "Aren't you going to class?"

"No."

"You're skipping again?"

"Yes."

What is with the one worded responses? Is he so ready to be rid of me? Fine! Screw this!

I turn around and start walking back, my hands shoved deep in my jean pockets.

"Claire,"

"What?" I can't help but have my voice come out gruff, raw emotions swirling like a whirlpool inside me. I don't know if I just never want to speak to him again and walk away, or if I want to punch him in his smug face.

"Thank you though, for trying."

Wait, he is thanking me?

It hits me how truly foolish I've been. My father was right, I was wrong. The accident I ended up getting myself into wasn't like anything I would have foreseen for myself. I always viewed myself as someone who was steady on my feet. I promised myself I'd never get swept away again like I did with Brody, and how I- And I came so close to trying to bridge the gap, even desperately thought I might actually tell him my- Oh my God I actually thought- What the hell? Have I lost my fucking mind?

I was pretty sure I knew who had stolen it.

"No Edward, thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: Out of curiosity, just what do you think will happen next chapter? I've got it all planned out, but I wonder what you all think. Let me know if you want. As always, feel free to say hi, as me a question, or leave a comment.

Oh and one more thing, the song Claire listens to on her is i-Pod is Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry for those that didn't know. I heard it one local radio station and the lyrics became stuck in my head. I drew the connection between Claire and Edward and knew I had to somehow put that in here.

Also, Debussy really was quite the play boy apparently and one woman did try to commit suicide because of him. It went something along those lines which I personally found interesting. I felt compelled to throw that in there somehow too.

Until next time... :)


	14. Attempts at Reform Bring a New Storm

"_You can skydive without a parachute._"

"_You can skydive without a plane!_"

- West, Claire (_The Kindness of Strangers_)

Part Fourteen:

I turn to the side, looking over my shoulder into the mirror as I appreciatively run my hands down the soft ripples of fabric. The strapless red dress hugs my curves, ending right above my knees. My green eyes stand out in the dim lightning and my mussed blonde hair cascades freely around my shoulders. Slightly flushed, a small smile makes it way on my face as I stare at my reflection and twirl around. I know I look good, much older than my seventeen years. The dress I had picked out for the Homecoming dance back in Texas couldn't compare. This dress deserved to be worn out some place really special, not just a high school dance.

My fingers find the price tag that hangs off from the side. That was too many zeroes above my budget. Even if I was able to afford it, where would I wear it? The school dance coming up? I could do without all the stares and awkwardness that would entail. Besides, there is no way dad would never let me out of the house looking like this.

Ah well, evening was fast approaching and I still wanted to stop by that book store down the street. After all, that was the excuse I gave Mike to get out of going to the dance with him; of course, I came here to Seattle on a different weekend then the one I said I would. I had surprised myself after my confrontation with Edward when I decided on the drive home from school that very day that I would go to Seattle without him or anyone else, and certainly not on the planned date.

The idea of just leaving Forks had become very appealing to me. I didn't want to be stuck in that small town and play pretend or stew over a certain someone all weekend. I wanted out. Maybe mom could tell when I asked her about it. Granted, she was distracted with Mr. Muggles when I proposed my weekend plans, but then again, she has always been looser when it came to privileges than my father, who undoubtedly would have made me remain at home to keep me "safe" if he wasn't out of town on business.

With my plans set, my mood substantially improved the rest of the week. I became a bit more upbeat around Angela, and yes, even Jessica, who I found actually pleasant to be around when she wasn't obsessing about Mike Newton. Said Newton boy didn't seem so intimidated by Jessica's clutches and began to frequent our table during lunches. Soon the rest of the group migrated over and I found that it was only when I was left alone that I had time to grow sober and let my thoughts drift to my past, my problems, and occasionally Edward.

The last thought hasn't come to mind as much as it used to. After our confrontation, I had thanked him, probably much to his bewilderment, and walked away. I had felt surprisingly calm because it only confirmed what I had denied myself from seeing before. I thought we could step forward into a kind of mutual trust yet he wasn't willing to make that leap with me. It was a naïve kind of thinking on my part, but at least my intentions were good. I tried, and that is all I have. I'd rather not be so chained down by what ifs and might haves. I want to move forward even if that means being alone. What I'm doing now is a step in the right direction. When I get it to the point of complete apathy in regards to him, I can better focus on issues that are much more important to my well being and that of my family.

So with a change of mind and plans made, this Saturday morning I drove out to Seattle in my truck and thankfully it didn't break down like Edward insinuated that it might (Thank you Jacob, wherever you've gotten yourself off to). The drive was smooth and the sun was out. I rolled down my windows and unabashedly sang along with the radio. Upon arrival, I parked and wandered the streets for a while, just window shopping. The sun came out even stronger during the afternoon, so I took off my coat, tied it around my waist, and took a long walk in the park. I ate a surprisingly delicious hot dog from a street vendor as I sat on a park bench and watched the people go by.

After I finished, I joined the flow of moving bodies. Being alone while in a sea of people was rather nice. I could walk the streets and not seem any different on the surface than the people that surrounded me as they bustled about on their day-to-day lives. I was just one face in a crowd, left alone to my thoughts with no reminders of problems in need of being dealt with or people I have to act around.

My wanderings had led me on a long loop, and I was almost back to where I had originally parked my truck. I was walking in front of a high end department store when out of the corner of my eyes I saw movement in the dark alley on the side of the building. It was probably a stray or somebody messing around, nothing unusual and none of my concern; however, it sent an unwarranted shiver down my spine as I quickened my step. I mentally chided myself for being paranoid, shaking my head only to have my eyes catch onto something that alleviated the shadow from my mind temporarily.

In the department store window, a bright strapless red dress stood out to me on one of the mannequins. I felt compelled to walk into the store and take a closer look. The sales lady whose name is Margaret Smith, as so I gathered from the name tag, perked up from behind the counter when she noticed my interest in the dress and came over to assist me. I knew there was no possible way I could afford the dress, but her bright brown eyes and her hands clasped in front of her made me give in to my desire and I requested to try the garment on. Cheerfully, she carefully took the dress off the mannequin, all the while chatting about the nice weather and how I was enjoying my visit to Seattle thus far. She held up the dress in front of me and complimented me on how it contrasted with my skin and hair. I blushed a shade lighter than the dress and went into the dressing room.

Thusly, I find myself in the dressing room where I am currently. I hear the sales lady on the other side of the dressing room waiting for me. She invites me to come out and view myself in the dress in the big mirror outside the dressing rooms but I decline, knowing that seeing it in all its glory under the store lights will make me want it more. With a final look over, I take the dress off and hang it back up, pulling back on my long sleeved blue-green shirt and jeans. I exit the changing room and hand off the dress to the sales lady with a wistful sigh. She gushes over how "marvelous" and "splendid" I must have looked, but I just shake my head. Looking slightly disappointed, she smoothes out the dress and goes back to the front to put the dress back on the mannequin.

Feeling slightly guilty for making her go to all the trouble of getting the dress down in the first place when I had no intention of buying, I watch her go, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet with my hands buried deep in my pockets. Looking around, I see that the store is near deserted, hence the sales lady's eagerness. People probably want to catch the last of the Sun rays before they disappear for the day. I sigh, figuring I should go now too if I want to swing by the book store before heading home.

Then I hear a voice speak a name I haven't been called in quite some time.

"Bennett?" A voice says from behind me.

My fingers in my pocket twitch with a sudden nervous energy as the rest of my body has gone completely still, my ears straining.

I know it could be a coincidence, a mistake, but I don't turn around in case it isn't and I remove all doubt. Casually, I move toward the back of the store, head ducked down. Immediately, the clicking of heels starts, following me across the floor. I have to clamp down on the urge to sprint for the door, knowing that it could potentially remove all doubt from this person's mind as to my identity. …And with my luck…

I'm almost at the door when a well manicured hand grabs my arm in a viselike grip and spins me around. A blonde woman only a few years older than me takes in my face quickly with recognition in her eyes. "Claire Bennett." She isn't asking this time.

"Excuse me." I say gruffly while jerking my arm away, immediately sounding defensive. "I don't believe we've met." And that was actually the truth. Honestly, I'm positive I've never seen this woman before. She isn't familiar in the least, and her demeanor doesn't speak of long forgotten friends. The masked intent in her eyes makes me wary as this whole situation very well should.

I step back. "My name is Butler." I insist, only buying myself time cause I know I hardly sound convincing. My eyes dart around, searching for the green exit sign. I have to leave _now. _Where are all the other customers? This is too quiet.

The woman radiates calm and control which is the opposite of what I am. She wears a cheeky grin that slowly spreads across her face. "Well Claire_ Butler, _allow me to introduce myself." She steps forward and surprises me by grabbing my hand tightly in hers in the semblance of a hand shake. "I'm Elle Bishop and I work for the Company."

I'm shocked, literally. An electric current shoots out of her hand and into mine where it races up my arm, dropping me to my knees with my arm limply hanging in her electric grip. In a moment it stops and I rip my hand out of hers and fall back. Slightly shaking, I lift my hand to my face to see my skin regenerating from a bright red to my normal skin tone.

Lowering my hand, I look back up. The company agent is obviously pleased with her work, a sadistic grin coming over her features as she leisurely moves to stand over me. I look desperately around but she has maneuvered us farther back to a quieter area of the department store. I can't see the sales lady from down here, separated by rows and rows of clothes. Hell, I can't see anybody. All I hear is the department store music that floats from the speakers placed in the corners.

I try to scramble to my feet, a scream for help on my lips when another bolt of energy twice as potent as the last shoots out of Elle's hands, sending me flying backward into a clothes rack.

"Daring," Elle smirks, "But stupid." She stands right above me, arms folded as blue sparks flicker warningly in her hands. "I think it'll be healthier for you if you stay down there for the time being."

Wait-what? Did nobody just see that? How could they not? But nobody has come running over to investigate… My thoughts must be apparent on my face because Elle's smirk just grows wider. "You really are completely ignorant. Agents don't go in blind. It's called securing a scene. The front door is locked and we made sure there were no other people in here before we made our move, or at least we thought. This is a convenient mistake on our part. Imagine my surprise when after being sent out on a boring retrieval marking assignment, I run into the elusive Claire Bennett." Elle looks gleeful, leaning in closer from over me. "Won't my father be pleased when I bring you in."

Panic grips me. I feel like lead weights are dragging me down as my mind takes off in a whirl, frantic to take some form of action but unable. Elle must know she has all the cards since she freely shares with little reserve. "The original target was just some middle aged sales woman called Margaret Smith. Lame power, all she could do was glow in the dark. We'll bring her to the Company, tag her, and release back into the wild probably since I doubt they'll find her as a threat to humanity. Of course we'll erase her memory first."

Erase her memory… How could they do that if- But wasn't he working with my father? So he's really still with the Company! And if he is coming back then I've only got now until it'll be too late because he'll-

Elle doesn't seem aware of the dreaded revelation that has just come to me as she coldly proceeds to taunt me. "Of course you'll become a more permanent resident at the Company and you'll have a cell all to yourself; they're really hospitable that way. But don't worry; you won't have to stay in there all the time either because they'll frequently take you out to run tests." Elle's eyes loftily stare down at me and I turn my own eyes to meet hers, refusing to look away. "And maybe if you behave they'll let you visit your family from time to time after we bring them in."

I've managed to gain back a measure of control. Slivers of ice now run through my veins. Her statement's intended purpose falls flat and my face remains impassive much to her ire. She brings down her heel hard on my hand, grinding it in to emphasize exactly how the Company planned to learn where my family was if I proved to be difficult, which I undoubtedly would. While obviously painful, it's dull in comparison to other forms of…discomfort I've endured. I don't flinch, keeping my expression hard. Like hell I'd give her the satisfaction. And if she thought that this prelude of pain would intimidate me of what I was going to endure to protect my family then for all the information the Company may have of me on file, it must be severely lacking because there is no way I'd break so easily. If I have it my way, they'll never get the chance.

Sarcastically sweet, I say, "Your sales pitch could use a little work."

Her facial features contort for a second due to confusion then turn to surprise when my unpinned hand took aim at her ankle, twisting my body to throw force behind the movement. Caught off guard from the unusual maneuver, Elle stumbles and loses her footing, falling. I'm on my feet, knocking into her as she tries to get back up. Landing on top, I struggle to pin her flailing limbs. In the next moment when she realizes the futility of that, she grabs onto my forearms and unleashes a stream of her blue energy into me. Blood pools in my mouth as I bite my tongue, my muscles locking up even as I refuse to let go.

Besides my labored breathes, not a sound has escaped my lips. I haven't lost consciousness yet from sensory overload yet either. She has undoubtedly noticed too as her expression is telling this is not the normal case. Any trace of smugness has long since dissipated from Elle's face, leaving a flicker of an emotion that wasn't accustomed to crossing her usually confident features. As blue sparks dance around my vision and my body spasms, a determined smirk comes to boldly taunt her from me in the face of this mayhem, making the psychopath underneath me wonder briefly if I'm the one who is mentally unstable.

I'm brought back when I hear the opening of the store's front door. My slight advantage is going to slip through my fingers fast if I don't act right now. Leaping up, I break contact with Elle's current momentarily as my eyes swing to the front. I see him and I know he sees me. It's naïve to hope that he is not what the evidence points to but it is only confirmed as he moves into a dead run in my direction. The Haitian is here and he apparently is no longer an ally of my father's.

I have one other escape route then the front which is blocked. Swiftly, I spin around, sprinting towards the back door and wherever it leads to. I hear Elle scrambling to her feet and the Haitian where I was only a moment before. My sweaty palms almost slip as I grasp the back door handle and swing it open. And there is stairs, leading up only to the next level where they end. But I don't have any other option. I slam the door shut behind me as take the steps two at a time. One flight, two, just one more… I hear them behind, opening the door with a bang. I can't help myself. I look down and almost have my face blown off by huge blast of energy issued from Elle' fingertips. I pull back in time, stumbling but somehow remain on my feet. The door is there. I've reached it, the second level of the department store. It opens and I run through, bright light making me squint.

…And a gust of wind blows my hair into my eyes…

I pull it back with my hand only to see the city of Seattle sprawled out before me.

No…

I run up the edge and feel my stomach instinctively lurch at the drop. I see people and cars in the distance, yet they seem so far removed. I back away, then desperately look around. There has to be another door, a fire escape-

A blast of Elle's blue electricity knocks me back, scraping my hands and face against the pavement. I warily eye the edge that I am but a few feet away from. Wobbly, I push myself back onto my feet and face my-would-be captors.

The Haitian and Elle are by the door. My ability makes quick work of the raw skin on my hands and face. The Haitian's expression is neutral as always but Elle's mouth opens slightly and I know she is putting the puzzle pieces together of why I could withstand her power for so long and why her father wants me. Then the blue electricity in her hands flares anew and she looks out for revenge. The Haitian throws up a hand to stop her. She scowls and does as she is bid but then a spark lights up in her eyes as she sees the Haitian's look of concentration.

And I know what he is doing. He is using his power to block my regeneration ability. I am now like any other person. If Elle uses her ability on me now at the high voltage she has been then she could potentially kill me.

Elle grins when she sees that I understand the situation. My eyes skirt around Elle and the Haitian, looking for any kind of opening. She knows what I'm thinking and she just shakes her head at me like I'm some naughty child for even considering. Confident once more, she playfully lights up a few sparks that crackle and buzz in her hands, letting me know exactly what might happen if I try to resist.

The Haitian's eyes never leave me as he slowly moves toward me like I'm a wild animal he might spook. Elle begins to move forward too. Automatically, I step back once, twice, thr- my foots hits the ledge.

Wait, the ledge!

"Stop!" I yell out, throwing my hands up as if it would be any better kind of a barrier than the decreasing space between us. "If you come any closer I'll jump!" The words just pour off my lips before I even think their implications through, just following the potential shadowy path discovered in my mind.

Surprisingly, they do freeze. Elle blows a lock of loose hair out from her face, the picture of impatience and annoyance. "You'd never survive the fall." She says, but for a second her face says something else. I catch it. Latching onto it, I run down the ever increasingly illuminated second path. There's a possibility… The Haitian's range is strong but his range has limits… And if I could suddenly increase the distance…

I'm no longer looking at them, looking for another way around. Instead, my head is turned to look down behind me over the ledge and to the plunge I could take. It is risky, and if I misjudge then it could be over. But even if I do, then my family is safe for I cannot break if I am no more. And that is worth fighting for. This is one leap I have to take.

Without hesitation, I take that final step backwards. A jolt of adrenaline shoots through me as my body instinctually tries to right itself though there isn't anything to grab onto. The Haitian and Elle become a blur as they slip from view as I tumble over the edge. Somehow in that moment my body twists and my face is towards the fast receding darkening sky. And in that moment I desperately wish that I'll see it brighten again.

* * *

Promised it was going to pick up didn't I? Unless nobody remembers that anymore since it has been a while since I've updated. My apologies for taking so long to update...again. For a rather short chapter this one took a while to write besides various activities that eat up a large chunks of my time. I wrote parts of this chapter multiple times before I was semi-satisfied with the result. Before it wouldn't come out right hence the rewrites and the delay. No, really, if you read some of my attempts you'd probably laugh. And yes, this chapter is short, but there is some action that many of have been craving and other characters from outside the Twilight-verse. Also, the plot is defintely moving forward... and perahps towards the part we're all looking forward to. ;)

Hope it doesn't all seem too incredibly random and eventually it'll make more sense later on. I hope you enjoyed and are actually still reading. I read every message, review, etc. They all mean a lot. Thanks for your support!

So...What do you think is going to happen next?


	15. The Shadow Revealed

"_Wait. Don't you know? I'm the defensive player of the year._"

- Claire (to Flint and Knox) (_It's Coming_)

Part Fifteen:

A figure regards the fallen girl from the shadows. Her body is like a flower that had sprouted up in a cracked side walk, only to be trodden upon and waste away like its surroundings. A forlorn and desolate image though that is, it retains a sense of hidden beauty that can be found like in the girl even now in death. Perhaps it is the look of determination that is forever etched into her features even though life has left her and she will fade away like a forgotten dream in time.

It is a curious expression to wear when one tumbles to their end, and truly intriguing at that, for it begs the question as to what made her wear such a look before her youthfulness was untimely snatched away. The only clue that remains is her eyes which now stare upwards unseeingly into the twilight that is quickly falling on this bustling city. Even that reveals nothing but ignites speculation that may never be satiated.

But then, that is how it often plays out. The figure had become accustomed to this over the many years. And in the end it was irrelevant. By these hands or from an external influence, it didn't matter. This fate was sealed before she fell over the edge.

The figure silently moves forward, an approach that is both analytical and animalistic. It steps right into the still warm pool of blood that has formed into an outline around the lifeless form. Kneeling down, reaching out, touching, cool against cooling. Her body is easily picked up and slung over one shoulder as the phantom of the night moves deeper into the shadows and away from prying eyes.

And then something happened that shouldn't.

…A heartbeat.

* * *

The first breath comes whisper soft, barely detectable. Shadows flit behind lids, darker than the black that surrounds. Slowly it takes shape, the background lighting. The next breathe comes in deeper as the body remembers itself, the haze clearing. Eye lids flutter open only to see the world flipped.

And I remember everything.

With a gasp I find that I am not incredibly disoriented but upside down when my attempts to right myself accomplish nothing. My waist is held down on someone's shoulder in an iron grip, thus explaining my unusual position but not this predicament. Then I find myself unceremoniously being dropped to the ground. Beginning to push myself up, I stop and sit back on my knees as I hold up my hands, flipping them one way than the other. Relief shoots through me. I'm a mess, but I'm alive. It worked. I made it. I look up to the building I tumbled off of. I don't see Elle or the Haitian. I'm safe for the moment but for how long I don't kn- ….wait… then who…?

My attention is immediately reverted back to the figure that stands in the shadows. "Hello?" My voice comes out a little more tentative than I meant it to. Still wary, I stand, facing it. "Who are you?"

No reply.

This tall person's head tilts to the side, smirking and simultaneously revealing a row of perfectly white teeth. My eyebrows furrow as my sight became more accustomed to the limited lighting here. Apparently a man, for the darkness is a stark contrast to the pale skin of his face and his revealed chest by a jacket carelessly left unbuttoned. I make out light hair that is messily pulled back but the face remains obscured.

A multitude of questions on my lips and demands of explanations lie frozen on my tongue. Something… there is something… A shiver crawls down my spine, reminiscent of another I had earlier today. "What do you want?" While I ask, my eyes rove, searching for an opening if it comes to running.

"Who am I?" A deep voice mimics. "What do I want?" Circling me from the shadows, he blocks the only way out, coming closer. I step back, flattening myself against the wall and leaning away from the pale hand he reaches out toward me. "And who are you?" He asks as his ice cold touch delicately traces the regenerated skin shown by a tear in my clothes at my shoulder.

I shudder at his touch, slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

He makes a noise akin to a chuckle and then moves faster than my eyes can follow. Seizing my wrist, he twists, silencing my cry by being hurled into the opposite wall. Blacking out for a second, I find myself pinned to the side of the brick building, my feet dangling. I struggle but all my efforts are futile against his impossible strength. He pays my demands for release no attention, completely absorbed as he watches the bones mend in my wrist and every open mark seal.

He then takes my once injured hand and raises it to his lips like I was a fine lady and he was a gentleman. But instead of kissing it, his tongue darts out, licking off the trickle of blood that remains. He then closes his eyes as if he were savoring some exotic flavor.

In horror, I take the same hand he had just licked and make a fist, swinging it into his face with as much force as I could muster.

No reaction. His face didn't even move. It is I instead who reacts, clutching my hand to my side as one would if they had just punched a boulder. More of those white teeth are revealed when he smirks at my disbelieving face and tilts his head up to face me. My own expression quickly changes when I lay eyes on his for the first time.

I find my voice erupting up from inside me, a scream about to issue forth. The next moment his hand is over my mouth, and his body pressing so hard into mine I can barely breathe. I bite down, but it too is like trying to harm a rock, solid and unfeeling. It only hurts myself and doesn't make him budge an inch. It doesn't even make his gaze, the one that I now wish had remained in shadow, turn away. Instead, the hypnotic blood red eyes ensnare me, confirming this is a nightmare come to life.

All sound seems to be trapped somewhere deep within me, dissipating as soon as it came, so that when his hand comes off my mouth my lips only tremble. That hand moves down to brush my hair from my neck with a reverence, his fingers leaving an icy trail that almost seems sensual, making me stiffen.

I feel myself on the brink of descending into a mindless panic. I'm without a constant, almost believing that this is all some horrible delusion my stressed brain has conjured. He evokes a heightened sense of helplessness that threatens to consume me and push all rationality aside, like a monster version of another who had a similar hunger only a year ago and tried to have his way with me. Brody, how I wish I was only dealing with him now for I cannot truly read this person's intent or the extent of his power.

For his callous nature, abhorrent touch, impossible strength and speed…eyes…it just doesn't seem real. In the world I have tried so hard to blend into this does not exist. But I know in mine the unexplainable happens, for I am testament to that. Clearly he just witnessed that I am different, and I know he is not ordinary. Could he be like me, a special? That seems to be the only plausible explanation.

Disgusted as I am at the thought that I could have any similarities to him, I know there had been others who have had abilities, who have used them wrongly, Sylar for instance. And then, if I were being fair I would admit that there had been nothing special about Brody as far as I was aware and look at what he had done.

There is just something about him that is so…inhuman. Even if he had a power similar to Peter's or Sylar's, how does that explain the red eyes or the pale icy skin that is like-

Everything in my mind quiets, save this one thought.

Another similarity is found, but not one shared with me.

My voice gains strength with this pressing need to know just as anxiety builds in me over the answer I may receive. "What are you?"

He pulls back, coldly appraising me. "For someone rather unique you ask the same mundane questions as all the rest." Nonetheless, sounding bored, he reiterates my previous questions. "Who am I? What do I want? What are you?" Leaning in again, he whispers, amusement coloring his tone. "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

He places his lips at my throat as he answers one of my questions for the first time.

"I'm a vampire."

Then he bites me.

* * *

This has no precedent. In the past, even in the most seemingly bleak scenarios, I still had some power in effecting the final outcome. Now everything I seem to try is useless. All my attempts to free myself fail. I can't even hurt him. I'm crushed on the side of the building, unable to breathe in enough to even call for help. My mind barely seems able to wrap around the reality of this situation.

All reason is screaming at me that this shouldn't be happening, that vampires do not exist. But a pair of fangs sunk deep into the base of my neck silences that voice. The skin there begins to cool as the blood flows from my body. With it, I feel the beginning of my energy ebbing as a full blown panic sets in.

I've fallen from great heights, been electrocuted, shot by a gun, set aflame, broken my neck, cut open on an autopsy table, and crashed a car into a wall at 70 miles per hour. I've experienced pain. I've died more times than anyone should. Death would have had me long ago if I were normal. Already several times today it should have claimed me. I should have died from all of Elle's electricity and again from the fall. Even now I haven't succumbed to blood loss, my regeneration working to produce more blood to compensate.

And for all the second chances at life I've received, I know the supply of these can't be infinite. Which will cease first, the vampire, or my ability? What are my limits? Could it even combat the supposedly mythological? If so, for how long I wonder, because even now I am feeling the effects as my fists grow heavy to slow my attempts to free myself.

This feeling, it is strange. The more blood of mine he drinks, the heavier my eye lids seem to become. For a moment, I swear there are dark fringes at the corners of my vision. It is like a fog is creeping up, making me legarthic in mind and body. Only when I stare it down and concentrate, it fades slightly. My vision will go blurry then just as suddenly clear, like I'm tight rope walking on the border of consciousness and oblivion.

It seems like I'm going to find out what my limits are, even the unexpected kinds regardless of their unlikelihood. If it were simply him taking my blood then there might not be much of an issue for my regeneration, but something foreign is injected into my body that my ability has to battle in addition to making up for the loss of blood.

Where his fangs are inserted, a burning sensation starts. Tendrils of fire scorch my veins, spreading a white hot agony that grips and does not relinquish. Nothing in memory could come close in comparison, pushing my perilous situation away from the fore front of my mind. The hard brick at my back isn't there. The evening sky is nothing but a sweet dream. His icy grip now feels like nothing more than a slight breeze against my skin, and I wish he would pin me down by my throat to ease this burning. There is nothing but this fiery poison which threatens to consume like a fevered dream that will obliterate the very fabric of me.

And just as suddenly as this attack has come, it ceases. His grip suddenly goes slack, releasing me. All strength sapped, I slump against the wall. I curl up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest as I try to keep myself from hyperventilating. My heart beats loud in my ear as my regeneration quickly seals the twin puncture wounds at my throat. The fire in my veins is erased as soon as it came once more blood is produced to make up for the drastic loss.

I am fine again, at least physically.

One unsure hand wipes sweat drenched hair from my face. I look to see my attacker stumble backwards with hands clutching at his chest and a look of shock on his face. Then a series of spasms start to shake his body. As if his legs simply stopped functioning, he falls over into the last rays of the fading Sun that somehow manages to reach this enclosed alley.

I think I'm numb to shock at this point. Despite the incredible sight before my eyes of his sparkling skin, I have little reaction; instead, the nausea ceases, my heartbeat slows, and I gain control of my breathing. This is just conformation of something I already have become quite aware of: he is definitely not a special; he isn't even human.

I stand up, keeping my back to the wall and never taking my eyes off this thing that flails on the ground and makes strange gurgling and rasping sounds like a dying beast. Backing up with the goal of fleeing in mind, I skirt around his reach though he doesn't seem to be aware of my presence anymore.

I turn to run away from this madness and into the city where some sanity might still remain, only to stop when the silhouette of a familiar figure stands at the end of the alley and calls my name.

* * *

And guess who it is... ;)

All right, as many of you are probably aware, it is a new school year so that means I'm going to get more busy. Don't worry though, I'll still be working on this when I get a chance here and there. It won't be forgotten. Just know that if it takes me a while to update it doesn't mean that I have abandoned this story. I'll update eventually; I just don't know when that exactly will be. We'll see. Here is to hoping for the best! :)

Thank you for reading and all the encouragement you give me. It is very much appreciated. I always like to hear your thoughts too. As usual, feel free to ask me questions, leave me comments etc. and I'll try to answer them (unless what you're asking contains spoilers :P). I look forward to next time!


	16. The Fire Reveals

"_I walked through fire, and didn't get burned._"

- Claire, to Sandra (_Genesis_)

Part Sixteen:

_Edward's POV:_

Wide eyes meet mine from the deep recesses of the dark alley. Scorched, blood soaked, and hopelessly tattered clothes hang off a person that should be equally mutilated, but instead, offers a poor covering to an unmarked body whose heart beats strong within it.

Fingers grasp at the wall behind, looking for a hold as if it might yield some support while her mind attempts to process the apparent chaos that must have fallen over the world. Fear, confusion, and an assortment of other emotions have become like a whirl wind in her head while the face she wears is only a blank mask worn in order to hide behind.

Lips part as she whispers my name as both a statement and a question. Her eyes squint at me like she expects me to either disappear or morph into something else entirely before her. Without even reading her mind, I know what she means. Everything has changed and nothing is certain.

I'm privy to how her mind races, leaving her with multiple possibilities. Pieces of the puzzle she has held become more defined with clarity as the bigger picture melds both her and my reality into one. She starts to make the connections, fitting clues left by me and ones she has gathered from her own deductions together.

…Unpredictable actions and cryptic words. Abnormal topaz eyes that see more than they should…No appetite… Mysterious past and family…Stealthy footsteps that are never heard…Skin that is cool to the touch… Absent on sunny days…

Claire purposefully strides over to me, closing the distance as I have longed to do, but hadn't in fear of making an already volatile situation worse. Boldly, a small hand reaches out to grasp mine. Knowing her intent, I nonetheless allow her to lead me a few steps forward into the remaining beam of sunlight that is almost swallowed up by the towering buildings.

And my skin sparkles.

It is almost like an audible click when her mind confirms it. I'm a vampire too.

Time seems to hang in suspension as her stillness matches my own in every way save her heart beat. My acute senses are trained on her to gauge her reaction; however, she is strangely calm. Even her breathing remains rhythmic. Lips part to speak but she remains silent. Words are useless if she doesn't know her own mind. Her green eyes just drift off while that small hand continues to hold mine as if forgotten.

A jerky movement catches her attention and she looks back to the vampire that convulses on the cement. The big unveiling of my secret is quickly upstaged by the fear that leaks in and settles into the forefront of her mind. She comes to herself, pulling her arms in close like she was trying to ward off a chill. Her feet take her a step back, then two, positioning me between her and the vampire; all the while her eyes remaining fixed on him.

Doubting my touch could bring any comfort, I let my body be used as a belated shield as I too observe the vampire with both disgust and curiosity. My senses pick up more than those of Claire's and I can tell his bodily functions are a mess. His thoughts sputter and jump, a woman with flaming red hair flashes through. Faintly, for just a second, I hear something that no vampire is capable of - a heartbeat - then nothing. Even his fragmented thoughts have fallen silent. There will never be anymore to be read.

Instantly, I crouch down beside him, fascination overwhelming me.

"Is it-he …dead?" Claire whispers, peeking at the body from around me.

"Yes, he is" I answer, wonder filling my voice as I stare into the glazed over green eyes of the once vampire.

"How?" Claire's mind runs through the encounter and resulting struggle; unbeknownst to her, also letting me see. The entire escapade is recounted, and I find myself turning away from the mystery lying dead in front of me to the living one standing behind. I was sure I had memorized every feature and expression; yet somehow each time I look at her, something reveals itself like the pieces of herself that slip out. Those green eyes do not betray her innermost thoughts the way her mind does, revealing extraordinary impossibilities I have only hypothetically considered. This, and the memory fragments from the vampire, leaves me too in a state of wonder.

The vampire was dead under most definitions of the word before Claire and he crossed paths. He needed no oxygen to fill his lungs or a heart to pump blood. He only needed to drink the life from his victims to continue his semblance of one. Conscious and aware he was still, but what separates him from that which he hunts long had been lost, becoming no more than a specter.

Claire, beautiful, and so alive, had the misfortune to catch his attention. To where he lurked, her strong scent of blood carried, healthy, pure, promising to quench the most potent thirst. So while she enjoyed wandering around Seattle, aglow in the sunshine, he mirrored her movements from the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. And then it happened in the most unexpected of ways. Torn between an intense inquisitiveness about something that contradicted all he had ever known, and a strong lust for the clean pure scent of her blood, he ended up paying the price for both.

Her blood has a kind of healing property which is the only explanation to her still being alive when the scarlet stains on her clothes tell a contradictory tale. His playful experiments were only a prelude to the meal he tried to make of her, yet somehow she lived. It was not gluttony that killed him, or any human-like ailment. Something in her blood did this. If it heals her and kept her alive through all this, then perhaps when he ingested it, it had the same effect. Only a vampire is already dead, more alien than human, other. It tried to reverse the effects of vampire venom, and perhaps it was not enough, for it halted between human and stone, where no life can be found. Thus, the creature died.

This only explains the beginning of the inconsistencies which contradicted what logic dictated, as when my heightened senses confirmed what my eyes told me to be true: she was unharmed when she should be dead, or worse. Yet here I am, just staring as I wait for that familiar deep comprehension to settle in my mind, answers ready before the questions are asked, but it is not coming. For the first time since …when? I feel as perhaps a normal human would, without the many years of observation and study, none of the telepathy or heightened vampire senses. I am no longer the keeper of secrets, but a seeker as well, more than I had previously supposed.

Claire no longer seems interested in the answer she had previously been waiting for me to give; her attention is diverted. She looks over her shoulders and even up towards the top of the buildings, reminding me of a small animal suspecting a bird of prey to sweep down and carry her off. A blonde woman and dark skinned man enter her thoughts, filling her with a renewed urgency. She stumbles backwards, the overwhelming events of the day beginning to break through the shock that she had been coping in.

"Claire?" Concern colors my tone and I stand but do not move forward, still hesitant of her possible reactions.

She shakes her head back and forth ever so slightly, eyes wide. I pick up the one loose thread that I can positively derive meaning from which tells me this day is far from over.

They're coming.

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

They have to be coming. I saw their purposeful looks. My act of defiance will not be enough. They will come to witness the results of my escape attempt, see if I'm dead, or if not, take me with them. Why wouldn't they? I have to go now! How long do I have before they are here? It feels like hours ago though it must be more like minutes. They must be here soon! They will have had to finish taking care of the sales clerk if they had not already, and if nothing else slows them down…

I look at Edward momentarily and my mouth opens like I owe him some kind of explanation. His look speaks volumes, but I can hardly formulate my own thoughts, much less a verbal sentence that could somehow summarize the chaotic mess this weekend, no, my life has turned out to be.

"I've got to go," I say like my skitter-ish manner and hasty retreat doesn't already signal my intent to leave. I give a half-hearted shrug, a completely unfitting and inadequate gesture under the present circumstances. Unsure of my own motives for doing so, my eyes linger on him as my arms remain awkwardly frozen. I think right now I don't want him to understand, just leap like I had wanted him to before. And now, it is his move again.

Edward removes his jacket and hangs it on one of my arms like I'm a coat rack. An indignant flash runs through my system, making me feel strangely normal for a second, but then I realize this had a logical purpose. He means it as a covering for my very conspicuous appearance, another surprising and calculated yet such an Edward-esque move.

I attempt to slip it on, finding his jacket dwarfs my small frame, passing my hips and stopping above my knees; my hands don't even reach the ends of the sleeves. As I roll them up, aiming for a less homeless person look even though I could also probably pass for one of the walking dead, I know I catch a smirk on Edward's face even though a trace cannot be found a moment later when I do a double take. It is behind him now, or at least, very well hidden.

In a single swift motion with abnormal ease, he picks up the body from the ground and swings it over his shoulder, holding it secure with one hand and indicating the way out of the alley with the other like this is the most normal course of action in the world. He is going along, so I don't comment on his peculiar action. Though I feel like blanching, I try to keep my expression impassive as I turn around and walk just as swiftly out of the alley as he had swept up the body.

Even if I could hear above the blood pounding in my ears, and if all the noise from the city simply faded away, I know I would not hear his footsteps from where he silently shadows me from behind, just another indication of him being abnormal that I had overlooked. When I next blink, my eye lids stay closed for a fraction of a second longer. I'm trying not to think about it all. If I do, I'll have to act, do, or say something and I just can't right now. I don't even know. I just need to move.

At the end of the alley I freeze, knowing that Elle and the Haitian could be biding their time like a couple of spiders waiting for me to fly out and become ensnared in their web. I also become acutely aware of how strange Edward, the corpse, and I must look to any passerby. My hand zips from my side to snag the sleeve of his shirt and stop him even as the sleeve of the jacket unravels over my hands. He looks down at me as if surprised that I had touched him, and then easily breaks free from my feeble hold to stride on out into the open. Once there, with an easy confidence, he looks over at me and says, "All clear," like I'm paranoid when he is the one being rash. How could he have known it was clear?

I stick my head out from around the corner suspiciously and find it to be exactly as he said. Edward's Volvo is parked at the end of the street where Edward has the trunk lid popped open as he stuffs the vampire's body in. I turn my head, cringing, but then realize that my truck is parked in the direction I'm facing. The truck isn't parked on such a quiet street such as this but I'm sure I can sneak over and-

Instantaneously he is beside me, easily keeping pace even though I'm walking so fast I'm nearly running. Not slowing down a bit, I look over my shoulder at him and from where we just came. His expression is more than anxiety ridden; it is more filled with urgency. The trunk of his Volvo is closed but the passenger side door is open. "Claire…" He begins but I cut him off, knowing exactly what he intends.

"Hell no," I say and vehemently shake my head. How could he possibly think that I'd get into the same vehicle as he when he has that _thing_ in it, notwithstanding the fact that he is the same –but not the same- and I have no idea what to think- I just- I want my truck, something familiar, comfortable- I need some kind of control over everything – I-

"Claire," His voice doesn't waver, steady in his convictions. "You do not want to go this way. I'll take you home. You stand out too much. There are too many people on the main streets."

I shoot him a look that tells him exactly what I think of that. There is more to it than that; I know there is, he just isn't telling me.

Like clockwork it comes, the same lines that even he seems tired of saying. "Claire, there are some things you don't understand-

There is no use playing the game anymore! Doesn't he understand that? The charade is over! I know his secret now and he probably isn't far off from putting together the pieces of mine. Even now he won't be straightforward with me.

"Well, tell me! Make me understand!" I loudly shout at him as we near the end of the block. My eyes narrow and I whirl upon him. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say anyways?" I search his face for some sign, but his face is like a blank canvas. Beyond frustrated, I storm ahead, knowing that he is too much of a damn, hesitant, wavering, lying, gentleman to grab a hold of me, or actually spit out the truth even now.

* * *

_Edward's POV:_

Today will be a day of many firsts for me. I don't know what to say. Knowing I had just said the wrong thing didn't give me a boost of confidence to try again and foul up the situation even worse. I allowed my face to go blank, masking the emotion that welled up inside me. I know I have to act, but all my options leave me even lower in the good graces of Claire. Of course, doing nothing would result in an even worse situation which is certainly not an option.

I had tried lesser reasons for her not go around the corner, but they don't with stand and uttering them to her is no longer convincing. She knows me too well. I cannot tell her why I know she mustn't go around the bend because if I do then the last secret I have will be revealed. For the safety of both my family and her, she is not supposed to know any of this. It is what has been ground into my head and those like me since the beginning of our second lives. We've been told it is for the best and at one time those reasons were quite convincing, even crucial.

But now, I'm not so sure. I cannot confidently say that I am convinced. Like she knows me, I know her, but the only difference is that I have an advantage that lets me observe and thus learn more about her than any other person could in a normal interaction. It is this advantage that allowed me to see who she is running from, know when it was safe to leave the alley, and locate the blonde haired woman and the dark skinned man through the eyes of passer-bys on the next street over, waiting for Claire.

I'm jogging backwards ahead of her, watching her face as she resolutely looks right through me towards her destination. Her words echo in my head. Why should she believe me? I'm a vampire! She was just attacked by one! What could I possibly say that could convince her to put her trust in me?

Just like she thought, I won't grab her unless it is my only option. Even under normal circumstances this action would not go over well, and after everything that has just happened, I might strip off the remaining shock and pierce the bravado that propels her on where another person might have already broken down.

I don't want to see her that way. I want to erase the fear that prevents her from living her life the way she would choose. I want to see that genuine smile again, the one that reaches her eyes, animating them with a light that only hints at what goes on behind them. With a peace, I want those eyes to be able to look at me in a mutual understanding, sharing secrets between us that the outside world could never possibly understand, meant only for us. I want us, but most of all, I want her happiness, and that comes with a price, if only she is willing to listen. After she knows what I am, would she be willing to take the same leap once more that she once extended to me? Could I dare to even hope?

I know what I have to say. Rarely used outside of my family, it is a different tactic for me, the person who is so used to riddles and half truths. Even still, when the words form in my mind and slip onto my tongue, I feel a certain rightness. For all the good it'll do, at least it's the truth.

I'm the first to emerge from around the corner as I'm in front of her. We'd both be openly visible to her pursuers now if I didn't maneuver my body to block her from their view. As she tries to move around me and I continue to block her attempts, it becomes apparent that this arrangement is going to be temporary.

"Claire," I plead for her eyes to focus on me, giving me a chance. Maybe it is the tone of my voice, but she does look to me briefly and then away again, searching around me, looking for a way out. But I saw it and her mind confirms it, though there is uncertainty, there also is a tinge of what she feels is unwarranted expectation. It is now or never.

"I care for you." My voice goes softer for a moment. I chide myself, no, that isn't quite right. It is more than that, and it has been a long time in coming to get me to acknowledge it. I know now why it is different with Claire than it has been with anyone else. My voice grows stronger with conviction. "Claire, I love-

I'm unable to finish my declaration.

Claire's body goes rigid, but not from my words. She whispers, looking around me into the spider's web.

"They're here."

* * *

_Claire's POV:_

Edward was saying something to me, but I forgot to pay attention, my eyes locking onto a blonde head and the dark shadowy man that trails unnaturally at her side.

Unknowing to Elle and the Haitian, they stand only a few yards away from my truck and at least triple that distance away from Edward and I. Dread pools in my stomach and settles in my feet like lead. Indecision gnaws at me, tearing me between sneaking to my car, hoping that I'll make it before they catch on; or running away for now and doubling back later.

From Edward's side, I assess the situation. Elle's hands are on her hips. With a flushed face and eyes on the hunt, her head snaps from side to side, overwhelmed as she tries to take in every movement in her vicinity as it happens around her, which, of course, is humanly impossible.

The Haitian, however, is motionless save for his eyes which move systematically over the crowd. It occurs to me that this must be how it is like to be on the other side of the playing field. That man who looked after me, once contradicted my father's orders and allowed me to keep my memory, he isn't in those eyes. After all, once a company man, always a company man. How foolish to expect better of people you thought might have been trustworthy.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, his eyes find me. Even though there is recognition in his eyes, he remains perfectly still, making no movement toward me. He doesn't even alert his partner, simply waiting for her to notice the direction of his gaze. When she sees me, that cocky smirk spreads over her face, and together with the Haitian, they start to stride against the tide of the crowd towards me.

Edward steps in front of my line of vision, a barrier between my pursuers and me. His hand lands on my shoulder, making me look up to see an abnormal crease on his forehead. "Let's go," He says with insistence in his voice. His eyes do not look at me to affirm my consent but instead, stays locked on the approaching pair. His hand firmly pushes me back to where we've come.

"But," I protest, grinding my heels into the cement. "My truck!" I know I can't just stay here but-

He gives no ground, his hand moving to capture my wrist. I'm outmatched in terms of strength. My feet move forward from the spot they were rooted to before. I may be a special, but I mustn't forget, Edward isn't even human. My choices are either to run or be dragged; or even more likely, be carried, and I certainly wasn't going to have any of that. Knowing it is futile, I stop resisting for the moment and start running beside him. Besides, I don't know about Edward right now, but I know who I would choose if it came down to my pursuers and him.

There is a flurry of people now coming from all directions. Some bustle past talking loudly on cell phones. Others nearly walk into us as they stare at displays in windows of now closed stores. A few bury their hands in their pockets and tilt their heads down, eyes to the ground. The most Edward and I receive are a couple of disinterested stares since apparently, a really pale guy running with a disheveled blonde girl dwarfed in an oversized coat is not all that abnormal enough to warrant prolonged looks.

Even though Edward no longer has to pull me to get me to move, the grip his hand has on my wrist doesn't lessen. He guides me through the sea of people with ease, weaving in and out gracefully with me stumbling behind as I try to keep up. His movements never hesitate, so swift they seem instinctual. I look over my shoulder to my frustrated pursuers who are shoving people out of their way in an attempt to get to me.

We're at his Volvo again and Edward attempts to usher me into the passenger seat. I'm flipping through various emotions like Lyle does with TV channels when he's indecisive. Even though I have a pair of agents hot at my heels, have recently been attacked by a vampire, and now just found out my supposed friend is also a vampire, at the moment, I'm irked, feeling rather stubborn. I latch onto this familiar feeling, one I've come to associate with Edward. Before he can shut the door I stop him, knowing that this action isn't simply me being dramatic even though I'm trying to ward off a break down; I actually have a valid concern.

"My truck," I say pointedly. "I can't just leave it here. It is going to get towed or worse." And really, there is an off chance that they might figure out it is mine. If they do, maybe they can use it to track me back to Forks…

Edward has this tired patience about him. "Did you leave any personal belongings in it?" He asks.

I feel my back pocket. Somehow, my wallet with my fake ID is still there. "No," I reply. So does this mean I might be able to get my truck back if-

A wind blows suddenly, making my hair go into my squinted eyes. When I open them, I find that my door is shut. "Edward?" I look over my shoulder through the back window. Elle and the Haitian are about to break through the last of the crowd and run down the quiet street we're parked on.

Confused and slightly panicked, I jump in my seat when the driver's side door is opened and quickly slammed shut. Edward is sitting in the seat next to me. He turns the key in the ignition, gunning the engine. As the car squeals down the street, leaving our pursuers behind, he throws an object at me before I can even open my mouth and demand an explanation. Reflexively, I catch this object; it is my license plate with the screws ripped right out. I gape for a few seconds as the world outside the car fades to a blur.

"W-what is this? What about my truck!" I exclaim with wide eyes staring at him as his eyes remain fixed on the road.

"I'll get it back for you later." He says gruffly, turning onto the highway. His eyes flick to the metal plate. "That was just a precaution."

I don't want to even think about how he plans on doing that. My truck is going to get towed for sure.

He must have misinterpreted the look I gave him because he attempts to reassure me. "Don't worry, nobody saw me." I don't say anything to that as I have no idea what to say. Silence falls on us, and Edward concentrates on the road.

The last of my energy has leaked away, making my limbs feel rubbery. The hand which still clutches the license plate trembles. My eyes ache from refusing to let out the twisted pent up emotions inside me, so I close them. Physically and mentally exhausted, I slump in my seat, letting my head rest against the car door side.

Softly, I whisper, "I want to go home," not knowing or even caring if I'm the only one who can hear the words I whisper. Instead of thinking of my house in Forks, my mind takes me back to my old house in Texas, the one I grew up in, which is now a pile of rubble.

* * *

A/N: Originally had the POV switches with out written titles. Due to reader feedback, I've edited this. I hope this adds and does not detract for anyone. Thanks For reading! 

Have a great holiday season everyone! :)


End file.
